después de la tormenta, viene la calma?
by 100tatum
Summary: Callie se ha enterado del engaño de Arizona, toda su vida cambia en un instante, pero podran regresar, o Arizona se quedara con Lauren o con Callie, y Callie regresaria con Arizona o encontrara otra pareja mas estable.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Callie se quedo callada por un largo tiempo viendo a Arizona, no sabia que pensar ni que decir, todo había cambiado, todo en su vida había terminado? Peleo por su amor tantas veces y le paga de esta manera. Solo quería llorar y golpearla pero en el fondo sentía que era la culpable de todo aunque en el fondo sabia que eso era mentira.

Arizona por su lado solo lloraba y miraba a Callie pero tampoco sabia que hacer ni que decir, solo pensaba en la ultima palabras de Callie _aparentemente te perdí a ti. _ Ella pensó que se había convertido en un monstro que solo hacia daño. Solo quería regresar al pasado y borrar todo lo malo que había echo, ella sabia que no era culpa de Callie por haber dejado que le cortaran la pierna.

Empiezan a escuchar voces y mucho movimiento. Y entra Karev, se queda viendo las lagrimas que había en ambas y recordó la confesión de Arizona, pero inmediatamente reacciono e informo.

"Se a encontrado a el Dr. Webber tirado y esta muy mal necesitamos una junta para saber lo que se va hacer"

Callie y Arizona salen corriendo, pero antes de salir Callie pedio "no quiero verte en mi casa y de preferencia hasta nuevo aviso Arizona" lo dijo de manera tranquila pero firme y Arizona solo asintió y salieron.

En la junta la ultima en entra fue Beily con los ojos rojos, todos estaban esperándola, la primera en consolarla fue Callie, Arizona prefirió mantenerse al margen, pues los únicos que sabían sobre esto eran Lauren, que gracias a Dios que no se encontraba presente, Callie y Arizona. Y esta ultima solo oia lo que decían, en si no presto mucha atención, si no hasta que le toco hablar sobre el tema.

Callie la vio por un momento y luego desbio la mirada para escuchar lo que decía, pues solo pensaba que algo bueno tenia que salir de ella en ese dia.

Arizona "yo estoy deacuerdo con Derek y Beily que ellos son los mas adecuados para lo operación de Webber"

Owen "bueno si no hay mas que decir los que operan serán Derek, Beily y yo estare ahí por si algo sale mal"

Callie se sentía tan mal que no se impuso y sabia que el estaría en buenas manos, asi que fue la primera en salir y detrás de ellas salió Arizona.

Todos se quedaron con cara de algo pasa aquí, pero sabían que la vida de Webber seria mas importante.

Arizona la agarro del brazo "necesitamos hablar enserio por favor no me dejes yo….", Callie se le quedo mirando "ahora no Arizona, ahora no, necesito pensar y puedes quedarte en el que era el departamento de Mark" lo dijo tan tranquila aunque en el fondo tan molesta, pero ella no era una victima totalmente pero Arizona si, ella era victima de si misma.

Lauren entro y los vio a las dos y se quedo estática, Callie la vio y se dirigió hacia ella pero solo siguió su camino, pero antes le dijo "gracias Lauren" y salió del hospital.

Arizona no supo ni que paso, y se quedo sala con Lauren. Otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Arizona se quedo muy confundida por oir esas palabras tan dolorosas

-"Callie…"

Callie se marcho antes de que Arizona siguiera hablando, realmente no quería saber en ese momento nada solo quería descansar un poco.

Arizona solo se quedo parada, solo pensado _perdóname Callie, perdóname,_ Lauren se acerco a Arizona y le limpio la lagrima que le caía. Arizona reacciono y se asusto.

-"Arizona, yo lo siento por esto, pero yo realmente te quiero, te quise desde el instante en que te vi, te me hiciste como un ángel, realmente te pido Arizona que me des una oportunidad, así que por favor dame esa oportunidad"

Arizona escucho cada palabra pero "Lauren por ti estoy perdiendo al amor de mi vida y a mi hija, a mi familia, te agradezco por que me hiciste sentir como mi antiguo yo pero no puedo darte eso que pides por que yo amo y siempre amare a …."

-"Arizona shhh, no digas nada, vamos a una sala de descanso y ahí podrás poner en orden tus emociones, yo solo quiero que te encuentres bien, te prometo que no intentare nada, en estos momentos quiero ser tu amiga"

Arizona al ver que en ese momento estaba tan sola y no tenía a nadie, bueno karev estaba con lo del Dr. Webber y los otros doctores no estarían dispuestos a brindarle apoyo, solo asintió y se marcho con Lauren.

…

Callie llego a su departamento con Sofía durmiendo, la metió en su cuna y se le quedo viendo como se veía tan inocente y tierna, claro es su hija, sin darse cuenta le empezaron a caer lagrimas en los ojo

"hija te quiero tanto, ahora solo te tengo a ti… solo a ti…. Yo no se como paso todo esto pero siempre te cuidare mi pequeño ángel" al darse cuenta que estaba llorando se limpio las lagrimas y salió de la habitación de Sofía, al ver que no sabia nada que hacer empezó a sacar la ropa y cosas de Arizona y pasarlas al departamento de Mark, al terminar intento dormir pero no podía, estaba cansada pero aun asi no podía, decidió ir a meterse en la habitación de Sofia y acostarse en un sofá que ahí se encontraba viendo a su hija pudo tener consuelo y empezó a dormir.

…

Arizona se acostó en una cama y Lauren con ella acariciándola, Arizona solo lloraba, y sentía que estaba otra vez traicionando a Callie pero realmente no quería estar sola no en estos momentos y pensando de esta manera se quedo dormida con Lauren.

…

Callie se despertó con los llantos de Sofia, la cargo entre sus brazos y trato de que se callarla, Sofia pidió a su mama Zo, pero Callie no quería llamar a Arizona, así que empezó a arrullarla pero no se callaba y seguía pidiendo a Arizona, Callie ya no tuvo de otra que marcarle.

Arizona se despertó con el sonido del celular, lo agarro, al ver que era Callie contesto inmediatamente

-"Callie?

Callie con voz un poco enojada pero cansada –"Arizona, ven inmediatamente, la niña no para de llorar y te quiere ver, asi que ven inmediatamente" en ese instante escucho la voz de Lauren –"Arizona quien te llama tan temprano?" y Callie noto que Arizona le pidió que se callara.

-" Callie no es lo que piensas, no es …"

-"Arizona yo no tengo ya por que meterme en su relación solo pido que vengas a ver a tu hija, la cual es y siempre será tu responsabilidad, asi que ven ya" y colgó, ella estaba celosa y a la vez decidida que lo mejor era el divorcio.

…

-"Lauren me tengo que ir, mi hija me necesita asi que luego hablamos"

-"esta bien Arizona, pero te dejo en claro que siempre consigo lo que quiero"

-" no lo creo Lauren no siempre es asi…..gracias por todo Lauren luego nos vemos" Arizona salió antes que Lauren le dijera algo mas y se fue rumbo a la que alguna vez fue su casa y su familia.

…

Metros antes de llegar a la puerta de Callie, Arizona dio un suspiro y tomo fuerzas para hablar con Callie y darle una explicación. Ya estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando se acordó que ya no era mas su casa, asi que decidió tocar.

Callie suspiro al escuchar la puerta, Sofia seguía llorando así que corrió a abrir la puerta.

Arizona dio una sonrisa al ver a Callie, pero Callie solo la miro un rato y le pido que entrara.

-"Sofia se encuentra en su habitación"

-"Callie yo quisiera hablar contigo"

-"Arizona de lo único que hablaremos será de nuestra hija, y de de los papeles de divorcio"

-"de divorcio, Callie tu no…." Se detuvo al ver que Callie iba por Sofia

Callie fue por Sofia antes de continuar esa conversación que poco a poco se convertía en pelea. Callie levanta a Sofia "Sofia, mamá Zo esta aquí" Sofia seguía llorando asi que Callie se la dio a Arizona.

Arizona la cargo y se metió en la habitación de Sofía, donde le daba masaje mientras le cantaba una de las canciones favoritas de cuna de Sofía "duérmete pronto mi amor que la noche ya llego, cierra tus ojos que yo de tus sueños cuidare…" mientras cantaba se acordó de lo malo que había echo y de que había dejado de proteger y cuidar a su familia. Media hora después salió de la habitación de Sofía al ver que esta estaba plácidamente durmiendo.

Al ver a Callie , Arizona "Callie tenemos que habla quieras o no, tenemos que,"

-Callie de manera sorpresiva "esta bien Arizona hablemos".

…

**Después de la tormenta la mayoría de las veces no viene la calma, pero lo bueno es que el sol brilla y puedes comenzar otra vez desde cero, lo malo es que en ocasiones todo es diferente.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ninguna de las dos habla, no saben como comenzar.

Callie-"creo que deberíamos tomar asiento"

Arizona solo asiente y va a sentarse en una silla situada en el comedor, y Callie se sienta enfrente de ella y da un suspiro, todavía no sabe que decir.

Arizona –" Callie…yo..¿Por que le diste las gracias a Lauren?

Callie –"por que ella hizo que me diera cuenta que no eras feliz con migo, y me ayudo a tomar la decisión de dejarte libre para que lo seas" con tono entre cortado.

Arizona –"yo soy feliz contigo"

Callie alzando la voz y levantándose-" entonces por que Arizona? por que lo hiciste? Si dices quererme tanto ¿por que?" Llevándose las manos al rostro y empezando a llorar.

Arizona se pone a pensar _por que_? Pero no encuentra respuesta, por lo cual se siente más culpable

Callie- por que no me contestas Arizona? Acaso no merezco saber la razón?

Arizona con voz en alto, -"no hay razón Callie, no la hay…" con tono bajo y con lagrimas "no la hay"

Callie se pone a pensar en todo lo que hizo por ella-"Arizona, estuve contigo en las buenas y en las malas, nunca te engañe aunque tuve las oportunidades para hacerlo por que creía que estaríamos bien, y tu solo me rechazaste miles de veces, me odiaste… no todavía me odias por lo de tu pierna…" tomándose un tiempo " la razón por la que me engañaste fue para hacerme sentir culpable, o para estar a iguales?

Arizona-"Callie yo no te odio, y no es esa la razón"

Callie viéndola enojada-"con un carajo Arizona… me engañaste, y si esa no es la maldita razón, entonces es por que no te hago sentir bien, por que me dejaste de querer, por que no has cumplido tus sueños, por que me acosté con Marck, por que tuve a Sofía, por la pierna… por cual razón Arizona?, es una de esas o son todas?

Arizona llorandon-"no Callie yo no, yo no se,… no lo se"

Callie- "esta bien Arizona, solo te pido una cosa"

Arizona-" lo que sea, dime"

Callie segura-" Dame el divorcio"

Arizona asustada-"no Callie, dame una oportunidad"

Callie-"hace tiempo me pediste una oportunidad, prometiste que no me volverías a hacer daño, y sin en cambio lo hiciste inconscientemente o no, asi que dame esto"

Arizona enojada y decidida –"no te lo daré, nunca Callie, nunca"

Callie-"por favor Arizona…bien no importa hablare con mi abogado y luego hablamos para ponernos de acuerdo de Sofía, ella te quiere mucho, aunque al parecer para ti es indiferente"

Arizona-" Sofia me importa mucho Callie mas de lo que piensas"

Callie-"si fuera asi, no lo hubieses echo asi que… gracias por venir Arizona, pero retirate por favor, tengo cosas que hacer."

Arizona no contesto y salió.

…

Callie se acosto y empezó a llorar ella quería perdonar a Arizona, pero algo se lo impedía, probablemente seria el odio que Arizona le guardaba en el interior, el no perdonarla por lo de la pierna, pero era su vida. Y empezó a pensar que no se podía quedar siempre asi, asi que decidió reírse por todo y levantarse, que ahora tenia que luchar por su hija y por ella misma. Aunque en le fondo sabia que necesitaba a un amigo.

…

Arizona salía, cuando vio a Lauren , esta le sonrió.

Arizona-"que haces aquí?"

Lauren-"pues…."

Arizona-"bueno no importa…aléjate de mi Lauren, ya lograste lo que querías, ya vete"

Lauren-"todavía no Arizona yo te quiero a ti"

Arizona empezó a caminar rumbo al hospital, pues tenia que ver al niño que habían operado, y ver lo que pasaba con Webber.

Lauren siguiéndola-"bien Arizona, no importa, nunca te dejare"

Arizona, solo se disgusto y la ignoro todo el camino

…

Cuando llegaron Arizona y Lauren, vieron que todos estaban felices, estas se quedaron en que había pasado.

Arizona vio a Karev.

Arizona-"que pasa? Porque todos tan felices?

Karev-"la cirugía fue un éxito, al parecer Webber vivirá, bueno se que faltan un poco de tiempo para asegurarlo pero va bien todo.

Arizona se sintió aliviada, mas por que Callie no estaba para recibir malas noticias.

Arizona-"eso es bueno Karev, es muy bueno" tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa, pero se veía forzada.

Karev-"fuiste a ver a Callie verdad?"

Arizona –"si, ella esta muy mal, creo que nunca me perdonara"

Karev-"no lo creo, Callie tiene un gran corazón, todo estará bien Arizona,….he, pero por que llevaste a Lauren contigo? Mientras le sonreía a Lauren.

Arizona- "yo no la lleve, me estaba esperando, cuando baje ahí se encontraba"

Lauren-" si la estaba esperando… bueno nos vemos Arizona"

Karev-"no puedo creer que te lleves tan bien con ella"

Arizona-"no me llevo bien con ella, solo no quiere que todo el mundo se entere"

En ese instante Karev volte a Arizona, Lauren y Callie se vuelven a encontrar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Lauren se queda en quieta, no sabe que decir ni que hacer.

Callie por su parte empezó a caminar hacia Lauren, mientras mas se acerca Lauren sentía que el mundo se le acababa, claro ella sabia que había echo mal, pero sinceramente ella también quería a Arizona.

Callie de manera seria-"creo Lauren que deberíamos hablar, asi que te espero en el segundo piso en la sala de espera"

Lauren un poco impactada pero demostrando tranquilidad-"ok"

Arizona solo se quedo para mirando la escena, vio como Callie se adelantó para esperar a Lauren, y como esta después de que Callie despareciera de su vista empezó a caminar en el mismo rumbo.

…

Callie se sentó a esperar a Lauren, pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto y tratando de mantener la calma para no empezar a llorar, por que aunque era la medico cirujano mas fuerte, tenia sentimientos y esto le dolía, claro que le dolía, estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida, y no tenia en que apoyarse mas que en su hija el otro amor de su vida. Mientras pensaba en todo esto la puerta se abrió.

Lauren entro con un poco de miedo, pero segura de si. –"bien aquí estoy… de que quiere que hablemos?" aunque ella ya sabia de que iba todo esto.

Callie levanto la cara y dio un suspiro-"creo Dr. Boswell que ya sabe de que hablaremos, así que iré al grano." Se toma un momento para acomodar sus ideas "solo quiero saber por que hiciste esto Lauren, Arizona no me da una razón y yo necesito saber una razón ya sea tuya o de ella"

Lauren se quedo pensando que no era lo correcto decírselo, por lo menos moralmente no, pero ya que había hecho lo peor era mejor decirle todo-"esta bien Dr. Torres, le contare por que yo lo hice y luego por que creo que Arizona también lo hizo." Se tomo un momento "en el instante que supe que iba a trabajar con Arizona la investige y vi una foto de ella, desde ese momento me impacto y me gusto, al conocerla me di cuenta que la quería para mi, y después de esa noche supe que la amaba, simplemente lo hice por que la quiero"

Callie escucho cada palabra, sabia que estaba o esta Arizona casada con ella-"y no le importo que ella estaba casada y que tenia una hija con migo" con voz enojada y confundida por todo esto.

Lauren-"al principio, pero lo que sentía, corrección siento provoco que no me importara mucho"

Callie-"no le importo nada de eso, sabe que acaba de destruir una familia que estaba unidad todo el tiempo"

Lauren-"si hubiese estado tan unidad no la hubiese engañado, no le parece Dr. Torres?"

Callie con mucho enojo se levanto y le grito-"usted que sabe Dr. Boswell… usted no estuvo con ella en todo momento difícil, ni tuvo que soportar los gritos, los rechazos ni el sufrimiento por …"

Lauren no aguanto los gritos –"si… y usted supuestamente la mejor doctor ortopedista no pudo salvarle la pierna."

…

Al empezarse a escuchar gritos en la sala, Arizona y Karev llegaron pero no entraron decidieron que si se ponía peor entrarían.

…

Callie-"como se atreve, usted no estuvo ahí, era su pierna o su vida"

Lauren-"pero usted se lo prometió y no pudo, y ahora Arizona me prefiere a mi que a usted…"

Callie no aguanto mas y le dio una cachetada, Lauren se la regreso, empezando asi una pelea y mas gritos.

…

Arizona y Karev a escuchar todo esto decidieron entrar, esto ya estaba siendo peor de lo que debía haber sido.

…

Karev se puso en medio de las dos-"chicas ya paren esto es un hospital no una arena de boxeo".

Residentes, doctores, enfermeras y pacientes entre otros miraban todo lo que estaba pasando.

Arizona-"ya basta Lauren, ya te dije que lo nuestro fue un error"

Callie se detuvo cuando escucho lo que Arizona había dicho.

Lauren por su parte voltio a ver a Arizona "eso no pareció esa noche Arizona, bien que te gusta todo lo que he hecho hasta este momento" le dio una leve sonrisa y se dirigió a la salida sin antes decirle algo a Callie-"Dr. Torres le quitare a Arizona téngalo por seguro"

Callie molesta y antes de que Lauren saliera le grito-"no te preocupes por eso, Arizona y yo nos divorciaremos". Lauren se quedo pasmada no se esperaba eso y Callie solo dio una mirada rapida a Lauren y a Arizona y salió del lugar.

Arizona no contesto nada, solo se sentó en un sofá y se agarro la cara mientras lloraba.

Lauren se le acerco-"Arizona yo..."

Arizona-"cállate Lauren por ti estoy apunto de quedarme sola, así que vete, no quiero verte"

Lauren se alejo y se retiro, pero antes le dijo-"Arizona yo te amo y como ya te lo había dicho no me alejare de ti tan fácilmente, siempre consigo lo que quiero" le sonrió y se marcho.

Todas las demás personas empezaron a murmurar todo lo que habían visto, a lo cual Karev les pido que se alejaran, que tenían mucho trabajo que realizar.

Karev se acerco a Arizona-"Arizona tranquilízate, todavía tienes oportunidad de arreglar esto"

Arizona mirando a karev-" como? Dime como? Y empozo a llorar.

Karev-"no lo se Arizona, no lo se, pero todavía puedes no te des por vencida.

…

Los rumores no tardaron en llegar a los odios de todos los demás del hospital y al paso de menos de medio día, ya nadie le hablaba bien a Arizona y a Lauren, ya que habían sido las culpables del dolor que ahora tenia Callie aunque a esta nadie la había visto desde al pelea.

Así que cristiana y Bailey empezaron a buscarla para hablar con ella. Ya que son sus mas grandes amigos.

…

Callie se encontraba en las escaleras llorando sin saber que hacer, no podía ni quería ver a nadie, ella sabia que estaba mal lo que había hecho pero no se arrepentía de nada. Solo quería desaparecer.

En ese instante Callie ve a alguien acercándose.

…

**No hay peor infidelidad que ser infiel a uno mismo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Callie alzo la vista y vio a Baily, esta se sento junto a Callie.

Baily dio un suspiro-"sabes todos están hablando de ti y Arizona?

Callie todavía llorando-"y? que importa?

Baily-"a mi si me importa y… dime es verdad lo que hizo Arizona?

Callie molesta y queriéndose desquitar grito-"que me engaño con Lauren y que nos vamos a divorciar, si entonces si es verdad, lo del engaño…"llevándose las manos al rostro pero reflexionando lo que decía empezó a aceptar lo que había pasado y con tono mas tranquilo pero triste "Arizona me ha engañado, me ha engañado"

Baily-"que vas hacer Callie?"

Callie-"creo que si me ha engañado es por que no es feliz, así que no retrato lo que he dicho y me divorciare… ya no se que mas hacer por ella, la quiero por no estoy segura de su amor. Asi que es momento de decirle adiós.

Baily-"estas segura?"

Callie-" bueno no la quiero dejar pero es lo mejor"

Baily-"y si mejor hablas con ella"

Callie-"si la veo me retractare, asi que mejor no…" se que da pensando "bueno creo que llamare a un abogado, para llegar a un acuerdo." Levantándose se seco las lagrimas. "bueno creo que ya es momento de trabajar, quedándome aquí no lograre nada"

Baily-"crees poder, no te ves muy bien"

Callie-"bueno, nunca me he rendido y ahora menos tengo una hija y es suficiente para mi" aunque en el fondo solo quería estar en su habitación llorando, o solo gritar y rendirse. Pero tenia alguien en quien apoyarse, su hija "por cierto como esta el Dr. Webber?"

Baily con una sonrisa-"el esta reaccionando muy bien, creo que estar bien Callie"

Callie- "eso es genial." Aunque un poco triste pero mas tranquila, las dos salieron de ahí.

…

Al ver que en el hospital faltaba personal decidieron llamar a tres grandes doctoras, dos de ellas en buenos términos y otra no tanto.

…

Arizona estaba tratando de hacer su trabajo normal, pero muchos se le quedaban mirando, cuando llego Lauren-"hola Arizona, como te va?"

Arizona un poco incomoda y enojada-" bien Lauren, si me permites tengo que trabajar"

Lauren-"bueno yo me voy si tienes una cita conmigo"

Arizona molesta, dio un suspiro-"no puedo Lauren, tengo mucho trabajo que realizar" y se fue alejando, pero Lauren la seguía-"mmm…esta bien pero te seguiré insistiendo luego"

Cuando Lauren se iba, todos los doctores fueron llamados por sus transmisores a una reunión en el primer piso, las dos se quedaron mirando para que era, se fueron rápido.

…

Owen estaba esperando a todos los doctores para que se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando, al ver que ya estaban todo empezó a hablar.

Owen-"como ya saben nos faltan médicos para atender a algunos pacientes, ya que por la tormenta mucha gente tuvo accidentes…" Arizona localizo rápidamente a Callie y a su vez Lauren no le quitaba la mirada de encima "… asi que hemos llamado a tres grandes doctoras y muy queridas en este hospital ellas son Addison, Teddy…" Arizona se acercaba a Callie cuando escucho el nombre de alguien que se le hacia conocido, y cuando vio la expresión de Callie se dio cuenta de quien era, alzando la vista "… y Erica " en ese momento tanto Callie como Arizona se quedaron pasmadas "… ellas estarán aquí para ayudarnos."

Callie no sabia que estaba pasando, no entendía nada, primero Arizona y luego esto, asi que decidió irse antes de que terminara la reunión.

Por otro lado Lauren, al ver que Arizona no le quitaba la mirada a Erica se le acerco a Arizona-" por que ves tanto a esa tal Erica?"

Arizona molesta-"ella es la ex de Callie" y se retira.

…

Al terminar la reunión Owen hablo con las doctoras-"como ven nos hacen falta médicos y ya que ustedes conocen bien el hospital y como trabajamos, al igual que se ofrecieron nos serán de mucha ayuda" haciendo pausa ya que no se concian bien entre ellas decidió llevarlas a la sala de reunión.

Owen-" yo se que tanto como Erica y Teddy tienen la misma especialidad pero también se que Erica tomo otra especialidad de ortopedia y ya que ahí hay muchos heridos me gustaría que ayudara a la Dr. Torres al igual que tu Teddy. Estan de acuerdo?

Erica se quedo impactada de que Owen supiera sobre su otra especialización pero más de tener que trabajar con Callie. Pero sabia que tenia que aceptar, ella estaba ahí por una razón.-"por mi no hay problema, también puedo ayudar en otras especializaciones si se me es requerido"

Owen le sonrió-"gracias Dr. Hahan , y tu Teddy"

Teddy –" no hay ningún problema, pero tanbien me gustaría ayudar en pediatría y cardiología, ya que estoy haciendo una investigación esto me ayudaría mucho"

Owen-"claro que puedes, y usted Dr. Montgomery, estará en lo que se le necesite"

Addison-"esta bien por mi no hay problema."

Owen dando una gran sonrisa-"bien ya que todas ya saben, pueden retirarse, no las llevo ya que conocen bien el hospital y yo tengo un poco de trabajo".

Todas salen, se medio saludan con una sonrisa y cada quien se va para un piso.

…

Teddy va inmediatamente a pediatría a busca a Arizona, y en efecto ahí se encontraba.

Teddy-"hola Arizona, como te ha ido?"

Arizona se sorprende un poco, después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo-" hola, bien supongo y tu?"

Teddy se queda pensado y recordó que había leído que la Dr. Robbins había perdido una pie-"disculpa se que has pasado por mucho, no debí haber preguntado, perdona y…mmm. Bien gracias"

Arizona le va a contestar cuando Lauren le abraza por detrás.

Teddy se le queda viendo con cara de que pasa aquí? –" y … mejor me retiro"

Arizona la detiene-"disculpa ella es Lauren, mi…"

Lauren-" su novia, mucho gusto en conocerte"

Arizona-"no, no, no, ella no es mi novia, es una amiga"

Lauren-"no por mucho tiempo" alejándose del escenario.

Arizona dio un suspiro, viendo que Teddy se quedo confundida.-"tenemos mucho de que hablar Teddy"

Teddy-"al parecer"

…

Callie va caminando rápidamente y choca.

Callie –"lo siento mucho, venia distraída… Addison" las dos se dan una sonrisa

Addison-" no te preocupes, dime como has estado"

Callie va a contestar cuando ve detra de Addison a Erica.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Erica se fue acercando a Callie, un poco miedosa pero mostrándose segura, tenia que ser firme y no dejarse llevar por emociones o sentimiento, con una gran sonrisa-"Hola Dr. Torres y Dr. Montgomery"

Adisson sorprendida por que concia a Callie –"hola Dr. Hahnh" voltea a ver a Callie que se ve en estado de shock, y le pregunta-"conoces a la Dr. Hahnh Callie?"

Callie tratando de disimular su molestia-"si la conocía hace algunos ayeres, hola Dr. Hahnh que se le ofrece?"

Erca-"bueno el Dr. Hunt me ha dicho que tengo que ponerme deacuerdo con usted ya que le ayudare con los pacientes"

Adisson-"no lo sabias Callie, también la Dr. Teddy te ayudaran pero al parecer ella prefiera mas pediatría, yo creo que aran ustedes dos buena mancuerna"

Callie tratándose de ver natural-"no me había enterado, pero al parecer seremos un buen equipo."

Addison es llamada –"bueno al parecer tengo trabajo que hacer, las dejo, mucho gusto en conocerte Dr. Hahn"

Erica asiente y Addison se va. Erica y Callie se quedan viendo por un rato hasta que Érica decide hablar-"bueno Dr. Torres como ha estado" dándole una sonrisa gentil, lo cual le cae de extraño a Callie, siente algo diferente de Erica pero no sabe que es.

Callie molesta-"bien, pero creo que debemos ir a trabajar entre mas rápido mejor" toma un respiro "bueno sígueme".

Erica asienta y la sigue, aunque ve a Callie un poco molesta, claro que sabe por que pero aun no siente que sea el momento adecuado.

…

Teddy se queda viendo a Arizona un cara de preocupación "y bien que ha pasado, no estabas casada con Callie?

Arizona-"si, de hecho lo estoy pero al parecer dejare de serlo muy pronto"

Teddy-" por que Arizona?

Arizona con cara de vergüenza y tristeza apunto de llorar-"le fui infiel, Teddy e roto mis votos, después del accidente y de perder la pierna, yo me comporte mal con ella, luego cuando todo hiba bien conocí a Lauren, la que me abrazo, y me acoste con ella con tan solo dos días de conocerla" empezó a llorar.

Teddy se acerco a ella y la abrazo-"se lo del avión y lo de tu pierna y lo lamento mucho, pero por que engañaste a Callie, ella te amaba demasiado, por que lo hiciste"

Arizona-"no lo se, creo que fue por que me hizo sentir bien"

Teddy-"y Callie que no estuvo ahí contigo?, no te hizo sentir bien?"

Arizona se puso a llorar mas sin contestar pues sabia que Callie siempre estuvo con ella, y ahora no estaba segura de nada.

Teddy-"esta bien llora, pero tienes que hacer algo, comenzando por ir con un terapeuta"

Arizona asintió mientras seguía llorando en los brazos de Teddy quien la juzgo después de todo lo que había echo.

…

Callie se sentía incomoda y aunque ya habían pasado años y ya lo había superado solo quería saber la razón de por que la dejo y por que ahora estaba de regreso, se sentía como que muchas cosas malas le pasaban a ella, y no sabia a donde hiba a parar todo esto.

Erica solo la miraba para ver que reacción tenía Callie de volver a verla, pero vio que no había ninguna reacción agarro agallas y-"Callie?

Callie volteo rápidamente y molesta-"por que lo hiciste Erica por que? Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero siempre he tenido esta duda, te fuiste y desapareciste sin decirme nada, merezco saber por que?

Erica estaba apunto de hablar cuando le llego un mensaje a Callie-"mira ve haber los pacientes tengo que ver a mi hija, luego nos vemos"

Erica se quedo impresionada, nunca pensó ver a Callie con una hija,-"tienes una hija?

Callie-"no tengo por que darte una explicación pero si, si tengo una hija" Callie se fue alejando para buscar a Arizona, al parecer Sofia tenia algo de gripe.

…

Arizona igualmente recibió el mensaje y se alejo de Teddy-"me necesita mi hija asi que luego seguimos hablando Teddy" Teddy asintió y Arizona salió de la habitación sin antes decir "gracias Teddy" y Teddy solo sinrio.

Antes de cerrar totalmente la puerta Callie apareció y solo vio el cabello pensó que era Lauren.

Callie algo seria-"veo que estas ocupada pero nuestra hija nos necesita ahora"

Arizona se sorprendió un poco por el tono molesto si no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero pensó que era por que todavía no le quería hablar-"si ya iba para la guardería"

…

En la guardería Sofía se veía mal pero a ver a su mama Arizona se veía mucho mejor, y estando con sus dos mamas Sofia quedo totalmente dormida.

Arizona solo se maldecía asi misma pues aunque el momento era bonito también era incomoda, y por su parte Callie pensaba lo mismo, aunque ella estaba ahora preocupada por lo de Erica ya que no se sentía bien estando con ella.

Al ver Callie que Sofia se sentía bien-"creo que hay que dejarla dormir Arizona, ya se ve mejor"

Arizon-"si tienes razón "Arizona se levanto y dio a Sofia a la encargada, le dio las gracias y salió junto con Callie.

Callie tomando fuerzas y pensando como decirle que se quería divorcia "Arizona yo…" Arizona sintió algo mal pero dejo que prosiguiera "quiero el divorcio"

Arizona-" no puedes hacer esto Callie todavía podemos arreglarlo, yo voy a ir con un psicólogo y …"

Callie –"Arizona esto me duele mucho, pero es lo mejor, me alegra que tomes esa decisión, pero lo del divorcio es un echo, asi que en una semana te embio los papeles, asi que ten también un abogado"

Arizona se que do para-"es por que regreso Erica verdad, quieres irte con ella"

Callie se voltio a ver a Arizona gritándole-"no soy igual que tu Arizona, Erica no tiene nada que ver" en ese instante apareció Erica.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Callie trata de respirar profundo cuando ve a Erica, esta se acerca y se les queda viendo.-"creo que acabo de escuchar mi nombre?"

Callie se le queda viendo y no sabe que decir, pues si era su nombre, pero el tener que presentarla no era algo bueno, pero si lo mas cordial.-"si Dr. Hahnh, bueno este… ella es Arizona"

Arizona le da una leve sonrisa a Erica-"y también soy su esposa"

Erica se siente un poco mal pero tiene que seguir en pie pues no era el momento oportuno y tampoco tenía el derecho de responder algo, ella había abandonado a Callie tiempo atrás.

Callie-"no no no, nos vamos a divorciar y no tienes que utilizar mas la palabra esposa"

Erica sin saber que mas hacer-"este bueno yo soy la Dr. Hahnh, y siento mucho lo que esta pasando" aunque en el fondo sabe perfectamente que es lo mejor que podría pasar para estar con Callie.

Arizona con una mirada de enojo se le queda viendo a Érica "se quien es usted y no creo que sienta lo que esta pasando y también espero que no este tan cerca de Callie?

Erica un poco molesta pero sabiendo que no podía dar una escena, trato de tener paciencia al momento de contestarle –"bueno tengo malas noticias, por que yo voy a trabajar la mayoría de los días con ella"

Arizona con molestia, pero sabiendo que no tenia por que solo dio un suspiro de aceptación.

Callie al ver lo que estaba pasando se quedo un poco impactada pues parecía que Erica había regresado por ella y que Arizona todavía la quería.

Callie para que todo esto parara de una vez, ya que se sentía incomoda-"bueno Erica tenemos trabajo que hacer asi que vámonos y Arizona recuerda lo que te he dicho." Tanto Callie como Erica se fueron juntas, y Arizona solo se sentía remplazada de una manera tan fácilmente, claro todo era su culpara pero que Callie tuviera una persona que la estaba buscando para regresar era demasiado.

En ese mismo instante Lauren apareció sonriéndole, Arizona la iba a ignorar pero lo pensó mejor y le contesto amablemente-"hola Lauren"

Lauren sorprendida-"mmm ahora si aceptarías una cita con migo"

Arizona sin pensarlo dos veces acepto, aunque no sabia por que hacerlo, solo quería quitar su enojo, pero era lo correcto?

…

Erica no sabia que decir pero tuvo un impulso-"Callie, ya se que no me lo meresco pero…" Callie la miro rara y un poco asustada " ya que no tienes compromisos en si, me gustaría tener una cita con migo?

Callie se sorprendió por la pregunta-"no puedo Erica, todavía estoy casada y simplemente no puedo.

Erica seguía insistiendo "bueno no como una cita en si, pero para que hablemos, yo creo que seria lo mejor, mereces una explicación y …por favor"

Callie quería saber el por que de sus actos, pero también no quería estar sola, aunque bueno estaba Addison pero esta tenia mucho trabajo por lo menos de una semana, además no estaba haciendo nada malo-"esta bien Erica pero será hoy en la noche y en mi casa, no quiero rumores de nada de esto, además solo lo hago para saber tus razones y solo para eso entendido?

Erica asintió aunque en el fondo también sabia que era una buena oportunidad para reconquistarla, aunque esto tomaría su tiempo.

…

Erica estaba contenta por esta ocasión pero decidió ir vestida de forma informal no quería sentir a Callie incomoda, cuando llego en el departamento de Callie vio una hermosa mujer, alta, delgada, sonriente. Las Erica se fue acercándose a ella puesto que iban a la misma dirección.

Lauren-" hola, vive aquí?

Erica-"hola, no, solo vengo a ver a una amiga y usted"

Lauren-"no tampoco, solo vengo a ver a una persona muy especial"

Las dos iban charlando hasta que llegaron al mismo piso, las dos sonrieron al darse cuenta de que las dos iban al mismo lugar, bueno por lo mismo al mismo piso, Erica se fue a una puerta mas a fondo y Lauren una antes.

Lauren-"por cierto soy Lauren y usted"

Erica-" yo soy Erica"

La puerta de Erica se abrió primero y Callie la invito a pasar, Erica entro y vio a Callie con su bebe, Callie la invito a tomar asiento, para Erica , Callie se veía muy bien, vestía unos jeans y una blusa holgada.

Callie-"ya comiste Erica?"

Erica-"no, no muy bien que digamos"

Callie le sonrió y le sirvió unas tostadas. Callie se sentó al frente de ella, la conversación fue al principio algo forzada pero con el tiempo divertida.

En un momento Callie se acordó que eso no era una cita y que había un tema que le interesaba asi que mas sin mas pregunto-" entonces Erica por que me dejaste?"

Erica dio un suspiro y supo que el momento había llegado, trato de tranquilizarse-" bien Callie, te lo dire, yo realmente sentía algo muy bonito por ti, algo que nunca pensé tener, tu manera de ser era algo que me atrajo, eras todo lo contrario a mi, y eso me encanto." Callie quería detenerla pero también quería saber que era lo que sentía Erica por ella, asi que dejo que siguiera aunque esto igualmente le dolia. "yo quería algo serio contigo, pero yo no sabia si tu lo querías…"

Callie sorprendida por esto-"un momento Erica, tu sabias que si quería que funcionara contigo, asi que ve al grano" todo esto algo mlesta.

Erica continuo-" bueno si lo sabia, pero no te notaba con ese compromiso, digo me engañaste con Marck te acostaste con el y luego lo de el robo del corazón, no se, sentía que siempre pondrías a tus amigos por encima de mi, aparte de que nuestra relación en un punto parecía mas amistad que noviazgo, y sentí que lo mejor era irme que tu merecías a alguien mas como tu, alegre, bromista, simpática y yo ya no tenia mucho que hacer en el hospital"

Callie se le quedo viendo y empezó a sentir algo extraño, pero cuando termino de hablar Erica se le ocurrió otra pregunta _porque había regresado, después de tanto tiempo? _y se le olvido ese sentimiento,con voz seria-" entonces si no tenias mas que hacer en el hospital que provoco que volvieras, por que volviste?" en el fondo Callie esperaba escuchar que es por ella, pero también quería no fuera así. Y se quedo pensando por que quería escuchar ese si, por ella estaba de nuevo en el hospital, seria que sentía algo por Erica? después de tanto tiempo?

Erica se le quedo viendo un rato pero Callie sintió esa mirada y la voltio a ver, Callie-"y cual es su respuesta?

Erica reacciono rápidamente y comenzó a hablar-" bueno después de irme comencé a salir tanto con hombres como con mujeres, solo quería olvidarte, una de las mujeres con las que salí le hice daño, me quería pero yo no a ella, asi que rompimos y terminamos siendo buenas amigas, ella me enseño lo bueno de la vida y que siempre sonriera, que cambiara me carácter, empecé siendo mas amable, salgo mas e hice nuevos amigos, cuando me di cuenta todavía me faltaba algo, fue cuando vi en la tele que había una tormenta pasaron el hospital y me di cuenta que aquí esta lo que me hacia tanta falta, asi que decidi llamar por si necesitaban apoyo medico, me dijeron que si, y pues esto lo utilice como escusa para venir a verte, tu eres Callie lo que me hace falta y en pocas palabras estoy aquí por ti"

Callie no sabia como reaccionar, su corazón latia al mil por hora pero también estaba algo molesta por que un vino por ella antes, se había tardado tano, Callie-" Erica yo estoy casada, y tengo una hija"

Erica-"bueno se que te vas a divorciar y se que tienes una hija, lo cual al principio me molesto, me agarro de sorpresa pero se que tu hija es muy importante y a mi no me molesta para nada"

Callie se le quedo viendo, estaba sintiendo algo otravez por Erica, pero aun asi sabia que no era el momento no ahora-" sabes quien es padre de Sofia?, mi hija"

Erica-" mmm… no, no lo se, se parece a ti y a Marck, pero tu y el, estaría medio raro, solo son amigos y se que Arizona la adopto como su hija y por cierto donde esta Marck? No lo vi en el hospital"

Callies comenzó a llora y Erica no sabia por que, alomejor por Arizona pero prefirió preguntar-"por que lloras Callie?, dije algo malo?, si es asi perdóname"

Callies llorando-"si es hija de Marck pero el murió en un accidente de avión, el cual también causo que mi esposa, bueno ex – esposa perdiera su pierna y me tratará mal para que al ultimo me fuera infiel"

Erica la abrazo y le acaricio el pelo, ella no sabia nada por que después de que se fue decidió no saber nada de el hospital y meterse mas a estudiar otras especializaciones-" lo siento tanto Callie yo no sabia". En ese instante Sofia comenzó a llorar, Callie se levanto y fue a arrullarla, mientras tanto Erica solo se quedo pensando todo lo malo que paso Callie desde que se había ido del hospital, hacia que Erica se sintiera mas culpable.

Callie regreso ya con una sonrisa y Erica comenzó a hablar sin pensar lo que decía-" Callie yo solo quiero que por favor me des una oportunidad, yo me aria cargo de Sofia y nunca te lastimaría ni te engañaría, daría todo por ti, pero por favor dame una oportunidad"

Callie se sorprendió nunca había visto a Erica hablando de esa manera, ahora estaba segura de que si había cambiado, pero ella no sabia si quería regresar con ella, después de todo fue la primera mujer que le había echo daño y la primera que quiso pero ahora aunque sentía sentimientos encontrados no estaba tan segura de estar con ella.-"no lo se Erica, realmente no los, podemos comenzar por ser amigas y después lo que diga el destino creo que seria lo mas correcto"

Erica no supo que si era un si o un no pero recordó que así comenzó todo cuando empezó a estar con ella, así que asintió. En es instante se escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

…

Arizona había tardado en abrir la puerta por que se estaba peinando, cuando abrió vio una Lauren muy bonita, la invito a pasar. Las dos se sentaron,

Lauren-"traje algo de comida"

Arizona con una sonrisa-"eso es bueno, yo no cocinó muy bien que digamos"

Las dos se sirvieron comida y tuvieron una conversación interesante de cirugías y de por que estudiaron esta carrera entre tantas otras, había pasado por lo menos una hora de conversación cuando Lauren solto que una tal Erica estaba en el departamento de enfrente. Arizona enojada se levanta y va a ver al departamento de Callie.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Callie se levanta para ver quien esta en la puerta, pero al abrir se da cuenta de que no hay nadie del otro lado.

Erica-"quien es?"

Callie: no se, al parecer se equivocaron.

Erica levantándose y acercándose a Callie le da un beso en la mejilla-"bueno ya me tengo que ir, y gracias" y se sale dándole una sonrisa, por su parte Callie se quedo en shock al sentir el acercamiento y el beso de Erica, lo cual le provoco mas sentimientos encontrados.

Al ver que Erica se va, Callie se deja caer en el sillón pensando lo que le había dicho Erica. _Regreso Erica por mi, y ha cambiado mucho, en si me gusta mas su nuevo yo pero como saber si siento algo mas que una atracción hacia su carácter?_ Comenzó a pensar en lo que fue su pasado con Erica y lo que fue con Arizona. Aunque con esta ultima ya tenia decidido dejarla.

…

Arizona antes de que Callie abriera la puerta se dio cuenta de que no podía intervenir no era su lugar no importaba lo que sintiera solo sabia que todo esto era su culpa, además de que conocía bien a su esposa como para reprocharle algo. Asi que decidió irse a su nuevo departamento antes de que hiciera algo de lo que después se podría arrepentir, sin darse cuenta cuando o como llego a su cuarto don de estaba Lauren, esta no sabia que decir, solo pensaba que no debió decir algo, aunque no le había caído el veinte hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era Erica.

Ve a Arizona un poco sofocada y como triste casi apunto de llorar

Lauren-"Arizona te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco mal"

Arizona tratándose de calmar-"estoy bien, creo que deberías irte a tu casa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo"

Lauren sabia que era mejor retirarse asi que se acerco a Lauren y le dio un leve beso en los labios y se fue, Arizona se dio cuenta con ese beso que Lauren si la quería pero ella podría quererla?

…

Al dia siguiente, Arizona salió mas temprano del departamento para no tener que ver a Callie aunque le hubiese fascinado verla, pero como podía después de todo lo que había echo.

Y Callie hizo lo correspondiente, aunque ella no se alejo mucho de su vida cotidiana sobre todo por Sofia, que empezaba a extrañar a Arizona.

Lauren seguía pretendiendo a Arizona pero esta no se dejaba llevar, ya había perdido el control una vez, no lo podía hacer por segunda vez. Y por el otro lado Erica también estaba en los suyo y esto hacia sentir un poco mejor a Callie aunque no estaba interesada en otra relación hasta que se divorcie y tenga un mejor equilibrio en su vida.

Y todo estuvo de esta manera por unas semanas, donde Callie y Arizona solo hablaban lo necesario para lo de Sofia o relacionado a un paciente.

…

Arizona tenia un dia libre, Lauren la había invitado en la noche a una cita, pero ella no quizo, dijo que se sentía débil y que solo pasaría todo el dia en su departamento después de hacer una cita con la psicóloga.

Y asi lo hizo bueno, solo que tuvo una primera platica con la psicóloga, ya que esta ya había leído el expediente de Arizona y lo ultimo por lo que paso que se entero mas que nada por los rumores y luego por la propia Arizona.

Psicóloga-"bueno Dr. Robbins, como hoy es su primera platica, le are unas preguntas" Arizona solo asintió pues aunque no estaba preparada sabia que tenia que dar el primer paso, _bueno todo camino largo comienza con un solo paso_, eso pensó.

Psicóloga-"como se siente el día de hoy"

Arizona toma un respiro, no sabe que decir, realmente no sabia que decir-"bueno es algo difícil de explicar"

Psicóloga-"bueno tenemos una hora, asi que no se apure"

Arizona-"bien me siento, enojada, triste, desesperada, culpable, con odio hacia todo, impaciente y mas que nada…" la psicóloga le puso mas atención, y Arizona ya tenia los ojos cristalinos apunto de llorar " y sola tan sola"

Psicóloga-"por que se siente de esa manera, sobre todo sola"

Arizona-"bueno como ya sabe es… lo de mi esposa, bueno casi ex – esposa

Psicologa-"ya se están divorciando"

Arizona-"no, no me han llegado papeles, al parecer ha estado muy ocupada con lo de nuestra hija, su trabajo y Erica"

Psicóloga-"Erica? Quien es?

Arizona-" al parecer la que me sustituirá"

Psicolaga-"mmm… bueno de eso hablaremos después, le tengo que dejar una tarea, por lo que he visto y escuchado, usted debe habla con Callie, aunque sea déjele un mensaje."

Arizona se levanto y asintió aunque no sabía como hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

…

Arizona ya en su departamento se sento en el sofá y agarro el teléfono, pero no podía hablar o dejarle un mensaje se sentía tan mal, aun asi agarro el teléfono y empezó ha hablar a desaogarse y mas por que sabia que Callie no estaba ahí.

Cuando termino siguió llorando y se quedo dormida.

…

Callie llego del hospital y dejo a Sofia en su habitación, ya que esta se quedo muy dormida, había sido un dia largo. Se acerco al teléfono para ver si había una llamada y si había una era de Arizona.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Callie decidió escuchar que es lo que había dicho Arizona, tal vez era por algo muy importante así que pulso el botón para escuchar.

Arizona- Callie se que ha pasado un tiempo desde que te he llamado… hoy hable con la psicóloga y me ha dicho que tenia que hablar contigo aunque fuera por un mensaje, no se si estas escuchando esto o si lo borraras pero tengo que hablar… no meresco que me respondas ni que me escuche yo solo no se como hacer esto, te he perdido y eso me duele mucho, no se si debo luchar por ti o dejarte ir, no lo se, … y tampoco lo que pasara conmigo, lo único que se es que te quiero a ti y a Sofia,… sabes cuando supe que estabas embaraza muy en el fondo me sentía feliz y cuando la tuve entre mis brazos sentía que también era mia, el amor que sentía por ti y Sofia fue creciendo y eso me hacia mas feliz (lo decía de manera muy contenta)… pero (con voz mas triste) ahora las he lastimado, no puede controlarme, no puede seguir siendo yo… me odio por lastimarlas, odio ese día cuando el avión cayo y odio mas el haber despertado sin una pierna (con voz muy enojada)…( paso un tiempo largo) Callie por favor perdóname, no quiero perderte y te estoy perdiendo, solo dame una oportunidad, solo dame una y la ultima. Bueno creo que he dicho mucho… te amo Callie y también a Sofia, si no me perdonas lo entenderé… cuídate.

Callie escucho cada palabra, sentía como Arizona la amaba pero también sentía enojo, en ese instante Sofia apareció viendo a Callie

Sofia-"mamá Zo?"

Callie con lagrimas en los ojos-"mamá Zo, esta en el hospital, no va a venir hoy?

Sofia-"ponto venda"

Callie-"si Sof, pronto vendrá a verte" carga a la niña y se la lleva a su habitación donde la arrulla hasta dormirla, sin darse cuenta le caen lagrimas y solo piensa en cuanto la ama pero en un instante piensa en Erica. En ese instante escucha el timbre, se levanta y abre, ve muy sonriente a Addison.

Addison-" Callie cuanto tiempo que no pasamos una noche de chicas?

Callie-"he?.. no se desde hace como mucho tiempo"

Addison-"correcto, así que he invitado pasar toda la noche con nosotras a Teddy, Erica, Meredith y Cristina, también invite a Lauren pero ella no quiso, así que te parece"

Callie iba a contestar pero Addison "es genial, bien entren chicas" todas las chicas entran haciendo escándalo y brincando.

Callie se acerca un poco a Addison" no creo que fuese el mejor momento ahora, no me encuentro muy bien"

Addison-" Callie yo se que no estas bien, no lo has estado por eso decidi hacer esta pequeña fiesta, además todas nos preocupamos por ti" se da la vuelta " que empiece la fiesta.

…

Todo era risas, mientras que Erica noto que Callie no se sentía muy bien la fue a ver.

Erica-" Callie?"

Callie la vio y le sonrio-"mande Erica"

Erica-"te sientes bien, te ves un poco triste"

Callie con una sonrisa mas forzada-"no estoy bien, creeme Erica, nunca he estado mejor"

Erica no le creía, sabia que su estado era lo peor en este momento-"bueno Callie, ven conmigo" la agarro de la mano y la llevaba a la habitación de Callie.

Cristina-" hey no hagan cosas malas he?"

Callie-"mejor no vayan a despertar a Sofia sino ustedes se quedan a dormirla"

Todas se quedaron viendo y luego rieron en voz, baja.

…

Erica-"cierra los ojos Callie"

Callie se le quedo viendo raro-" Erica no estoy ahora para juegos…" Erica la callo.

Erica-"shh , solo cierra los ojos, es una sorpresa"

Callie al ver que Erica insistía –"esta bien" y cerro los ojos.

Erica se puso detrás de Callie y le coloco una medallita con la imagen de un hada-" ya puedes abrir los ojos"

Callie abrió los ojos y luego vio la medallita, la gusto tanto, era de oro con un detallado perfecto de un hada se notaba que era de diseñador, sorio tanto y la abrazo-" gracias Erica" se junto tanto que le dio un beso, que se fue transformando en algo mas, pero se separo imediatamente.-"yo lo siento no"

Erica-" no importa Callie eso me hizo muy feliz, pero guarda esta medallita, sabes por que te la doy?" Callie negó con la cabeza "por que una medallita que lleva alas ayuda a que una persona se levante cuando esta enferma" Calli"pero yo no estoy enferma" Erica le sonrio-" no, no de la manera física pero si del corazón, te la doy por que quiero que vueles, que te levantes que seas otra vez feliz.

Callie se sintió tan bien y feliz-"te amo Erica"

**Las palabras te dañan y mas si viene de la persona que amas, pero también curan y mas si es de alguien que también amas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: disculpen por la manera de escritura, no se muy bien de escritura y bueno esto solo lo tomo como pasatiempo, como sea disculpen y gracias por seguir leyendo esto, prometo que lo tratare de hacerlo mejor ya que tengo mas tiempo. Por ultimo si me dejan comentarios negativos me gustaría que pusieran el por que? y algunas sugerencias de cómo arreglarlo. GRACIAS por su atención. **

Capitulo 10.

Callie no se había dado cuenta de lo había dicho, ni siquiera lo había pensado decir. Por su parte Erica se sentía feliz, pero ala vez confundida pues también sabia que Callie seguía amando a Arizona y que esta también. Cuando Callie iba hablar, Erica le puso la mano en la boca-"Callie no es necesario que me digas algo mas o me des una razón, no es necesario solo fue el momento y se que todavía la amas" Erica miro el reloj –"bueno ya es tarde me tengo que ir". Erica salió de la habitación y del departamento sin voltear a ver a Callie, aunque entendía que Callie no decía las cosas nada mas por el momento sino más bien por que lo sentía.

Callie se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar-"por_ que le dije eso a Erica, bueno es cierto que ella se a portado muy bien con migo y con todo el mundo de hecho, también juega con Sofia hasta juega con ella, además ella me ama y yo no diría tal cosa si no lo sintiera… pero todavía amo a Arizona pero ella alomejor ya no me ama… me siento tan mal… pero creo que debo de darle una oportunidad a Erica, por lo menos ella nunca me ha engañado, y ha cambiado tanto" _de pronto suena el telefon, Callie se levanta y contesta-" bueno… abogado"

Abogado-"los papeles de divorcio están listos, mañana mismo puede quedar divorcida si la Señora Arizona los firma."

Callie –"tan rápido?... bueno es lo mejor y… ya le aviso al abogado de Arizona"

Abogado-" si, en este momento ya debería de estar hablando con ella, tiene usted otra pregunta?"

Callie- no eso seria todo, lo de la niña prefiero arreglarme con ella personalmente"

Abogado-" esta bien, mañana la veo a la 1pm en el hospital"

Callie-" esta bien hasta mañana"

Callie cuelga el teléfono y se va a ver a Sofia, su único soporte, entre a la habitación de Sof y la encuentra profundamente dormida, la ve con un ternura y le toca la espalda. –" Sofia mi querida niña, van a pasar cosas un poco difíciles pero te juro que será lo mejor para ti y para mi, yo nunca hubiese querido que pasara esto pero ahora tengo que aceptarlo, y todo por un capricho del destino… un destino que me ha hecho muchas jugadas malas pero otras muy bunas entre esas estas tu" se le quedo viendo mientras se le caían las lagrimas y le acariciaba la cara, parecía un angelito.

…

Arizona seguía durmiendo cuando el teléfono sonó, despertándola inmediatamente.

Arizona-" bueno"

Abogado-"disculpe por despertarla tan tarde, soy su abogado, llamo para decirle que los papeles de divorcio están listos y mañana a la 1 se hara la firma de papeles y quedara oficialmente divorciada"

Arizona no podía creer esto pero aun asi supo que era mejor a si-" esta bien, mañana nos vemos, gracias por todo" y asi Arizona colgó, se nogo a pensar en lo que estaba pasando pero aun asi no pudo, le dolía, ella quería recupera a Callie y su familia pero primero tenia que estar bien. Pensando en su familia se quedo profundamente dormida.

…

Arizona llego primero a la sala de juntas del hospital Junto a su abogado, ella fingía que todo estaba bien, aunque claro en el fondo ella no quería hacer esto. Paso poco tiempo en el que apareció Callie, esta a su vez esperaba que Arizona llegara mas tarde o por lo menos no verla tan sonriente.

Abogado de Callie-" bien Dr. Robbins como vio mi cliente no puede nada, mas que la separación, esta de acuerdo con eso?"

Arizona le había dicho a su abogado que el hablara, asi que fue su abogado quien contesto-"esta de acuerdo con todo"

El abogado de Callie le dio los papeles a esta, Callie lo leyó y firmo imediatamente, Arizona quería detenerla pero sabia que no debía hacerlo, luego fue turno de Arizona igual leyó y firmo.

Abogado de Callie acomodando los papeles-"bien a partir de hoy están oficialmente divorciadas, no hay nada por ley que las detenga a rehacer sus vidas"

Arizona-"y de Sofia que hay de ella?"

Callie-"eso lo hablaremos nosotras en este momento, será algo personal, no quiero que Sofia este metida en temas de leyes, así que si nos permiten estar a solas" los abogados asintieron y salieron, ya no tenia nada mas que hacer. Solo les dejaron los papeles que constaban de su divorcio y salieron. Callie se sentó-"bueno lo de Sofia quedaría que la tendras 2 veces a la semana y se podrá quedar en tu casa, aparte de que un fin de semana te la quedas y yo un fin de semana, estas de acuerdo?"

Arizona con tranquilidad-" esta bien para mi, que días la voy a tener?"

Callie-" bueno los martes y jueves… mmm este fin de semana me la quedo yo, tu el siguiente fin de semana, esta bien?

Arizona –"si no hay problema" mirando hacia abajo queriendo llora y triste "no… hay... Problema."

Estaba claro que ninguna quería divorciarse y mucho menos tener que turnarse a Sofia, las dos se miraron tiernamente, cuando sonó su alarma de Arizona que tenia que ver a un niño.

Arizona-"me tengo que ir, el martes paso en la mañana por Sofia, hasta luego" salió sin escuchar respuesta alguna de Callie, esta solo vio como se alejaba caminando, al igual que se alejaba de su vida y parecía que no le importaba lo que le pasara. Empezó a llorar y se quedo por un rato sola en aquella sala que al parecer reafirmaba el final de aquel inmenso amor que alguna vez tuvieron ellas dos.

…

En la noche Arizona estaba con Teddy, -"Teddy, dime como le hago para que regrese con migo?, la extraño tanto, la amo, ella es todo para mi"

Teddy-"Arizona primero tienes que curarte y luego luchar por ella"

Arizona no contesto y solo lloraba en los brazos de Teddy, en ese instante sintió el vibrador de su celular, Arizona vio la pantalla era su mamá.

Arizona no sabia si contestar o no. Teddy-"quien es, Arizona?

Arizona mientras agarraba su celular para contestar-"es mi mamá", " hola mamá, que pasa?"

Barbara-"bueno hija queríamos saber como esta tu, Callie y Sofia"

Arizona tratando de no escucharse triste-"estamos bien mamá"

Barbara-" cariño, que te pasa?, no te escuchas bien."

Arizona no aguanto mas-"Callie y yo nos hemos divorciado"

Barbara sorprendida-"que? Por que?" con voz seria y un poco enojada "que le hiciste Arizona?"

Arizona se sorprendió que su mamá supiera que fuera culpa de ella-"le fui infiel".


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Barbara impresionada-"como pudiste, Arizona… tu papá quiere hablar contigo, te lo paso"

Arizona sentía como un enorme agujero en su corazón, y un poco de miedo al tener que escuchar a su padre, el cual le había dicho que el engaño era una de las cosas que nunca debería hacer y mas hacia la persona amada. Daniel-" Arizona?"

Arizona-"si papá?"

Daniel-" hija, sabes te quiero tanto, como no tienes idea, siempre me he sentido orgullosos de ti, pero ahora no se que te pasa… tu nunca arias algo de esta magnitud"

Arizona-"lo se papá, lo se"

Daniel-" de quien fue la decisión del divorcio?, espero que haya sido de Callie y no tuya"

Arizona no entendía por que tenia que haber sido decisión de Callie y no de ella, pero en estas circunstancias prefería solo responder que preguntar-" si, fue de Callie, papá"

Daniel tomo un respiro-" por mi parte Arizona apoyo a Callie"

Arizona se molesto un poco, no le importaba a su papá el dolor por el que estaba pasando, -" por que padre, no entiende por lo que estoy pasando y el dolor que tengo"

Daniel-"no, no lo entiendo completamente, pero por lo que tengo entendido usted se lo merece, además de que sabemos que no la ha tratado bien desde el accidente, hija tienes que estar mejor contigo, por que asi no lograras nada… tu mamá quiere hablar contigo te la paso… ha una ultima cosa, arregla las cosas hija yo se que puedes"

Barbara-"Arizona te quiero mucho pero apoyo a tu padre y a Callie, y espero que cambies, que realmente encuentres lo que necesitas, hasta luego Arizona."

Arizona-"hasta luego" cuelga pensando que si, sus padres tenían razón, la única que se había equivocado era ella,

Teddy-" que te pasa? Que te dijeron tus padres?

Arizona limpiándose las lágrimas-"que están a favor de Callie y esta bien lo del divorcio, aparte de que me echaron la culpa."

Teddy-"bueno, que piensas hacer"

Arizona cabizbaja-"no lo se… seguiré yendo con la psicóloga y luego vere, en serio no se nada de lo que tengo que hacer"

Teddy-"se que no necesitas mas problemas, pero recuerda que Erica ama a Callie y al parecer Callie esta sintiendo cosas por ella"

Arizona-"tienes razón pero no puedo hacer nada en un mal estado"

…

Callie estaba en su departamento con Sofia, esta estaba durmiendo pues había juagado mucho en el dia, _hija, hoy ha sido un dia muy difícil, mamá y yo nos hemos divorciado, ella no dudo ni un segundo en firmar los papeles, parece que no me quiere mas… pero a ti te adora, debo decirte que eso a veces me pone celosa, cuando terminamos de firmar los papeles pregunto por ti, que iba a pasar contigo y ella, llegamos al acuerdo que estarías con ella los martes, jueves asi como turnarnos los fines de semana…_ se sento en el sofá y siguió hablando…_ sabes, al parecer eres lo único que nos une… bueno eres muy especial, por ti estoy segura que alguna vez me amo…_ con lagrimas y mas triste…_ no se que ba a pasar con nosotras pero se que por ti todo será lo correcto.___En ese instante tocaron la puerta, Callie se limpia las lagrimas y sale sin antes darle un beso a Sofia, cuando abre la puerta ve a Erica con una piza.

Erica con una gran sonrisa-"pasaba por aquí, cuando se me ocurrió visitarte"

Callie al escucharla se puso un poco feliz y su corazón parecía renacer-" pasabas por aquí con una pizza?"

Erica-"aunque parezca extraño si"

Callie-"bueno ya, pasa y siéntate."

Erica se dejo la pizza en la cocina y se sento en el sofá de la sala, mientras Callie sirvia la pizza-" Erica quiere vino"

Erica-"mmm… si"

Callie-" blanco y tinto?"

Erica-" tinto, esta bien?

Las dos hablaron por un rato, cuando Sofia se despertó y empezó a llorar, Callie se levanto para ver lo que le pasaba.

Sofia-"mamá Zo" con gritos y lagrimas en los ojos.

Callie-" Sofia, ella no puede venir, tiene cosas que hacer y ahora no puede venir" Sofia no escuchaba explicación alguna, seguía llamando a Arizona.

Erica al darse cuenta que no Callie no podía callarla-" Callie, descansa un poco yo me encargo de ella"

Callie solo asintió y salió. Erica cargo a Sofia, le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, luego le sobo la cabeza, esta empezó a calmarse, hasta que cayo rendidamente dormida. Erica salió y vio a Callie un poco asustada.

Erica-"que tienes Callie"

Callie-" me he divorciado de Arizona hoy, Sofia la quiere mucho, no se si pueda resistir esto Erica"

Erica-" calmate Callie todo estará bien"

Callie-" y si no lo esta?"

Erica-"bueno no estas sola, me tienes a mi"

Callie-"no creo que quieras tener un bebe, aparte no creo que podamos…" guardo silencio al darse cuenta que se le estaba confesando a Erica.

Erica-"bueno si me gustaría tener un bebe, y formar una familia contigo Callie"

Callie no sabia que decir, todavía no estaba segura si la quería o no la quería de esa manera

Erica-"no es necesario que me responadas en este momento, pero mi tiempo en el hospital se esta acabando en una semana me tendre que ir si no he logrado mi cometido. Hasta luego Callie"

…

Arizona estaba esperando su café, cuando llega Lauren.

Lauren-" como estas Arizona?"

Arizona de mal humor-" como quieres que este?, bueno de todas maneras ya lograste lo que querías, ya me divorcie ¿feliz?"

Arizona se hiba alejando, pero Lauren alconazo agarrarla del brazo, empezando a jalarla-" que te pasa Lauren, suéltame? Lauren no dio respuesta, llegaron a un dormitorio del hospital y la empujo, Lauren cerro la puerta.

Lauren-"estoy fastidiada de esto Arizona…" Arizona iba a hablar, "no, no digas nada ahora escúchame… yo no estoy feliz por que te hayas divorciado, y no lo estoy por que eso te lastima, eso a su vez me lastima, me lastima por que te amo, como no tienes idea, pero tu felicidad tal parece no es con migo, por eso no lo he intentado mas seguir conquistándote, por que se que no lo lograre… yo me he dado por vencida contigo Arizona, pero algo si te diré, quiero tu felicidad, no te diré que tu felicidad es mi felicidad por que si no es conmigo me sentiré triste, pero tendré la satisfacción de haber echo lo correcto" Lauren se detuvo y vio que Arizona quería llorar.

Arizona-"tan mala persona soy?"

Lauren-" no eres mala persona, solo estas recibiendo lo que no has hecho con amor, solo estas pagando por eso… al igual que yo"

Lauren se acerco a Arizona, esta comenzó a llorar, sentía que su mundo se estaba haciendo añicos y todo por sus malas decisiones.

Lauren-" podemos ser amigas por lo menos?"

Arizona-" amigas"

…

Psicóloga-" como estas, Arizona"

Arizona-"un poco mejor"

Psicóloga-"hiciste lo que te pedi"

Arizona-"si pero no recibí respuesta alguna de Callie"

Psicóloga-" al parecer esta todavía muy lastimada, me he enterado de que tu divorcio fue ayer, como te sientes respecto a esto"

Arizona-"muy mal"

Psicóloga-"como fue el proceso de divorcio ayer"

Arizona-" bueno yo llegue primero, no quería ver a Callie esperándome, no quería ver esa mirada, asi que por eso llegue temprano, leí los papeles y luego Callie, las dos parecíamos de acuerdo, pero no era asi, no por lo menos yo, primero firme yo los papeles, los firme rápido y sin pensarlo, y Callie igualmente los firmo rápido, después Callie me dijo como nos diviriamos a Sofia, en ese instante me llamaron para ver a un niño así que me salí. Callie se quedo ahí, no se que paso después.

Psicóloga-"no has hablado con Callie después de eso"

Arizona-" no, hasta mañana que vaya por Sofia, pero no estoy segura de que quiera hablar conmigo"

Psicóloga-"hablando de eso, mañana comienza una terapia en una hacienda como a 2 horas, que te ayudaría mucho"

Arizona-" mañana no puedo, se que es por mi bien, pero Sofia es mas importante"

Psicóloga-" por que Sofia es importante tendrías que tomarlo"

Arizona se quedo pensativa-"bueno esta bie, de que hora a que hora"

Psicolga-" hay dos pequeños problemas, el primero es que es como un retiro que durara 3 meses en los cuales estaras alejada del mundo exterior, y tienes que llevar a una persona que se quede contigo todo ese tiempo, pero te aseguro que cuando salgas estará mejor, cuando regreses solo seguiremos con cosas pequeñas"

Arizona-" eso es mucho tiempo, además no tengo a nadie que este conmigo ese tiempo, que pasara con Callie, y Sofia, que tal que cuando regrese Callie este con alguien mas"

Psicóloga-"tienes que tomar esta decisión pronto Arizona, esto te puede ayudar a ser como tu antiguo yo, que creo que has de extrañar"

Arizona mirando sus manos-" si tiene razón, si eso me ayudara mas rápido lo are, pero no quiero que le diga a nadie sobre esto"

Psicóloga-" de eso no te preocupes, pero a quien te llevaras."

Arizona-" a una nueva amiga"

…

Arizona fue a la oficina de Owen.

Arizona-Owen, tengo que ir a una terapia por 3 meses, y me quedare ahí por ese tiempo, me ire con Lauren, te digo esto por que quiero que en este tiempo te agas responsable de las decisiones de junta y todo eso.

Owen- eso es muy repentino, cuando te iras.?

Arizona-mañana

Owen-esta bien me are responsable, pero que pasara con Callie?

Arizona-bueno no le vas a decir, ni a ella ni a nadie, no quiero que sepan de lo que estoy haciendo, asi que di que me tengo que ir a un hospital que me solicita y regreso en algún tiempo, depende de cómo vaya todo.

Owen- "esta bien"

…

Arizona llego mucho antes a su departamento, antes de que Calli apareciera por esos rumbos y llamo a Lauren. Depues de un rato escucho la puerta sonar.

Arizona arreglando sus maletas.-"pasa"

Lauren-" estas segura de esto, no creo que resulte muy favorable para tu relación con Callie"

Arizona-" no te preocupes por eso tengo un az bajo la manga"

Las dos salieron del departamento, mientras salian hablo al teléfono de departamento de Callie.

Arizona-" Callie. No podre ir mañana por Sofia, ni por un buen rato, me han llamado para ir a un hospital y no se bien cuando tendre que regresar, calculo como 3 meses, ha porcierto no me llames no podre contestarte, pero tratare de comunicarme lo mas posible, hasta luego Callie y perdón por todo"


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Callie despues de un gran dia de trabajo pero laborioso, llega a su casa, deja a Sofia en su habitación y decide tomar un poco de vino mientras ordena sus ideas, iba hacia el sofá cuando vio una luz roja en el teléfono, que no significaba otra cosa que un mensaje en buzon. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era de Arizona, dudo un poco pero aun asi apretó el botón para escuchar…

Al terminar la llama, se molesto _como pudo irse sin decírmelo en la frente, ni siquiera dice porque ha que hospital se va, se por tres meses, para colmo no me puedo comunicar con ella… así intenta que la perdone…_Se levanto y fue directo a al departamento que era de Marck. Toco varias veces pero nadie abrió, luego de un rato de estar parada frente a la puerta se dio cuenta que de seguro ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue. Se se sento en la entrada de la puerta de Arizona…_ a lo mejor era muy importante ese caso, a lo mejor necesita tiempo y por eso se fue sin decirme mucho,o… simplemente ya no me quiere, bueno creo que me dejo de querer desde hace tiempo, ni siquiera escuche en los últimos meses un Te amo o aunque sea un Te quiero, bueno soy la persona que le destruyo la vida, pero ella me juro que no me lastimaría… ella lo prometió cuando nos casamos, pero al parecer fue una mentira, o solo dejo de amarme__**. **_Se quedo un rato sentada ahí llorando, pensando en sus errores y que realmente seguía amando con toda su alma a Arizona.

Despues de un rato decidió levantarse, ya era tarde alomejor paso una o dos horas, ni siquiera había medido el tiempo. Entro a su departamento y luego pensó que tenia que preguntarle a Owen el podría saber a donde estaba Arizona.

…

Temprano, Callie fue a la oficina de Owen.

Owen-"como has estado Callie?" con una sonrisa

Callie-"bien, gracias" se le veía muy cansada " quisiera saber donde se ha ido Arizona?"

Owen tranquilo-"bueno supongo que ya sabes que se fue, bien, esta en un hospital no me acuerdo del nombre, pero se encuentra a un par de horas de aquí"

Callie-"de que caso se trata, que tarde tanto tiempo"

Owen un poco nervioso-"es de… al parecer de un niño que padece una enfermedad muy extraña, no se sabe mucho de eso"

Callie-"que enfermedad"?

Owen-"no se bien es algo de una degeneración que provoca que el niño no tenga bien su motricidad"

Callie quedo satisfecha pero todavía dudaba, así que hizo otra pregunta-" y solo se fue sola?"

Owen sabia que tarde o temprano se enteraría que se había ido con Lauren, así que era mejor que se enterara-" no, ella se fue con la Dr. Lauren"

Callie, enojada y gritando-" con Lauren?, por Dios por que no la enviaste con otra persona, en que estas pensando Owen. Enviarla con una rompe familias, esto es lo único que me faltaba" se dio cuenta de que estaba reprochando como si todavía fuera su esposa, se dio cuenta que todavía sentía amor por Arizona igual que antes y que nada había desaparecido de este"… perdón Owen, es que me duele esto, no se como podre vivir sin ella, Erica me ha propuesto formalizar con ella, y estaba segura que la amaba pero lo que se ahora es que no, ella se merece a alguien mas, y yo solo … solo quiero dejar de amar a Arizona… perdón por decirte todo esto.."

Owen-" no, esta bien Callie, créeme ella se todavía te ama, solo que tuvo que llevarse a Lauren por que era su única opción, no por que este con ella significa que no te ame… las personas que hemos sido infieles nos sentimos tan mal, como si fueramos asesinos, ya que sentimos que estamos matando el amor que existe con la persona amada."

Callie-"gracias por todo Owen, tengo cosas que hacer hasta luego"

…

Erica iba a la oficina de Owen cuando escucho la voz de Callie, ella decidió escuchar, puesto que habían mencionado su nombre, cuando escucho que Callie no la amaba y seguía amando a Arizona quiso esperar para hablar con Callie. Ella realmente sentía un dolor tan fuerte al escuchar esto.

…

Callie salió y se encontró con Erica, Callie se dio cuenta que había escuchado mas de lo que hubiese querido. –" Erica, yo.."

Erica puso su mano en los labios de Callie-"por favor Callie, se que no me amas, esta bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones, yo me iré dentro de una semana y tu seguirás tu vida, yo… yo seguiré la mía, como se que te estaré evitando quiero decirte algo…" Callie se sentía tan mal, quería hablar pero sabia que tenia que dejar continua a Erica-" escucha Callie, no eres una persona horrible como piensas, eres maravillosa, cualquiera se enamoraría de ti sin dudarlo… me gustaría decirte que no me gustas y que he dejado de amarte, pero no es así,… por ti supe lo que era amar realmente, lo que era preguntarse día y noche como estabas, en quien pensabas? Si pensabas en mi?, me hiciste ser tan feliz, eras… eres tan especial , lo que cualquier ser humano busca en este planeta, siempre eres amable, sonriente, tienes un corazón de oro… sabes desde el día que te deje supe que había dejado la única persona en el mundo que me hacia sentir un hogar, encontré los pedazos que habia perdido de amar, se muy bien que intente recuperarte pero fracase, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, ni haber perdido. Gracias Callie por haberme dejado amarte, por dejarme ver la vida diferente, GRACIAS POR HAVER APARECIDO EN MI VIDA , …" Callie lloraba, nadie le había dicho cosas tan hermosas, aunque esto hacia sentirse mil veces mas triste, Erica levanto su mano y seco las lagrimas de Callie"… no llores Callie, bien ahora mmm, adiós, cuídate y se que te volveré a ver, esto no es un adiós, solo un hasta luego" Erica termino de hablar y le dio un fuerte abrazo, luego se fue sin antes darle un sonrisa.

Callie vio como se alejaba la persona que la hizo sentirse bien en las ultimas semanas,…_ soy una persona horrible, ahora estoy sola, tan sola,… bueno tengo a Sofia. _

Addison vio a Callie, asi que se acerco a ella-" hola Callie… que tienes?

Callie vio a Addison, _bueno por lo menos me queda una amiga-_ "tienes un minuto Addison, quiero hablar con alguien, no me siento muy bien"

Addison-"mmm… ahora no, pero que te parece hoy en la noche"

Callie-"perfecto"

…

Arizona y Lauren llegaron al lugar, al bajar vieron algo parecido a una pequeña ciudad, donde se encontraban muchas personas incapacitadas, pero todo era tan feliz.

En ese instante llego una señorita que se les hacerco-" buenos días, son la Dr. Robbins y la Dr. Boswell"

Arizona y Lauren asintieron-" bien, mi nombre es Elizabeth, es un gusto conocerlas"

Arizona y Lauren-" el gusto es nuestro"

Elizabeth-" bien, yo soy la encargada de esto, como ven es como una pequeña ciudad, es para que las personas cuando salgan de aquí no encuentren ningún problema, este lugar es para enseñarlos que no se puede tener ninguna discapacidad, la única que existe esta en su mente… bien las guía hacia su cuarto"

Lauren se quedo viendo a Arizona, parecía que tenia miedo. Elizabeth les enseño el lugar, luego las dejo en su departamento-" bien hoy descansaran y puede conocer el lugar, ustedes desayunar aquí o pueden hacerlo en algún restaurante… mañana comienza su nueva vida aquí, ahí en la mesa están sus horarios, trate de no faltar, eso demuestra que le importa y puede salir antes, así que buenos días."

Las dos se sentaron- Lauren-" y bien Arizona que te parece este lugar?"

Arizona viendo sus horarios-" parece bien…mmm… tengo horario de las 12 hasta las 4, mmm… me enseñaran a correr bien, conducir, nadar, andar en bicicleta y… a patinar."

Lauren-" todo eso suena bien…no dice para que necesitan traer a una persona?"

Arizona-" si, es de apoyo, ese es su trabajo, aparte de que tendrá que acudir en ocasiones en la terapia cuando se le solicite, por otra parte de ahí tienes todo el tiempo libre"

Lauren-" si ese es mi trabajo ten por seguro que lo are muy bien y feliz"

Arizona- te lo agradesco mucho Lauren.

Ese dia se la pasaron conociendo el lugar, hablando y riendo. Parecía todo perfecto.

…

Por la noche, Addison y Callie llegaron juntas al departamento de la ultima,Callie puso a Sofia en su cama y luego Salio. Al salir Addison ya habia servido algo de comer y un poco de vino.

Addison-" perdón, es que ya tenia hambre" miro las copas de vino " y mucha sed"

Callie, dio una leve sonrisa,-" esta bien no importa". Comieron, tomaron, hasta rieron algo.

Addison-" y bien de que quieres hablar?"

Callie suspiro, luego bajo su cabeza viendo sus manos-" hoy Erica me ha dicho que se va, por que no la amo, y es cierto no la amo," Callie guardo silencio pero se dio cuenta que Addison solo quería escuchar primero todo lo que quisiera decir" de eso me di cuenta hoy, al saber que Arizona se habia ido a un hospital con Lauren, realmente estoy celosa, pero ella no es mas mi esposa, no debía importarme… Erica me dijo cosas muy lindas como despedida, dijo que era maravillosa, y que daba gracias a Dios por haber aparecido en su vida…" Callie empezó a llorar pero aun asi siguió"… yo no se que hacer, realmente nunca dejare de amar a Arizona… tengo que olvidarla Addison, pero como?, quiero ser feliz, solo quiero seguir siendo yo.

Addison al ver que había terminado de hablar –" Callie, eres una buena persona, lo que sientes es normal, no se si puedas olvidar a Arizona ni se que puede pasar mas adelante, solo se que al final de cuentas serás feliz Callie, ya lo veras."…" por cierto he llamado a una amiga, dentro de un par de minutos vendrá"

Callie-"una amiga, quien? Y para que?

Addison-" bueno ella es bi al igual que tu, es doctora, y creo que te servirá conocer nueva gente, y la traje por que ya sabia que con Erica no funcionaria muy bien que digamos, asi que hoy cuando te vi llorar en el hospital supe que era el momento adecuando de que la conocieras."

Callie, le quería gritar, pero sono la puerta-Addison-" es ella, créeme te gustara" Addison se levanta y abre ( es un persona de cómo 35 años, de la misma estatura de Calli, ojos verdes, rubia, sonriente, demasiado linda) Addison se acerca a Callie la cual esta impactada al verla-" se que te gustan rubias"…" bien ella es Noelia"

Noelia paso y saludo a Callie-"buenas noches, gusto en conocerte"

Callie-"e, el, gusto… es… mío"


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Noelia se acerco a Addison-"creo que deberíamos hablar"," nos permitiría un momento Callie"

Callie viendo que le pasaba a Noelia lo mismo que a ella, solo dio un sonrisa, asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Noelia-"no te había dicho que no me interesaba conocer a nadie en este preciso momento"

Addison sonriendo-"lo se, lo se, pero tenia que hacerlo, ustedes dos no han pasado por buenas cosas, además de que se parecen mucho en actitud. Se que se llevaran bien"

Noelia-" luego vere como me las pagaras, y por lo que veo ella también piensa lo mismo"

Addiso-" ya, relax, no me vas a decir que no es bonita?

Noelia-" si, es bonita, pero Addison, no estoy para cosas de este estilo en este preciso momento"

Addison-" como ya te dije, lo se,… además es latina como te gustan"…" ahora si, que tal para que se conozcan un poco mejor, me voy a dar una ducha en tu regadera Callie"

Noelia y Callie pusieron su cara de no te atrevas Addison, pero esta solo les sonrio y se metió al cuarto de Callie, cerro bien la puerta, dejando que todo tomara su curso.

Noelia-" creo que debería irma"

Callie-" no prefieres quedarte un rato, digo es que ahora estoy un poco enojada con Addison que si me dejan sola con ella, mañana aparecerá en el periódico su asesinato"

Noelia con una pequeña risa-" esta bien"

Callie-" toma asiento… quieres comer o beber algo"

Noelia-"vino blanco estaría bien"

Callie se le quedo viendo con cara de esto asusta un poco, Noelia-" si no tiene, agua estaría bien"

Callie-" no, si, si tengo" se levanto, sirviéndole el vino a Noelia, se dio cuenta que en si, si se parecían un poco Noelia y Arizona.

Noelia-" gracias"

Callie-" de nada…" al ver que todo estaba en silencio decidió comenzar una charla-" Addison dijo que también eres doctora"

Noelia dejando su copa de vino-" si, tengo dos especialidades, una es de medico plástico y el otro de pediatría."

Callie no podía creer que enserio tuvieran tanto en parecido-" eso suena bien y trabajas en…"

Noelia-" bueno de hecho la próxima semana comenzare a trabajar en el hospital que usted trabaja, como medico plástico"

Callie-" eso es genial, hace tiempo que no teníamos un medico plástico en el hospital"

Noelia-" si, lo siento mucho, me entere de lo que paso"

Callie-"no te preocupes ya todo esta mejor"

Noelia-" cual es tu especialidad?"

Callie-"soy del departamento de ortopedia"

Noelia-"eso es genial, es una especialización muy requerida en cualquier lugar"

…

Addison se tomo un tiempo bañándose, luego durmió un rato cuando vio que eran las 11 de la noche decidió salir para ver se encontraba todo. Antes de salir escucho una risas lo cual provoco que se sintiera mejor.

Addison-" al parecer se están llevando muy bien"

Callie-" si, la platica con ella es muy fácil"

Noelia-" lo mismo digo"

Addison-" eso es genial" _al parecer le acabo de ser de Cupido, estas dos se llevan tan bien._

…

Arizona se habia despertado un poco asustada, luego recordó donde estaba…_ apenas es el primer dia, esto creo que va a ser un poco duro… ha donde esta Lauren?… _Se levanto y busco, pensó que alomejor estaría con ella en la cama, cundo vio que estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer.

Lauren-" te desperté, perdón es que ya son las 10 y necesitaba preparar el dasayuno"

Arizona-" ha esta bien, por cierto donde dormiste?"

Lauren-" en el sofá"

Arizona-" bien, de hoy en adelante tu en la cama yo en el sofá… me voy a bañar, en dos horas comienza mi terapia"

Lauren le iba a contestar cuando vio que se habia metido a la ducha.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando salió Arizona de bañarse y vio un desayuno completo, -" que es todo esto Lauren?"

Lauren-" como se que vas ha esta hasta las 4 de la tarde en terapia pensé que seria bueno un desayuno completo y bien balanceado, bueno te vas a quedar ahí parada o vienes a comer?

Arizona se sento y comenzó a comer…_ cocina muy rico, me podría acostumbrar ha esto, pero… todo esto lo hago para regresar con Callie, si Laurne hubiese llagado primero podría haber pasado que me hubiese casado con ella…. No Arizona no, tu esta bien con Callie, y tienes que luchar por sofia._

Lauren-" en que estas pensando Arizona?"

Arizona se quedo viendo como si le estuviera leyendo la mente-" en nada, solo que cocinas bien"

Lauren-" me agrada que te guste, sabes estaba pensando que podríamos después de tu terapia salir a pasear, creo que eso te servirá o ver una película"

Arizona pensó que era como una cita, pero también no podía dejar a Lauren tan sola-" me parece bien… ya son las 11:30" se levanto " ya me tengo que ir" antes de irse le dio un beso a Lauren en la frente, sin darse cuenta era un habito " yo mmm lo siento"

Lauren sonrojada, feliz, pero mostrando distanciamiento-" no importa, vete se te hace tarde"

Arizona salió rumbo asu primer dia de Terapia y Lauren se quedo tocando su frente, y pensando que a lo mejor todavía tenia una oportunidad.

…

Callie buscaba a Erica, pero esta había dejado un recado de que tenia que regresar a su antiguo hospital por que razones personales. Pero que la llamaran si se le necesitaba. Callie pensó que deseguro esta era mejor manera que estarse evitando, caminaba hacia su oficina cuando vio a Addison.

Addison-" y dime que te pareció Noelia?"

Callie-" creo que es una gran persona, me cae bien?"

Addison-" ho no, yo se que te cayo mejor que bien, además vi como la viste y vi como te veía"

Callie-" no estes inventando cosas Addison"

Addison-" no invento nada solo se que entre ustedes dos hay chispa"

Callie, ya un poco molesta agarro a Addison del brazo y la llevo al baño donde checo que no se encontraba absolutamente nadie, cerro la puerta. Addison-" hey Callie, yo no soy tu tipo"

Callie-" eso ya lo se, te traje aquí por que ahí fuera vuelan los rumores. Ademas no creo que Noelia este para una relación y menos yo, menos con ella" Callie se hiba a salir cuando ahora Addison la agarra del brazon.

Addison-" por que no?

Callie se detiene, se queda un rato en silencio pensando si decirlo o no-" por que es muy pronto?"

Addison-" acabas de decir que menos con ella, esa no creo que sea una razón."

Callie-" bueno ya, por que se parece mucho a Arizona, tiene especialidad en Pediatria, le gusta el vito blanco, tiene oyuelos, rubia, ojos claros, amable y tiene una increíble sonrisar, todo de ella me acuerda mucho a Arizona, su antiguo yo, por dios…" empeiza a llorar.

Addison-" si parece un poco, pero ella nunca te engañaría, ni te culparía de algo, además de que tiene otra especialidad que la de medico plástico, y ella no esta mal contigo, creo que le gustas,… creo que puedes salir con ella y ser feliz"

Callie no contesto solo abrazo a Addison.

…

Arizona llego a su primera terapia. Elizabeth-" hola Arizona, en esta primera etapa vas ha escribir lo que siente, ya sea para una persona, para ti, o alguien inexistente, solo saca todo lo que sientes, es como un diario, y puedes escribir lo que hiciste ahora antes de venir o algo de tu pasad, también porque viniste a este lugar. Aquí te dejo el papel y el lápiz… por cierto no lo rompas, nadie de aquie lo leira, de eso puedes estar segura."

Arizona solo asintió y comenzó a tratar de escribir… _bueno no se que escribir, solo bueno_ … ya que dijo como un diario… _hoy bese en la frente a Lauren erróneamente, la chica con la que engañe a mi esposa, si se que esta mal que la haya traído por que pues es como si estuviera otra vez engañando a mi esposa e hija, por ellas estoy aquí. Pero hoy al ver a Lauren cocinar y luego el beso, sentí como mariposas en mi estomago parecidas a las que siento al pensar, ver, escuchar o sentír a mi esposa, bueno ex – esposa. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que siempre luchare por ella y mi hija, y que siempre la amare._

Cuando termino ya habia tan bien terminado la primera parte, ahora era una platica en grupo, donde participo por que tenia que hacerlo si quería salir lo antes posible, luego una algo de calentamiento para las ultimas horas poder realizar los ejercicios físicos. Al terminar todo esto, se dio cuenta que no estaba cansada, luego le dieron otra hoja donde escribiera todo lo que siente ahora.

Llego a su apartamento donde se encontraba una comida muy bien preparada parecía un obra de arte y Lauren estaba ahí sentada-" siéntate prepare la comida, creo que debes estar cansada"

Arizona-" mmm si un poco, creo que mejor vemos la película, por cierto eso se ve delicioso"

Lauren-" gracias, pero mejor pruébalo"

Arizona se acerco y sento, comio un bocadillo-" esta delicioso, me has sorprendido"

Lauren-" ya ves, es uno de mis pasatiempo preferidos" con esto comenzó una amena platica hasta que que se acordó Arizona que se tenia que bañar ya que habia echo mucho ejercicio. Arizona-"si me disculpas me tengo que dar una ducha, hoy hice mucho trabajo físico"

Lauren-"esta bien adelante mientras tanto preparare todo para ver la película"

Arizona se levanto y se metió a la ducha. _Creo que esto no esta tan mal, pero como me gustaría ver a Sofia y Callie por lo menos un rato. _Ese fue su único pensamiento.

Luego vieron la película, era una de comedia romántica. Lauren no habia escuchado ninguna risa de Arizona durante la película cuando empezó a escuchar una risa que poco a poco se convirtió en lagrimas-Lauren-" que te pasa Arizona?" y la abrazo, se dio cuenta que era por que no esta con la persona que quería, Arizona no respondió, y asi se quedaron un rato hasta que Lauren vio que Arizona ya se habia quedado dormina-_ sabes Arizona este dia cuando me diste un beso en la frente me sentí como tu esposa, hasta cuando te servi el desayuno y la comida, pero me duele ver que solo en tu carazon vive Callie y no yo, estare aquí hasta que esto termine luego me ire, perdóname por haberte quitado lo que mas querías. _

…

Por otro lado Callie tenia una cita con Noelia, claro como amigas y con Addison

Noelia-" este lugar es encantador"

Addison-"te dije que este era un exelente lugar" se acerco al oído de Noelia y le susurro " además aquí tienes a la chica mas guapa del lugar"

Noelia sin pensarlo mucho-" si tienes razón"

Addison-" al parecer ya estas cediendo, como por que?" todavía en tono de susurro.

Noelia-" creo que cuando empeze hablar con ella, se me hizo tan fácil como si la conociera de hace tiempo, además tiene un niña encantadora, creo que me empieza a gustar"

Addison-" te hare un favor mas"

Noelia-" espera que vas hacer?"

Addison se acerco a Callie que estaba con Sofia jugando-" sabes me llevo a Sofia al departamento mientras tu y Noelia arreglan unas cosas"

Callie-" que cosas?" Addison ya estaba a metros de distancia con Sofia, asi que solo se voltio y vio a Noelia, esta solo se acerco-" creo que debemos hablar según cree Addison"

Callie-" al parecer, que tal si vamos a sentarnos en el parque"

Noelia asintió y siguió a Callie, no paso mucho cuando Callie encontró el lugar indicado-" Noelia, sabes tu te pareces mucho a mi ex?

Noelia-" al parecer si, eso ya me lo ha dicho Addison"

Callie-" si, ella no se guarda nada, pero para estar seguras sabes que es lo que espera Addison de nosotras"

Noelia-" si, que conformemos una familia, empezar a salir y ser felices…"

Callie-" exactamente, pero tu quieres comenzar una relación"

Noelia se puso pensativa, -" sabes, no estaba segura de ti, pero cuando te vi supe que eras única y especial, asi que si tu no tienes ningún problema podríamos comenzar saliendo y luego veremos"

Callie-" mmm, solo salir después veremos"

Asi comenzó una nueva realcion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota 1: Bueno he quitado a Erica por que la verdad no me gusta y no me cae muy bien, así que invente el personaje de Noelia.**

**Nota 2: como no me siento bien, ya que recibí malas noticias, … es probable que muchas cosas que escriba sean tristes o con mucho odio, o puede que vuele mucho mas mi imaginación. **

**Nota 3. GRACIAS por seguir este cuento o fanfic o como quieran. Se les agradece. **

Capitulo 14

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Arizona y Lauren se habían ido, asi como una semana en la que Callie y Noelia estaban saliendo a citas tipo amigas.

Arizona aunque pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en Callie y en Sofia no se habia podido comunicar con ellas por que el permiso que se tenia de utilizar computadora, teléfono o celular solo era una vez a la semana, aparte de que se sentía bien de cierto modo pues queriendo o no Lauren la estaba haciendo feliz.

Mientras que la relación en esta semana de Callie y Noelia estaba creciendo, Callie sentía cada vez mas poder olvidar a Arizona aunque era demasiado pronto para hacerlo cierto. Aparte de que Noelia aceptaba totalmente a Sofia y la quería, esto provocaba que Callie sintiera algo cada vez más fuerte. Pero Sofia había estado pidiendo mucho a Arizona, todos los días desde que se fue Arizona, Sofia lloraba. Callie le habia pedido a Owen que le dijera a Arizona que se comunicara ya que Sofia la necesitaba, y Owen siempre le contestaba que pasaría una semana. Esa era su única respuesta. Por todo lo demás Callie se sentía feliz, bueno hasta cierto punto.

…

Callie estaba con Noelia cuando Sofia empezó a llorar, Callie como entro a su cuarto.-" Sofia, por favor, mamá Zo no esta aquí?

Sofia gritando y llorando-" quelo a mamá ZO"

Callie levanto a la niña empezando a arrullarla pero esta no cedía. En ese instante el teléfono sono-" Noelia si no es mucha molestia podrías cotestar porfavor"

Noelia-" si"- tomo el teléfono-" bueno"

Arizona pensando que se habia equivocado de numero-" se encuentra Callie"

Noelia-" departe de quien"

Arizona sintió un poco de celos al sentir que habia otra mujer que al parecer no era la voz de Callie ni de Erica-" soy Arizona Robbins"

Noelia imediatamente sintió lo mismo celos y con voz mas seria-" disculpe, ahorita la llamo" se le vanto y fue a donde se encontraba Callie-" Callie, es Arizona"

Callie como no creyéndolo-"esta bien ahorita voy" luego se voltio a Sofia que sentía feliz al escuchar que su mamá estaba en el teléfono, hasta guardo silencio-" quieres hablar con mamá?" Sofia solo dio una risita en sinónimo de si.

Callie se dirigió hasta el teléfono y seria-"Arizona, te paso a la niña"

Arizona quería hablar con Callie, pero cuando esta habia terminado de hablar ya estaba la voz de su pequeña-" mama Zo"

Arizona-" hola mi pequeña, como has estado"

Sofia-" bien, cuando vendas"

Arizona –" no lo se, voy a tardar, pero te hablare una vez a la semana"

Sofia-" pelo yo quelo velte"

Arizona-" yo solo mi amor, pero te prometo que te llevare muchos regalos cuando vuelva a casa, ahora me pasas a mamá Callie"

Sofia dijo si, luego le dio el telfono a Callie-" por que tardaste tanto tiempo en llamar", cuando dijo esto Noelia parecía algo celosa, al ver que Callie todavía quería a Arizona.

Arizona-" es que solo me dejan llamar una vez a la semana"

Callie-" ha si, que sitio es ese que hace eso?

Arizona se sentía bien al ser un poco regañada-" bueno no puedo decírtelo es algo confidencial, además quien fue la que contesto?"

Callie-" no me cambies de tema..." Arizona ya un poco irritada-" esta bien Callie no impota usted puede hacer lo de su vida lo que quiera?

Callie-" ahora resulta que yo, usted se fue con la rompe hogares"

Arizona-" si, me fui con ella, por que por lo menos no me grita cada vez que le hablo"

Callie cansada-"pues yo igual, para su información se llama Noelia, y es mejor que usted"

Arizona se quedo callada un rato y luego-"estoy saliendo con Lauren" Lauren al escuchar esto sintió algo bonito pero también que la estaba utilizando.

Callie sorprendida pero enojada se la regreso-"pues que bueno, yo ya soy NOVIA de Noelia" luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba mintiendo a su ex.

Arizona enseguida supo que metió la pata, y ya mas calmada-"ya me tengo que ir, llamare dentro de una semana, espero y este bien con su nueva novia" colgando.

Callie al saber que ya había colgado se voltio ha ver a Noelia, empezando a llorar-"disculpa Noelia yo no quería meterte en esto"

Noelia-"no te preocupes, sabes es lo mas bonito que he escuchado de ti"

Callie-"no estas enojada?"

Noelia-"en absoluto no, es mas me acabo de enamorar mas de usted"

Callie se acerco lentamente Noelia, dándose asi su primer beso.

…

Arizona viendo a Lauren-" te acabas de dar cuenta, salgo de su vida y llegan personas por ella"

Lauren sonriendo por lo que había dicho Arizona anteriormente-" no los culpo, además usted dijo que salía conmigo"

Arizona se quedo muda- Lauren-"ya vamos no te gustaría salir conmigo"

Arizona-"yo no lose, en esta semana me he dado cuenta que usted es una gran persona, pero yo no creo que sea lo mas bueno para nosotras"

Lauren-"vamos, solo dame una oportunidad, además Callie ya tiene nueva novia"

Arizona, recordando lo que le habia dicho Callie-"esta bien"

Lauren se acerco lentamente a Arizona y la beso –"créeme no te arrepentirás"

…

En la siguiente semana Arizona se hiba sitiendo mejor cada dia, aparte de que Lauren la apoyaba y entre ellas crecían mas un cariño, aunque Arizona seguía pensando de vez en cuando en Callie. Arizona le habia dicho de nada cita oficial hasta salir de ese lugar, y Lauren acepto con gusto.

Callie y Noelia despues de haberse dado su primer beso, decidieron tener su primera cita oficial.

…

Primera cita oficial de Callie y Noelia. Fue en un algo diferente de cualquier primera cita de Callie. Noelia la llevo aun bosque, mas especifico en una cabaña que era muy grande y lujosa.

Callie-" que es este lugar"

Noelia-" bueno de hecho me pertenece, es una herencia de parte de mi abuelo y es una cabaña no muy lejos de la ciudad, en si estamos en un bosque"

Callie-" eres millonaria?

Noelia-" no, yo no, mis padres si?

Callie-" eso es interesante, al igual que yo"

Noelia-" en serio?... bueno ya tenemos algo en común"

Depues de comer la llevo a la asotea donde habia un telescopio-Noelia-" ve por el telescopio Callie"

Callie-" por que?

Noelia-" bueno es una sorpresa tu solo observa"

Callie tomo el telescopio y observo a lo lejos una luces que decían su nombre, " que es eso" cuando se quito vio que se veía algo de luz pero no se le entendía bien lo que decía.

Noelia, bueno son unos focos que están muy retirados que dicen tu nombre.

Callie-" wow… nadie había echo algo así por mi"

Noelia-" no se por que no, si eres toda una maravilla y muy simpatica, aparte de muy sonriente, eso hace que me gustes mas y mas. Bueno espero que te haya agradado"

Callie-" si gracias"

Noelia-" y bien quieres quedarte o ya te quieres ir"

Callie" me gustaría quedarme pero tengo que irme por Sofia"

Noelia-" esta bien vámonos, te dejo en tu casa"

Se subieron al coche y fueron de regreso a la ciudad, no paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron al departamento de Callie.

Noelia-" bueno aquí te dejo"

Callie sonrio y le dio un leve beso en los labios, luego salió del coche.

Y asi termino su primera cita. De ahí sus siguientes citas fueron igual de sorprendentes.

…

Lauren y Arizona solo se daban besos, salian al cine, restaurantes y a pasear, despues de ir primero asu terapia.

Las terapias que mas le costaron fueron las físicas, en ocasiones sentía morirse, pero con el paso de las semanas vio que sus avances daban frutos, fue de las primeras en andar en bicicleta, correr rápido, y andar en los patines, ya que estas eran lo fundamental en su vida era lo único obligado hacer otra vez y de buena manera.

Cuando Arizona hablaba con Callie por teléfono solo hablaban de Sofía, y esta se sentía muy feliz de escuchar la voz de su mamá aunque fuera solo una vez a la semana, así que por esta razón ya no hubo peleas y lo de sus parejas era un tema que no se tocaba.

Sus vidas iban bien, aunque cada vez que escuchaban la voz de cada una sentía algo todavía muy fuerte en su corazón y sabían que habría muchas mas peleas entre ellas en cuanto Arizona regresara al hospital.

Y así pasaron rápidamente los tres meses.

…


	15. Chapter 15

Canción: Everytime de cascada.

Capitulo 15

Ya habían pasado tres meses, tres meses en los que tanto Arizona y Callie habían sido en lo que cabe felices con sus nuevas parejas.

Era de noche cuando Lauren y Arizona llegaron al departamento de la última, Arizona escucho risas del lado del departamento de Callie, todo se escuchaba tan feliz como si ella no le hiciera falta a Callie y Sofia, esto la puso triste y se quedo viendo la puerta de Callie pensando que esta saldría para verla, pero claro no le habia avisado que regresaría esa misma noche.

Lauren-" Arizona?" viendo que esta todavía quería a Callie y que sale con ella por que en la vida de esta habia aparecido Noelia, por si fuera poco Arizona solo la utilizaba como sustituto de Callie, pero como sea se habia tomado el reto de que Arizona la querría mas que a Callie.-" Arizona?" al ver que no respondía.

Arizona volteando a verla le dio un leve sonrisa-" si?"

Lauren-"bueno ya hay que meternos mañana comienza nuestro trabajo muy temprano"

Arizona solo asintió y así entraron al departamento, ninguna de las dos parecía feliz, lo eran mas en el lugar de terapia, pero todo eso se había acabado, la verdadera felicidad tenia que ser encontrada en este lugar.

…

Por su lado Noelia le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Callie, y a Sofia esto le daba gracia, por eso el motivo de las risas, después de un rato sonó la alarma de Noelia.

Noelia-"ya me tengo que ir, mañana es un día muy ajetreado así que me voy a descansar"

Callie-"esta bien" se levantaron y Callie llevo hasta la puerta a Noelia, esta se acerco robándole un beso de Callie.

Noelia sonriendo por lo que acababa de hacer y ver tan bien a Callie-"hasta mañana"

Callie-"hasta mañana" cerro la puerta al ver que Noelia se había ido, toco sus labios pero en lugar que pensara en Noelia, pensó en Arizona, se medio asusto _por que estoy pensando en Arizona, hace tiempo que no lo hacia. _Sin mas tomo a Sofia-"bien bebe, ya es hora de dormir"

Sofia-"mamá Zo ya llego" ella lo dijo en forma de afirmación, pero Callie lo entendió en forma de pregunta.

Callie-" no Sof, pero ya pronto llegara" le arrullo hasta que Sof cayo rendidamente dormida , luego le dio un beso y salió de la habitación de su hija, de ahí enfuera todo fue normal.

…

Callie estaba en hablando con Bailey cuando llego Cristina- Callie ya sabes?

Callie viendo algo raro a Cristina-" saber que o que? Bailey veía a Cristina con cara de también querer saber

Cristina-" bueno que Arizona ha regresado junto con Lauren al hospital"

Callie sorprendida-" no lo sabia, pero gracias por avisar… ya me tengo que ir"

Cristina-" espera Callie eso no es todo, también se acompaña de un rumor"

Callie no queriendo escuchar, pero sabiendo que tenia que enterarse prefería escucharlo de la boca de Cristina-" esta bien. Habla?

Cristina-" bien pero yo que tu me sentaba"

Callie-" por Dios que puede ser tan malo"

Cristina-" yo te lo alberti… se dice que no fueron aun hospital si no mas bien a un centro de ayuda a inválidos donde tenia que llevar a una persona, escogiendo a Lauren por que esta es su novia…"

Callie-"ya basta Yang"

Cristina-"espera ya viene lo mejor, aparte de que ahí su vinculo creció y Arizona le pidió matrimonio"

Callie se sintió tan molesto con lo ultimo que dejo a Bailey y a Cristina, esto tenia que escucharlo de la boca de Arizona.

…

Arizona estaba saliendo del cuarto de un pequeño paciente, cuando voltio vio a Callie acercándose muy peligrosamente a ella, pensaba que deseguro tenia un llamado importante, pero por alguna razón sentía que era en contra de ella. Callie se acercaba mas y mas a Arizona, esta hizo como si no la viera por que en si tenia un miedo y trato de dar la vuelta pero cuando se dio cuenta una mano fuerte y una voz que parecía salida de una película de terro-" Arizona Robbins tenemos quehablar"

Arizona volteo vio a Callie y con voz suave pero como niño que cacharon que hizo algo mal-" Hola Callie"

Todos los demás se quedaron viendo la escena por lo cual Callie la llevo jalando a un cuarto de residente. Al entrar la solto.

Callie-" dime realmente a donde fuiste Arizona y me vengas que aun hospital por que se perfectamente que no fue asi"

Arizona-" no puedo decírtelo, no ahora Callie… pero siento…"

Callie-" sientes que…"

Arizno no aguanto mas y empezó a alzar la voz-" fui a un centro de apoyo, con Lauren por que necesitaba llevar a alguien y ella se ofreció, aparte de que tu estabas muy ocupada con Erica, y que yo sepa despues con una tal Noelia"

Callie-" por Dios Arizona, no importo tu hija que se enterara que te fuiste con otra"

Arizona-" Callie yo ya soy libre de hacer lo que quiero, ya no estamos casada, que por cierto fue tu decisión"

Callie-" wow, ahora fue mi decisión que esperabas que pasar despues de que me fuiste infiel, o no me digas querías que hiciera como si nada hubiese pasado."

Arizona-"claro que no, pero…." Con tono mas bajo " yo realmente lo siento Callie, yo no quise en ningún momento dañarte… pero lo hice y no sabes como me arrepiento"

Callie-" si tan arrepentida estas por que te fuiste con Lauren y por que sales con ella"

Arizona sabia que no tenia que darle ninguna razón pero el amor que sentía todavía por ella provocaba que lo hiciera-" me fui con ella por que no quería molestarte y empecé a salir con ella cuando supe que estabas con Noelia"

Callie viendo que sonaba honesto –" yo lo siento se que ya no somos nada, pero es tan difícil"

Arizona agachada-" lo se, pero si tu me das una oportunidad yo dejo a Lauren"

Callie sorprendida de que apenas dijera esas palabras-" no es necesario que hagas eso, yo estoy ahora con Noelia y ella me trata bien, se parece tanto a tu antiguo tu, aparte ella se esta ganando poco a poco mi corazón"

Arizona-"entiendo, pero tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, asi que hable con mi Psicologa y es probable que tengamos una terapia tipo pareja claro solo si aceptas"

Callie-" si eso te ayuda a tu rehabilitación ahí estaré" Callie salió, cuando levanto la vista para cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta que muchos estaban ahí escuchando. Arizona salió mas tarde algunos todavía estaban ahí esperando ver su cara.

…

Por la noche Callie salió con Noelia-Noelia- " se que tuviste una riña con Arizona"

Callie-" si, pero no quiero mentirte estar junto a ella y verla despues de tanto tiempo…"

Noelia triste-" se que la amas todavía pero yo siempre apoyare tus decisiones y si tu quieres terminar…"

Callie-" no, yo no quiero, yo no puedo confiar mas en Arizona, simplemeten no puedo estar con ella denuevo." _No puedo seguir con ella ni mantener estos celos, yo no puedo. _

…

Lauren-" Arizona peleaste con Callie? Esos son los rumores"

Arizona-" si, y no te quiero engañar, al verla sentí mi corazón latir otra vez, pero no creo que me de otra oportunidad"

Lauren-"sabes me duele verte asi, yo te amo y haces casi lo mismo con migo que lo que hace Callie contigo, asi que siento tu dolor, si yo no soy tu felicidad te debo dejar ir, asi que solo di que te tienes que ir"

Arizona con lagrimas en los ojos-" te dejo ir"

…

En la noche Callie y Arizona acostados en sus camas escuchaban una canción que sonaba en el piso de arriba, esta canción les dolia tanto

Yo todavia escucho tu voz  
cuando duermes junto a mi  
yo todavia siento tu toque  
en mis sueños  
perdona mi debilidad  
pero no se por que  
sin ti es muy dificil sobrevivir

cada ves que nos tocamos  
recibo este sentimiento  
y cada ves que nos besamos  
yo juro que puedo volar  
no puedes sentir mi corazon latir rapido  
quiero que esto dure  
te necesito a mi lado  
cada ves que nos tocamos  
siento la estatica  
y cada ves que nos besamos  
alcanzo el cielo  
no puedes sentir mi corazon latir lento  
no puedo dejarte ir  
te quiero en mi vida

tus brazos son mi castillo  
tu corazon es mi cielo  
ellos limpian las lagrimas que llore  
los buenos y malos momentos  
hemos pasado por ellos  
me haces subir cuando caigo

cada ves que nos tocamos  
recibo este sentimiento  
y cada ves que nos besamos  
yo juro que puedo volar  
no puedes sentir mi corazon latir rapido  
quiero que esto dure  
te necesito a mi lado  
cada ves que nos tocamos  
siento la estatica  
y cada ves que nos besamos  
alcanzo el cielo  
no puedes sentir mi corazon latir lento  
no puedo dejarte ir  
te quiero en mi vida

cada ves que nos tocamos  
recibo este sentimiento  
y cada ves que nos besamos  
yo juro que puedo volar  
no puedes sentir mi corazon latir rapido  
quiero que esto dure  
te necesito a mi lado.

Con lagrimas en los ojos se quedaron dormidas.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Haremos todo  
Cualquier cosa  
por nosotros mismos.  
No necesitamos  
De nada  
O de alguién.  
Si me tiendo aquí  
Si sólo me tiendo aquí  
No quieres tenderte aquí conmigo y solo olvidar el mundo?

Callie estaba soñando que estaba acostada debajo de un árbol viendo a la ciudad, esta parecía un lio, nadie nunca descansaba ni se tomaba un respiro, todos corrian de un lado a otros, todos tenían problemas , y ella solo miraba desde lejos recluida de todo eso, no le preocupaba, se sintia bien, debajo de ese árbol era la única. De un instante a otro su tranquilidad se fue vio a Arizona cerca de ella, Arizona quería hablar pero Callie simplemente le dijio-"por favor no Arizona, solo dejame estar bien conmigo por un rato" cuando volteo Arizona ya había desaparecido, Callie empezó a llorar y dio un grito agado preguntándose _porque? _De pronto escuho un sonido extraño… era su alarma, al despertar tenia lagrimas en los ojos, se las seco _no Callie no puedes llorar por una persona que te fui infiel, no puedes._

Se arreglo y arreglo a Sofia, le dio su desayuno como lo habia echo desde hace meses, solo que cada dia se sentía mas solitario. Escucho sonar su celular era un mensaje de Noelia- **como despertaste hoy? Espero que bien, yo umm solo quería decirte que pase lo que pase Te amo y quiero tu felicidad… nos vemos :) 3**

Callie solo sonrio sintiéndose un poco mal por Noelia, es cierto que sentía algo grande por ella pero no como por Arizona.

Callie volteo a ver a Sof-" Sof, ya nos vamos al hospital" Sofia solo asintió.

…

Por otro lado Arizona se despertó, pensando claro en Callie, se cambio y tomo un poco de cereal con leche, extrañaba tanto los desayunos que le preparaba Callie y pasar tiempo con Sofía. Después salía del departamento rumbo al trabajo.

…

Arizona y Callie salieron al mismo tiempo de sus departamentos pero Noelia ya esta ahí esperando a Callie, ella quería pelear por el amor de Callie asi que pensó que esto era buena idea.

Arizona pensó solo alejarse pero sintió que seria como perder la batalla, además de que ella ya habia terminado con Lauren, no tenia nada que se lo impidiera-" buenos días Callie" y con voz mas seria-" buenos días Dr. Noelia"

Sofia se sintió tan feliz de ver a Arizona que fue imediatamente a sus brazos, Arizona la cargo y le dio una sonrisa mientras que Callie un poco feliz de ver la escena y Noelia no tan feliz de esto-"buenos días Dr. Robbins" Arizona seguía jugando con su pequeña cuando escucho esto y se quedo impresionada de que Callie le llamara Dr. Robbins. De Noelia era entendible pero de Callie…

Callie-"bueno Sofia ya vámonos"

Sofia haciendo berrinche-"no, yo quelo ir con mamá Zo"

Callie-"mañana estaras con ella, pero hoy te vienes conmigo"

Sofia se rehusaba pero Arizona no quería tener mas problemas-"ve con mamá Sofia, yo mañana te llevo al hospital y te preparo tus desayuno favorito" solo de esta manera Sofia se fue con su madre Callie y con Noelia. Arizona decidió esperar que ellas tres caminaran adelante y ella atrás.

Callie subió a su coche junto con Sofía, Noelia sola, para sorpresa de estas Arizona subió a su coche que no habia utilizado desde hace meses, con una sonrisa al ver a las dos mujeres boquiabiertas, Arizona les dio una sonrisa-" que? Pasa algo?" las otra dos-" nada" y salieron las cuatro rumbo al hospital.

…

Arizona fue a su casillero y vio sus patines, se acordó de cómo hacia feliz a los niños con estos y como ella era la medico más veloz con ellos, sin pensarlos más se los puso.

Empezó a andar por los pasillos del hospital con ellos, sentía que algo de ella estaba regresando estaba tan feliz hasta que fue llamada por Owen.

Arizona toco la puerta-Owen-" adelante"

Owen volteo y se dio cuenta de que lo que se decía era verdad-"al parecer si te funciono estos tres meses Arizona"

Arizona-" si gracias, pero para que me llamaste?"

Owen-"te llama por que Lauren se ha ido, me aviso ayer por teléfono... regreso a su antiguo hospital, pero me dio esta carta que es para ti"

Arizona no pensó que Lauren se fuera tan rápido, se la había pasado tan bien con ella en esos tres meses. Tomo el papel un poco triste.-" Gracias"

Owen-" no se que paso con ustedes pero creo que se fue por algo que tenia que ver contigo, estas bien con esto?"

Arizona saliendo de ahí-"si, solo es que… me tengo que ir"

…

Arizona comenzó su trabajo y dejo su carta en el casillero, hizo algunas cirujias, atendió a unos cuantos pacientes y luego se fue. Antes de irse vio la carta estaba dudosa en leerla pero era necesario.

Asi que se sentó viendo que no había nadie y comenzó a leer

_Arizona_

_Me tengo que ir por que no aguanto verte y que no me correspondas, se que esos meses fueron maravillosos, no me arrepiento de eso, ni de haber dormido contigo, de lo único que me arrepiento y por lo cual te pido disculpas es por ser la causas de tu rompimiento con Callie, se que con esto no lo arreglo todo… yo se que Callie todavía te ama y tu a ella, nunca te rindas por ella, Noelia solo es un pasatiempo ya lo veras. _

_Si quieres recuperarla se tu otra vez, sigue yendo con la psicóloga sabes que este es el ultimo paso de tu rehabilitación, por ultimo se primero su amiga trata de ser su amiga y de luchar por ella, vale la pena, de ahí todo comenzara a darse. Pero si pierdes solo recuerda que es lo mejor para Callie y para ti…. Solo quiero que seas feliz._

_Bueno me despido se que no estas sola por eso también me voy todavía tienes a Teddy que la tienes un poco olvidada._

_Adiós, con amor y cariño Lauren._

Cuando termino de leer le salió una pequeña lagrima, luego vio unos pies, volteo hacia arriba y vio a Callie.

Callie-" que tienes?

Arizona-" yo …"

Callie-" disculpa se que no me debo meter mas en tu vida, lo siento yo me voy" Callie ya salía del lugar cuando sintió una mano agarrándola-" Callie solo escucha esto… yo no me rendiré contigo se que no merezco tu perdón pero luchare por ganármelo, asi que seguire luchando por ti"

Callie-" creo que ya es muy tarde para esto Arizona"

Arizona-" por que?" viéndola con confusión"

Callie-" por que yo ya no te amo Arizona, yo amo a Noelia" y asi abandono el lugar pero Arizona no se dio y le grito-" no importa yo ganare otra vez tu corazón y confianza"

...

Noelia estaba esperando a Callie, al verla salir se dirigió a ella-"hola Callie…. Que tienes?"

Callie llorando, no respondia-Noelia-" ya se fue Arizona verdad?"

Callie asintió, Noelia ya no aguantaba mas ver sufrir a Callie por esta situación-" ya me canse de verte asi Callie, voy hablar con ella ahora mismo"

Callie-" no Noelia, no es necesario" Noelia no le hizo caso y fue tras Arizona.

…

Arizona estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando sintió una mano dura agarrándole por la espalda, volteo instantáneamente, vio a alguien de la estatura de Callie solo que con rasgos contrarios- Arizona-" quien es usted?"

Noelia-" usted es la Dr. Robbins?"

Arizona-" si y quien es usted?"

Noelia-" yo soy Noelia, la novia de Callie, y no voy a dejar que siga lastimándola"

Arizona viendo quien era puso su voz mas enojada-"bueno si usted se alejara de ella, estaría mejor"

Noelia-"yo no fui quien le engaño"

Arizona-"como se atreve usted no sabe quien soy yo."

Noelia-"se que es PED y una persona que traiciona o huye cuando hay problemas"

Arizon fastidiada-"no me importa lo que digas, solo aléjate de Callie ella es mia"

Noelia-"suya, ha no me haga reír, Callie no regresara contigo"

Callie llego en ese momento escuchando todo-" ya basta¡"

Las dos mujeres voltearon a ver a Callie.

Callie-" ya basta" con lagrimas en los ojos.

Arizona se acerco a Callie-"perdóname, yo no…"

Noelia-" lo siento, pero es que…. Por favor escúchame"

Callie-" solo dejen de pelear, solo les pido eso"

Arizona y Noelia como niñas regañadas-" lo sentimos"

Noelia-" vámonos Callie" ella asintió pero antes de irse Noelia-" tampoco me rendiré Arizona, esto es la guerra"

Arizona-" yo tampoco me rendiré Callie siempre luchare por ti y Sofia" Arizona supiro al darse cuenta que gracias a Dios no habia gente en ese lugar.

Y asi cada quien se fue a su casa, Callie se quedo con Sofia y Noelia, mientras que Arizona sola estuvo en su cuarto pensado como lograr que Callie la perdonara.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la pelea con Noelia, y Arizona no podía hacer muchos avances con Callie, " le he dado cada dia en la mañana una taza de café como le gusta, siempre le digo lo hermosa que se ve, le hablo como amiga a veces,… pero no se que mas hacer, no puedo intentar hacer algo que provoque culpabilidad a Callie, bueno es que todavía sale con Noelia, y esta le da regalos como flores, alajas, y besos delante mio, ella puede hacer mas cosas que yo no puedo… me molesta!.

Psicóloga-"bueno y no ha hablado con ella"

Arizona-"no, en si no, ella no esta mucho tiempo sola Cristina esta con ella o Bailey y cuando creo que ya nadie mas esta con ella llega su 'novia', asi que no puedo hablar con ella"

Psicóloga-" usted que piensa de lo que siente Callie en estos momentos por usted y Noelia?"

Arizona sintió que era un pregunta un poco dura pero aun asi trato de responder-" bueno creo que todavía me ama, la he visto llorar y siento que es por mi culpa, por que no me puede odiar y me ama tanto que aunque me dijo que ya no me amaba… yo simplemente eso no se lo puedo creer, en lo de 'Noelia' se que siente algo por ella, pero no tan fuerte como por mi"

Psicóloga-"y como van las cosas con su hija"

A Arizona se le iluminaron sus ojos al escuchar de ella, por Sofia era que estaba tan feliz-"bueno ella es un niña fantástica, siempre que me toca cuidarla jugamos, comemos dulces vemos películas, es muy divertido, con ella es tan diferente de su madre"

Psicóloga-"bueno ya mero se acaba la hora, asi que como he visto un gran progreso sobre su pierna y vuelve usted a sonreír, la siguiente cita con usted debe venir Callie, es momento de que ustedes dos estén frente a frente"

Arizona miro triste por que sabia que tenían que regresar por muchas cosas dolorosas –" pero si no quiere?"

Psicóloga-" ella quiere venir y si no es asi, tendrá que insistir, yo se que lo lograra, nos vemos"

Arizona salió pensando en como hacerlo, ya le habia avisado a Callie y esta habia dicho que si pero que tal si cambiaba de opinión después de lo que había ocurrido?

…

Callie estaba en el comedor cuando vio a Arizona, pensó que de seguro le traería otra taza de café. En el fondo le gustaba tener dos mujeres hermosas peleando por ella, pero al recordar que Arizona era la culpable y la que le habia lastimado regresaba su molestia por ella.

Arizona con una gran sonrisa-" Callie?

Callie, con voz de no me interesa-" que Arizona?

Arizona-" este se acuerda que le dije que tenia que ir conmigo a algunas citas con la psicóloga y habia dicho que si"

Callie-" si , que con eso?"

Arizona-" bueno me puede acompañar a la siguiente sesión?"

Callie se le quedo viendo quería decir no, pero al ver esos hoyuelos, los ojos azules y su cara de ruego-" esta bien ire"

Arizona solo le dio un sonrisa de agradecimiento –"es la próxima semana a las pm" y se fue.

Callie se quedo sentada preguntándose adonde le iba a llevar todo esto, ella no quería esta tan cerca de Arizona en algunas ocasiones ya que se sentía que estaba perdonándola, y esta no abia echo nada para merecercelo. Minutos depues apareció Noelia.

Noelia se acerco y le robo un beso, el avance entre ellos cada dia crecia mas-" hola Callie"

Callie-" hola Noelia, este tengo algo que decirte"

Noelia pensaba lo peor pero aun asi solo asintió.- Callie-" bueno es que voy a ir con Arizona a algunas citas con la psicóloga"

Noelia no dijo nada solo se le quedo viendo- callie-" eso esta bien?"

Noelia-" bueno no me gusta la idea, por ella esta luchando por usted y yo no quiero que ella gane puntos con usted, pero también quiero que ella este mejo, digo es un buen medico y por mi no hay problema, pero quiero que me prometa que despues de esa cita , tangamos nosotras la nuestra y me deje dar el otro paso gigante"

Callie pensó que era el sexo, nunca lo habían echo, por que cada vez que Noelia intentaba ella la rechazaba por que sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal, pero esta vez tania que intentarlo- no prometo lo segundo, lo primer si"

Noelia-"esta bien, pero espero tener por lo menos una oportunidad en lo segundo"

Callie-"puede"

…

La semana paso rápidamente, Arizona seguía con lo mismo de llevarle cafés a Callie, y esta solo los aceptaba para que Arizona se alejara rápidamente de ella. El dia de la cita llego Callie fue la primera en estar con la psicóloga, ya que Arizona tenia una cirugía de último momento.

Psicóloga-" bueno como le ha ido Dr. Callie"

Callie-"no creo que este aquí para hablar de mi"

Psicóloga-" de hecho es para hablar de la infidelidad y lo que paso antes y después de"

Callie molesta se levanto, pero al abrir la puerta estaba Arizona con una gran sonrisa, las dos se sentaron.

Psicóloga dándole una sonrisa a Callie por lo que acababa de ver-" bueno Callie dime como te sentiste cuando supiste de lo que paso con el avión"

Callie algo molesta-" no creo que debamos hablar de algo que ya no me interesa"

Arizona al ver lo que le pasaba a Callie se sentía un poco triste pero no dijo nada-psicologa-" bien si no le interesa digame por que vino"

Callie suspirando-" por que se me solicito para que Arizona estuviera al 100 otra vez"

Psicóloga-" en ese caso, puede contestar la pregunta anterior ya que eso ayuda a Arizona"

Callie todavía molesta, pero viendo que realmente quería sacar todo-" me sentía tan asustada cuando vi que Arizona no llegaba… yo no sabia donde estaba, y cuando me entere de lo que habia pasado solo quería haber sido yo la persona y no ella, sentía algo tan mal no sabia que hacer, Sofia no podía quedarse sin padre y madre todo era tan difícil"

Arizona solo escuchaba quería hablar pero no era el momento-psicologa-" luego, que paso Callie"

Callie con lagrimas en los ojos recordando todo-" yo le prometí que no le cortaría la pierna, yo se lo prometí pero no puede cumplirlo, era su vida o su pierna, yo no quería que muriera, ya había echo lo posible por salvarle la pierna pero no fue suficiente…"

Psicóloga-" por que dices que no fue suficiente"

Callie viendo que Arizona no hacia ni decía nada-" por que no se la pude salvar, por eso no fue suficiente"

La psicóloga le dio papela a Callie mientras veía a Arizona sentirse culpable-" Arizona, tu ya estuviste en reabilitacion hay algo que necesites decirle en este momento a Callie"

Arizona volteo a ver a Callie-" yo se que hizo todo lo posible, solo que no podía aceptarlo, soy doctor y se que usted hizo todo, todo, pero mi cuerpo, cabeza y corazón no lo sentía de esa manera"

Psicóloga-" como usted ha visto Arizona no la odia mas, y ella la quiere recuperar , que piensa usted de eso"

Callie pensando que Arizona la habia perdonado-" no lo se, no se si me ama, entiendo que me haya gritado, que no me dejara tocarla por meses que negó a su hija, que me odiara, pero no se si me amo todo ese tiempo, nunca me dijo un tequiero o algo, asi que no estoy convencida de esto, aparte de que creo que su amor por mi se fue con ella en ese avión"

Arizona no aguanto mas –" no Callie, yo cuando estuve en el habían pensaba en ti y Sofia, mi amor por ti siempre estuvo solo que mi odio era mas fuerte, yo siempre la he amado , Te amo te amo tanto que he hecho todo esto por usted"

Callie alzando la voz-" todo, me engaño por que me amaba, pensaba en mi cuando esta en los brazos de otra, pensó en su hija?... pues no lo creo, si lo hubiera echo nada de esto pasaría"

La psicóloga pensó en detener la pelea pero sabia que tenían que sacar todo, asi que siguió solo observando y escuchando.

Arizona-" no Callie, no yo no quise hacerle daño pero…"

Callie-" pero que?"

Arizona solo se quedo callada, Callie al ver solo se le ocurrió una pregunta y merecía saber la respuesta-" por que me engañaste?

Arizona recordando que no sabia bien la respuesta-" yo no lo se Callie, todavía no lo se muy bien"

Callie-"ahora dices que no sabes, no lo merezco saber, o ya se … me engañaste por que ella te dio algo que yo no, mmm por que estabas caliente y como era las cercana, por que ella te lo pidió y como tu no dejarías a una mujer hermosa, o simplemente por que me dejaste de amar y los últimos meses solo fueron una mentira, y nunca estuvimos bien nunca…" Callie comenzó a llorar un poco más.

Arizona-"no Callie, yo solo… ella estaba ahí, me pido que perdiera el control, me hizo sentir yo otra vez, me agrado pero al despertar a su lado sentía lo peor en mi mida, sabia que era un error, el mas grande de mi vida"

Callie escucho cada palabra-"Arizona yo todavía te amo y no se si pueda dejar de amarte, el que estés mas cerca de mi, el pensar que realmente me amas hace mas imposible olvidarte, yo no se si puedo perdonarte, pero ser amigos eso seria bueno para Sofia"

Callie se levanto y vio a la psicóloga-"yo no creo volver a venir, no si es para hablar de algo tan doloroso"

Psicologa-"usted no esta obligada a venir con Arizona, tengo mañana una hora libre a las 3 si usted quiere puede venir, yo estare aquie, Dr. Torres, usted necesita ayuda"

Callie no escucho mucho y salió del lugar para a lo mejor no volver.

Psicologa se volvió para ver una Arizona echo pedazos-" Callie la ama, usted puede luchar todavía por ella o simplemente luchar para ser feliz"

Arizina un poco cansada por todo esto pero segura de lo que decia-" es que ella es mi felicidad"

Callie seguía ahí parada de espaldas a la puerta y escucho lo ultimo…_ Arizona espero que no sea asi, por que siento que te estoy perdonando muy fácilmente… creo que tan bien eres mi felicidad. _ Y se alejo del lugar.

…

Noelia esperaba a Callie para su cita, cuando la vio se puso feliz, llevaba un vestido negro que hacia resaltar sus ojos, bueno a ella todo le quedaba bien.

Como era el dia que Sofia pasaría la noche con Arizona, ella se sintió libre de llegar tarde.

Las dos fueron a un restaurante donde todo fue risas, o por lo menos Callie trataba de que fueran asi, paso con hora y media cuando Callie sentía que era el momento de olvidarse de Arizona, esto incluía sus besos y caricias, se acerco al oído de Noelia y le susurro algo, esta inmediatamente pago la cuenta y se dirigieron a un hotel de cinco estrellas. Eran como las 10 de las noche cuando llegaron al hotel, Noelia tenia todo preparado por si las dudas cuando Callie entro le asombro el adorno de velas, rosas en la cama, vino tinto que era le que le gustaba, y una música relajante pero muy sexy. Esa noche fue muy especial para Callie y Noelia.

…

Arizona ya había acostado a Sofia, y ahora solo estaba viendo una película de comedia con un poco de humos eran como las 10:15 cuando sintió un malestar en su corazón, sabia que era por que Callie la estaba lastimando, pero no sabia por que en ese preciso momento, tomo el teléfono y dejo un mensaje en el teléfono de Callie.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Callie llego al departamento ya que quería ver a su hija en la mañana. No estaba muy segura de que habia echo se sentía bien pero a la vez tan mal, se sentía cansada pero no podía dormir, estaba rondando por la sala cuando descubrió que tenia un mensaje de voz, inmediatamente pensó que era de Arizona, asi era de echo por el identificador se dio cuenta, no sabia si quería escucharlo no despues de lo que habia echo, pensó que se sentirá culpable al escuchar su voz, además de que en la mañana no termino de una manera muy agradable. Dio un respiro _no creo que deba escucharlo, tengo que alejarme de ella cuanto antes esto no esta bien._ Estaba tan cerca del teléfono que sin querer dejo caer su mano sobre el.

" Callie… se que es un poco tarde pero por alguna razón sentí que tenia que hablarte, es como si sintiera que algo estuviera mal… bueno yo se que estas bien… mmm… perdón por lo de la mañana yo no quería hacerte recordar cosas malas, yo enserio lo siento, lo siento tanto Callie espero y me perdones… bueno que tengas buenas noches y hasta mañana"

Callie escucho todo quería dejar de escucharlo pero simplemente no podía, ella se sintió tan triste al escuchar las palabras cada una, cada una era como un golpe pues ahora enserio se sentía tan culpable por lo que paso esa noche… _yo te perdono Arizona te perdono, solo es que ya no se si esta bien esto o no, solo quisera olvidarte, no merezco sentir este dolor por ti no lo merezco…_ con esto se quedo dormida en el sofá sin darse cuenta antes de dormir su ultima palabra fue _Arizona te extraño._

…

Callie se despertó con todavía lagrimas en sus ojos, no quieso pensar en ello, solo vio que era hora de ir por Sofia, se levanto, tomo un baño, se cambio, arreglo y salió rumbo al departamento de Arizona. Toco la puerta.

Arizona abrió ya con Sofia en las manos y arreglada-" buenos días Callie"

Callie miro a su hija y la agarro-" buenos días Arizona"

Arizona sintió un poco de molestia por parte de Callie, pudo a ver sido por lo que paso ayer por la mañana o por la noche pero no quiso cuestionar-" bueno ya me tengo que ir" miro a su hija" luego nos vemos Sofia"

Sofia-" adiós mamá"

Callie veía como se alejaba Arizona, pero un instintito le hizo gritarle "necesito hablar con usted Arizona, nos vemos en el almuerzo"

Arizona se quedo impactada por eso, a la vez se sintió bien pero también como si le fuera a decir algo malo, y un poco de que era una orden, se volteo con una sonrisa-" como usted diga" y se alejo.

…

Callie llego al hospital y dejo a Sofia en la guardería, cuando salía Noelia se acerco a ella, robándole un beso.

Noelia-" como amanesiste?

Callie sintió perderse con ese beso-" yo, bien, bien, muy bien"

Noelia-" me alegro"

Callie sentía que necesitaba alarse un poco pero también la asia sentir culpable _no se por que rayos me siento asi, estoy con mi novia y me siento mal aunque ya este divorciada, esto me enoja._

Noelia-"te pasa algo Callie"

Callie-"no, bueno es que voy ha hablar con Arizona"

Noelia no sentía bien esto pero aun asi-" esta bien, espero que les vaya bien" le dio un beso suave-" bueno tengo una cirugía me tengo que ir"

Callie le devolvió el beso-" si luego nos vemos".

Noelia dio gracias por que si existía esa cirugía no quería tener una conversación respecto a Arizona, menos con Callie.

…

Ya era la hora del amuerzo Callie llego primero, ya tenia mucha ambre y tenia que saber por que le dijo eso de hablar con Arizona, estaba en sus pensamientos cuando alguien se sento a su lado, ella no se percato de eso.

Arizona solo la veía le encantaba observarla. Callie luego de un tiempo se percato de que ahí estaba Arizona-" cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

Arizona-"bueno solo un par de minutos… asi de que quieres hablar?

Callie tomando un respiro-"Arizona no se por que pedi esto, pero voy a aprovecharlo, escuche su mensaje hoy por la madrugada, yo llore demasiado, cada palabra, cada segundo que duro… yo la perdono, no quiero seguir escuchando un 'lo siento'… y te sigo amando pero no puedo regresar con usted me ha lastimado, no creo poder recuperar la confianza sobre usted, si no hay esto no importa el amor, y ni siquiera estoy segura de su amor"

Arizona se le quedo viendo queriendo llora pero no lo hizo-"gracias por perdonarme, pero Callie yo te necesito en mi vida"

Callie-" yo también, pero ya te dije no puedo… asi podemos ser amigas"

Arizona-" yo, no quiero, pero si es la única manera de mantenerla a mi lado acepto eso, … pero no me rendiré no todavía"

Callie iba a hablar cuando sintió un beso en sus labios, pensó que era Arizona, pero al abrir sus ojos era Noelia.

Noelia-" hola Callie" volteo a ver a Arizona con cara de que ya había ganado la batalla " hola Dr. Robbins"

Arizona un poco celosa-" hola Dr. Noelia, como ha estado?"

Noelia pensando que era el momento adecuado de hacer su jugada-" bueno ha mejorado, mejoro mucho la noche de ayer" Callie quería callarla por que era algo privado pero también la verdad.

Arizona sintió celos mas que nunca pero aun asi no hizo algo para que Noelia se sintiera vencedora-" que bueno, me agrada eso, pero no creo que dure mucho"

Noelia-" yo creo que si"

Arizona pensando que no debería preguntar, pero haciéndolo-" por que razón? Si se puede saber"

Noelia saco una caja de su bolsa, se volteo hacia Callie, levantando la tapa de la caja-" Calliope Torres te quieres casar con migo?"

Arizona no podía creer lo que decía Noelia, se quería marchar pero tenia que saber si tenia una oportunidad.

Mientras tanto Callie no podía asimilar lo que pasaba, pero solo pensó que asi podría terminar su relación con Arizona-" si quiero casarme contigo Noelia" con un tono de felicidad pero fingido.

Noelia feliz se paro y le dio un gran beso, Arizona se levanto sintiéndose triste, enojado, con odio por si mismo, se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Noelia la detuvo-" Dr. Robbins, no nos va a felicitar?"

Arizona con enojo se acerco a Noelia –" felicidades" luego Noelia le abrazo, Arizona-" me has ganado Noelia, has la feliz y no cometas los mismos errores que yo"-Noelia-" veo que sabes aceptar la derrota, eso es bueno, y no, yo no la dejare ir nunca, la amo mas de lo que amo mi vida no te preocupes por eso, la are feliz" Arizona se despego de Noelia, y se acerco a Callie que miraba que eso habia sido todo entre ellas-arizona-" felicidades Callie, espero y seas muy feliz"- Callie con una sonrisa forzada-" lo sere"

Arizona se alejo del lugar, mientras que todos los demás no creían lo que habían escuchado y visto.

Los rumores no tardaron en llegar a todos los pisos del hospital.

…

Callie estaba en un dormitorio tratando de pensar que era lo mejor, si era muy pronto para volverse a casar, pero era lo único que podría hacer olvidarse de una persona que la humillo, lastimo y desprestigio cuando ella la amaba y seguía haciendo.

De pronto cuando volteo ahí estaba Bailey, Cristina y Meredith.

Callie viéndolas y un poco sorprendidas-" que hacen aquí?" Cuando se acordó de lo que acababa de ocurrir-" no me digan es por mi nuevo compromiso"

Bailey-" no puedo creer que le dijiste que si, tu todavía amas a Arizona, no la defiendo pero ustedes son el uno para el otro"

Callie no contestaba nada, solo quería llorar- Cristina-" por lo menos la amas, por que si es asi, solo estamos haciendo un gran lio"

Callie-"bueno amarla, amarla no, pero me hace feliz pasar tiempo con ella"

Meredith-" eso no importa si no la amas, es entregarle tu vida a otra persona y tu no puedes hacer eso cuando amas a otra persona"

Merinda y Cristina-" ella tiene razón"

Bailey-" además creo que ella ha estado luchando por usted, pero al parecer usted nunca le dejo"

Callie molesta por lo que le decían-" que yo sepa usted han odiado a Arizona por lo que me hizo y ahora resulta que están de su lado"

Meredith-" no es que estemos de su lado, lo que hizo no tiene nada que ver con lo que usted esta haciendo, casarse con alguien que ha conocido poco tiempo? no es algo bueno para cualquiera"

Callie-" bueno si, pero no puedo regresar con Arizona, se que la amo pero de ella no estoy segura de nada, solo quiero olvidarla, solo eso…" comenzó a llorar. Todas las demás solos se le quedaron viendo conmovidas.

Cristina-" yo pase por la infidelidad de Owen… lo perdone por que lo amaba demasiado, pero claro que le al vertí que si lo volvía hacer todo esto se acababa y que nunca lo perdonaría, pero igual lo perdone por que me hizo feliz todo el tiempo que estuve con el, aparte de que yo no podía vivir sin el, como usted sin Arizona, no puede vivir así"

Callie-"lo se, pero dejen intentar hacer esto, si no amo a Noelia antes de casarnos, cancelare el compromiso"

…

Ya había pasado una semana y Arizona se sentía devastada, karev trato de hacerla sentir que podía recuperar a Callie, pero todos sus intentos fallaron. Ahora estaba en un sala tratando de dormir por que no lo había podido hacer ya que tenia pesadillas con la boda de Callie. Estaba ya durmiendo cuando sino su celular, cansada solo levanto y vio que era un numero desconocido igual contesto.

Arizona-" bueno?"

Lauren-" habla Lauren, es Arizona?

Arizona no pensó escuchar la voz de Lauren-" si soy yo, que quieres Lauren?

Lauren-" bueno se que no esta muy bien, solo quería saber si necesita algo"

Arizona-" como sabe que no estoy bien, digo ha pasado tiempo sin verla, y ahora?"

Lauren-" bueno me llamo karev, y supe de que Callie se casaria con Noelia"

Arizona-" no me lo recuerdes, la he perdido"

Lauren-" pero usted me dijo que tenia un az bajo la manga, cuando fuimos a la terapia, se acuerda"

Arizona se le devolvió la sonrisa-" claro como no lo pensé"

Lauren escuchando que Arizona se sentía mejor pregunto-" y cual es ese az?

Arizona-" bueno es algo que nunca he hecho, pero se que le gustaría a Callie escucharlo, y es decirle a todo el mundo el amor que le tengo"

Lauren-" eso suena muy romántico y lindo, pero a la vez como vergonzoso"

Arizona-" si puede ser vergonzoso pero es mi ultima oportunidad"


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Ya había pasado una semana de que Arizona hablo con Lauren, y esta le recordó que no todo estaba perdido. Pero aun asi Arizona no se animaba para hacer esto todavía. Teddy entro en la habitación donde se encontraba Arizona.

Teddy-" Arizona?"

Arizona no se percato de que ahí se encontraba Teddy, su gran amiga que habia olvidado desde hace como meses, de echo si fueron meses-" Arizona?"

Arizona se dio cuenta de que le hablaban volteo a ver que era Teddy-" ah… hola Teddy, como estas?

Teddy un poco molesta- " como quiere que este, cuando usted se ha olvidado de mi…"

Arizona recordó que últimamente que hablaba con Teddy era por un paciente, pero casi no hablaban por que en la cabeza de Arizona solo pensaba en Callie y como arreglar las cosas, sin olvidar que desde que se entero que próximamente se casaría Callie con Noelia, se sentía peor. –" yo lo siento" dando una sonrisa de disculpa.

Teddy viendo esa sonrisa y los hoyuelos-" bueno no importa, Lauren me llamo para saber si ya había echo su confesión?"

Arizona-"no, no, es que no se como hacerlo"

Teddy-"bueno no se como es esa confesión pero le puedo ayudar y creo que karev también lo aria, todo por los amigos"

Arizona se le ocurrió una idea-"bien si me ayudan creo que podre, voy ha hablar con Karev, y nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora"

Teddy solo asintió y salió del lugar, Arizona hizo lo propio.

…

Callie estaba sentada viendo el anillo, que en si era muy caro, con diamantes pero pequeño , ella no se habia quitado ese anillo desde que Noelia se lo habia puesto.

Addison vio que Callie no se veía muy bien-" Callie , que tienes?

Callie volteo a ver a Addison, como decirle a su mejor amiga que no esta segura de casarse con su otra amiga.- "nada, nada, solo estoy descansando"

Addison viendo que era por lo de su próxima boda-" no estas segura de casarte verdad?"

Callie viendo a Addison-" no es que no quiera casarme de nuevo, pero es muy pronto"

Addison-" si es muy pronto pero, tu no amas a Noelia como quisieras tu amor es y seguirá siendo Arizona"

Callie-" pero si tu me presentaste a Noelia"

Addison-" si, y no me arrepiento por que fuiste feliz por un momento, además que te la haya presentado no significaba que tenias que casarte con ella"

Callie-" bueno si, pero ella me ha tratado muy bien y no creo que me lastime"

Addison-" eso nunca se sabe, pero si usted no la llega a amar, las dos saldrán lastimadas"

Callie-" lo tengo que intentar, no puedo regresar con Arizona, no puedo".

Addison-" bueno, como te va con Sofia"

Callie-" desde que nos la turnamos no la pide tanto, pero ella extraña desayunar y cenar con ella, siempre me pregunta si vendrá a comer con nosotras y yo solo … le contesto que esta trabajando y no puede" Addison se acerco a Callie y le dio un abrazo.

…

Karev, Teddy y Arizona se encontraron en el cuarto.

Karev-" bueno cual es el plan para esto?

Arizona-" bueno ya que en todo el hospital están esas bocinas para comunicar cosas importantes las utilizaremos, Karev entras con migo ya que sabes de esas cosas a la oficina de Owen que será distraído por Teddy, ya que no hay grandes cirugías en media hora nos vemos, Teddy hara el primer paso y nos avisara por nuestro celular"

Karev y Teddy-" entendido"

…

Ya habia pasado la media hora para los preparativos, Karev y Arizona estaban cerca de lo oficina fingiendo hablar de un paciente y firmando papeles. Teddy entro en la oficina de Owen-" hola Teddy como estas"

Teddy entro llorando-"necesito hablar con alguien, por favor"

Owen-" por Dios, siéntate"

Teddy-" no aquí no, mejor en otro lugar"

Owen asintió y salió junto con Teddy mientras esta daba la vuelta para dejar un mensaje de que ya se prepararan, Owen cerro la puerta del su oficina pero Teddy al ver eso se hizo la desmayada agarrando las llaves, Arizona y Karev supieron que era su turno se acercaron 'preocupados' fingiendo y tomaron las llaves mientras Owen trataba de despertarla, cuando Teddy sintió que ya no tenia las llaves abrió los ojos poco a poco-" mejor llévame a mi oficina para descansar un poco" Owen asintió y se fue con ella. Todos habían observado la escena pero poco a poco se fueron dispersando cuando Arizona y Karev vieron esto entraron.

…

Karev se apuro para poner todas las bocinas del hospital en cincronia para que todo el mundo escuchara, sabían que a esa hora estaría Callie en el comedor, ya que le gustaba estar ahí cuando no tenia cirugías. Y Noelia estaría en una cirugía osea que no podía interrumpir.

Karev-" creo que ya, ahora voy a probar 1, 2 3…" todo el hospital escucho " si ya esta Arizona tu turno"

Arizona asintió y se acerco par hablar pensaba que esto era lo ultimo que podía hacer. Puso una canción de fondo para que todo el mundo prestara atención , era la de "the story" y comenzó **–" Callie Torres…." **Callie seguía llorando entre los brazos de Addison cuando escucho la voz de Arizona-" Arizona?" y se le quedo viendo a Addison que solo asentía. **"… yo te amo, siempre te he amado, no se por que hice lo que hice, y me arrepiento con todo mi corazón… yo se que eres el amor de mi vida, si no luche por ti y Sofia antes fue por que sentía que no podía darte lo mejor de mi, y ahora se que tenia que haber luchado por ti desde el accidente…" **

Owen vio la sonrisa de Teddy y este solo sonrió, sabia que era una buena idea, pero aun asi le hubiese gustado ser avisado.

Todos escuchaban la canción le daba mas énfasis a lo que Arizona decía, era tan lindo que muchos empezaron a perdonarla aunque no tenían que hacerlo ya que no les habia echo nada a ellos.

"… **tu y sofia son el amor de mi vida, eres la luz en mi obscuridad, eres lo primero en lo que pienso al despertar y lo ultimo al dormir, eres la canción mas bella del mundo, eres mi silencio, mi suspiro…"**

Nadie podía creer que aquella persona que era tan sonriente y a veces como una niña pudiese ser tan romántica. Noelia estaba escuchando todo esto, solo le faltaba cerrar al paciente para poder salir de ahí e ir directo con Callie o Arizona.

" **sin ti yo no existo, tu eres todo para mi, mi tesoro… perdóname por no secar tus lagrimas, por no estar ahí donde tu estabas, por lastimarte y humillarte tantas veces, perdóname por serte infiel… perdóname, perdóname, yo te quiero y quiero nuestra familia de regreso, todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti,… y por favor no te cases, no te cases, si lo hicieras me rompería en mil pedazos… pero eso si no te dejaría de amar, así que si te casas solo se feliz y déjame quedarme con un trozo de tu corazón para que todavía pueda seguir viviendo, y luchando, aunque lo aria por Sofia, la amo tanto como a ti,… asi que no te cases, no lo hagas, yo se que me amas y yo a ti… por que es verdad nacimos el uno para el otro… y yo solo se que fui echa para ti… bueno gracias por escucharme, ahora ya hice todo lo que podía, todo depende de ti ahora, y no lo niego mi corazón y mente dicen que digas que no te casaras, pero eso depende de ti… gracias por todo Callie, y siempre te amare"**

Karev tenia lagrimas en los ojos, al igual que Owen y Cristina que estaban pasando por un mal momento, Meredith con Derek aunque estaban bien se identificaron, Merinda lloro, casi todos con esto se sentían triste pero a la vez felices por que Arizona seguía amando a Callie y todavía luchaba por ella, muchos se sintieron identificados con estas palabras.

Arizona también tenia lagrimas-" Karev ya vámonos, esto es lo ultimo que pude hacer"

Karev solo asintió y salieron los dos juntos, al salir los que estaban cerca de ahí empezaron a aplaudir, por no dejar que su amor se acabara.

…

Noelia se encontró con Callie y Addison las dos llorando. Pero Addison al ver a Noelia prefirió dejar a Callie y Noelia ha solas, sin ates decir-" Callie tu puedes elegir ser feliz o arrepentirte toda tu vida"

Noelia vio como Addison solo le daba una sonrisa de saludo y se fue.-Noelia se acerco a Callie-"acabas de escuchar todo eso?"

Callie-" si, cada palabra" con los ojos tristes y critalinos.

Noelia-" entonces que piensas, seguir con migo o no?"

Callie volteo a ver a Noelia-" yo no cancelare la boda"


	20. Chapter 20: TEARS IN YOUR EYES

**IMPORTANTE**

**Nota 1: este capitulo y el anterior tienen frases que no son mías todo es derecho de su autor original. Aunque se hayan modificado un poco**

**Nota 2: ****SI QUIEREN DARLE UN POCO DE EMOCIÓN ESCUCHE LA CANCIÓN QUE SE SEÑALO, EN ESTE CASO SE LLAMA "TEARS IN YOUR EYES" y por esto es titulo **

**Nota 3: esto lo puse como tributo o algo asi a una persona que se llamo **Park Yong Ha mejor conocido como Sang-Hyuk Kim. Y dijo las palabras en negritas bueno parecidas.

Nota 4: GRACIAS por seguir leyendo.

Capitulo 20: TEARS IN YOUR EYES

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había echo esto por Callie y no recibía respuesta alguna, cuando fue por Sofia se la dio rápidamente y cerro la puerta.

Ahora estaba con la psicóloga-" escuche lo que hiciste, de echo todo, como te sientes?"

Arizona con un poco de fastidio-" con eso me siento bien todo salió de mi corazón pero no se como se siente Callie, no me ha dado una respuesta" en ese instante entro Callie.

Psicóloga-" pensé que nuca regresarías"

Callie viendo a la psicóloga-" lo hice por que tengo que decirle algo a Arizona y en esta semana esta es su única hora libre, asi que si me permite ocupar su hora?"

Pasicologa-" veo que es algo importante, asi que adelante, yo me ire por un café" se levanto y se fue del lugar.

Arizona-" yo…"

Callie-" Arizona yo me voy a Casar, no lo cancelare por ti … yo escuche todo, ahora se que me amas y a nuestra hija, enserio me gusto lo que dijiste, pero no es suficiente y yo no creo que deba regresar contigo"

Arizona-" pero por que no?"

Callie-" no confió todavía en ti y eso me provoca miedo, quien me asegura que cada vez que salgas de la caza no te vas a ir a revolcar con alguien mas."… " yo no quiero vivir así, no quiero y no puedo ni debo por el bien de nuestra hija"

Arizona no quiso interrumpir, lo que habia aprendido tanto con la psicóloga como en su terapia de tres meses era escuchar, cuando Callie termino-" Callie yo entiendo eso, pero yo no lo aria, yo seria una tonta si lo hiciera otra vez"

Callie la volteo a ver-" puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Arizona asintió- Callie-" Que para con nosotras después de que me case con Noelia?"

Arizona no quería pensar en ese matrimonio, pero tenían que mantener un acuerdo por Sofia,-"no lo se con nosotras no lo se, tal vez seremos como desconocidas, a lo mejor como amigos, o solo como colegas"

Callie le empezó a caer un lagrima-"tengo miedo Arizona, miedo de no ser feliz con Noelia u otra persona que no seas tu, pero tengo miedo igual si me quedo contigo es como estar entre la espada y la pared"

Arizona le dio un fuerte abrazo-"yo tengo miedo de vivir sin ti…" la soltó y la vio –"últimamente tengo pesadillas de mi accidente con nuestra ruptura y tu casándote,… ver como mi familia se a acabado"

Callie-"lo se, igual yo, …ha por cierto creo que te dije que te perdonaba, asi que deja de pedir disculpas"

Arizona-"esta bien, asi que ahora somos amigas oficialmente"

Callie-"si, amigas"

Callie iba a salir pero la mano de Arizona la detuvo-"siempre te amare y apoyare en cada cosa, siempre estaré contigo"

Callie-"gracias" salió del lugar dejando a una Arizona echa un manojo de lagrimas igual que ella.

…

Arizona estaba llorando en su departamento, pero ahí estaba Karev y Teddy.

Teddy-"hiciste todo lo posible, ya calmate" acariciándole la espalda.

Arizona-"como quieren que me calme el amor de mi vida se va a casar dentro de 6 meses"

Karev-"bueno, pero ahora son amigos"

Teddy lo volteo a ver con ojos de asesina, Karev solo puso su cara de que no sabia que mas decir-Teddy-"Arizona tienes que salir adelante, todavía tienes tu hija un lazo que nadie romperá con Callie"

Arizona levanto la cabeza-"tienes razón, me levantare y seguiré por Sofia, pero esta noche quiero emborracharme y mañana fingir se la amiga perfecta"

Arizona, Teddy y karev bebieron hasta emborracharse y quedarse dormidos.

…

En el departamento de Callie, estaba Noelia y Sofia durmiendo.

Noelia-" como van los preparativos de la boda"

Callie-" ban bien, solo me falta mi vestido y los anillos que vamos a elegir dentro de tres meses al igual que el vestido"

Noelia –"eso es genial" dándole un beso.

Esa noche Noelia y Callie no quisieron hablar de los que estaba ocurriendo últimamente, aunque Noelia sabia perfectamente que Callie no la amaba como ella lo hacia.

…

Ya habían pasado 4 meses, todo esta listo para la boda pero faltaban todavía 2 meses mas.

Arizona hablaba con Callie sobre su hija, y a veces en la hora del almuerzo comían las tres juntas, o tras veces sus pláticas eran tan fáciles que parecía que el divorcio nunca había pasado. Se llevaban tan bien, pero muchas ocasiones las confundieron como pareja.

Residente-" están ustedes dos saliendo?" por lo general estas preguntas venían de nuevos residentes que no sabían bien su historia.

Arizona y Callie recordando todo-"no, fuimos, hoy solo somos amigas"

En si todo iba tan bien aunque sus corazones decían que no era asi, y ellas lo sabían pero aun así también sabían que esta era la única forma de estar juntas.

Noelia por su parte estaba celosa, pero tenia confianza en Callie. Y ya dormían juntas, vivian juntas de echo.

…

Callie llego a su departamento y empezó a llorar, pero ahí esta Noelia cargando a Sofia-" que te pasa mi amor?"

Callie viendo esta escena la hizo sentirse mejor-" nada"

Noelia-" es por lo de Arizona verdad"

Callie-" no no es asi, solo que… a quien engaño es por ella, pero también quiero nuestra boda"

Noelia no contesto fue a acostar a Sofia, en poco tiempo ya la quería como si fuera de ella.

…

Arizona estaba viendo la tele cuando Teddy toco la puerta, últimamente Karev o Teddy se turnaban para cuidar a Arizona, en el hospital parecía mucho a su antiguo yo, pero en el departamento no sonreía al menos que estuviese Sofia con ella, asi que entre mas se acercaba la boda mas tiempo pasaban con ella y no la dejaban sola, ni en el hospital ni en su departamento.

Arizona se levanto para dejar entrar a Teddy.

Teddy-" traje un película muy chistosa bueno eso es lo que me dijeron"

Arizona –" bueno ponla" con voz tranquila.

Teddy puso la película y dejo las palomitas en medio de las dos para que comieran.

La película era la del osito Ted, muy chistoso, Teddy comenzó a reír, cuando de repente escucho reir a Arizona _ genial que bueno que esta riendo hace tiempo que no la escucho reír así… _pero al voltear no eran risas era Arizona llorando, con un tono de risas recordando todo lo que perdió, Teddy solo la abrazo.

…

Paso una semana y era el dia libre de Arizona y esta para no sentirse triste salió a correr, estaba tan feliz corriendo y paso asi una hora, cuando se canso decidió irse ya a su departamento, estaba cruzando la carretera cuando escucho que le hablaban ella se detuvo a la mitad y un tráiler choco con ella.

Lauren fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Arizona tirada en la calle, le tomo los signos vitales y vio que solo esta inconciente.

Lauren-" llamen a una ambulancia"

3 minutos despues llego la ambulancia que para Lauren eran horas. Subieron a Arizona- Lauren-"trabaja en el hospital sloan , grey memory"

…

Owen mando a llamar a Callie.

Owen-" debes ser fuerte"

Callie-" para que?"

Owen-" recibimos una llamada de Lauren.."

Callie-" y eso a mi que?"

Owen-" Arizona tuvo un accidente"

Callie-" que, por que quepaso? " comenzó a llorar-" es mi culpa… es.."

Owen-" cálmate Callie,… no puedes intervenir en esto"

Callie-" por que si ya no estamos casadas"

Owen-" tu sigues siendo su familia" con esto sonaron sus beepers y salieron rumbo a la parada de ambulancias.

…

Lauren salió de ahí-" tiene signos vitales estable" luego bajaron a Arizona Owen, Bailey, Karev y Teddy la llevaron a las sala de rayos x.

Callie-" que fue lo que paso Lauren"

Lauren-" yo solo venia a visitarla y la encontré en la calle, le grite y… todo fue tan rápido"

Callie-" como pudiste…."

Noelia llego y vio a Callie tan mal-Noelia-" calmate Callie"

Callie sin importa quien-" como quieres que me calme ella es el amor de mi vida" Noelia solo al escuchar esto se fue de aquel lugar.

Callie solo se quedo ahí llorando. Lauren-" no te preocupes ella estará bien"

…

Owen llamo a Callie y Lauren-" ella estará bien, pero necesitamos hacer una operación ya que tiene un pequeño derrame"

Lauren-" y que esta esperando?"

Owen-"necesito tu consentimiento Callie"

Callie solo asintió, firmo el papel y con esto comenzó la operación de Arizona, Derek la realizaría por esta razón se sentía tranquila

…

Pasaron 4 horas en operación, Lauren y Callie estaban solo mirando gente salir y entrar sin nada que les dijeran.

Owen salió-" la cirugía salió bien, pero tenemos que esperar"

Lauren tomo un respiro y se seco las lágrimas, al igual que Torres.

…

Owen dio a conocer que solo una persona se podía quedar con Arizona toda la noche y el resto del dia, y todos sabían que eso era de Callie, ella solo asintió.

Entro al cuarto de Arizona que tenia algunos moretones y una venda en la cabeza.

Callie-" por favor despiértate Arizona tu hija y yo… yo te necesitamos" se levanto y le dio un beso en los labios que fue una reacción involuntaria-" yo te amo, no puedes dejar que mueras entiendes Arizona Robbins!" y comenzó a llorar

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba Noelia, al ver la escena tomo la decisión mas difícil de su vida.

Se acerco a Callie y la toco en el hombro esta dio un pequeño brinco, volteo a ver-" a eres tu, no me di cuenta de tu presencia"

Noelia-" lo se, mmm… Callie tenemos que hablar, en este momento"

Callie asintió, y salieron al comedor donde no habia muchas personas, ya era de noche, antes Callie se dirigió hasta Arizona-"regresare"

…

El ambiente era muy triste, habían puesto música instrumental para dejar de estar tan tensos. Una de esas canciones que sonaba estaba muy triste cuando las dos se sentaron llamada "tears in your eyes."

Las dos se sentaron frente a frente,

Callie con cara demasiado triste-" de que hablaremos?"

Noelia**-" escucha bien, por favor no quiero repetirlo y no me interrumpas**" con tono triste y ojos critalinos-" **cuando te conocí estabas muy triste y ahora lo sigues estando**" Callie iba ha hablar pero Noelia le puso un dedo un la boca-" **por favor Callie… me entere que tu eres una persona alegre y eso nunca lo he visto no por lo menos como me han contado… hoy te he visto llorar mas de lo que pensé verte, tu amas a Arizona y no a mi…"** ya con lagrimas en los ojos**-" yo te dejo libre**" Callie no podía creer quería hablar pero recordó que debía escuchar-" **te dejo libre por que no quiero ser la culpable de que tu sonrisa se vaya totalmente y ver tus lagrimas cayendo, quiero verte feliz aunque no sea conmigo… no quiero que llores ni que me des una sonrisa no quiero ver tu dolor ni una sonrisa fingida… si te llamo no me contestes, se que lo harías y esto provocaría que decayera al escuchar tu voz… si te pido que regreses conmigo no aceptes eras una persona tan buena que dirías si inmediatamente… yo no me ire de aquí por ahora pero tratare de alejarme de ti… pero quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y no me arrepiento de esto y si tu me necesitas yo estaré ahí para ti" ** la música provocaba que esto fuera mas triste de lo que era, y Noelia se levanto le limpio las lagrimas de los ojos de Callie, ella quería hablar pero Noelia no la dejo **" no digas nada, solo se feliz, yo estaré bien" **con esto se marcho dejando a Callie ahí llorando.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo-21

Callie se quedo ahí viendo que Noelia tenia razón ella nunca la amaría como a Arizona. Pero todavía no estaba muy convencida de que hacer con su vida, además ahora tenia que ver a Arizona.

Callie seco sus lagrimas y salió del lugar, rumbo a la sala de Arizona, pero se acordó de Sofia asi que fue corriendo a la guardería-

-" donde esta mi hija" pregunto a la enfermera.

Enfermera-" Sofía … se la llevo Cristina, dijo que usted no estaba en condiciones y que se quedaría con ella y la llevaría con Meredith y Derek"

Esto tranquilizo a Callie-"gracias" se fue del lugar llamando a Cristina-" bueno"

Callie-" Cristina?"

Cristina-" Callie, tengo a Sofia, yo me hago responsable de ella, pero solo hasta que Arizona mejore"

Callie no podía creer lo que decía Cristina-"bueno gracias, mañana la veo"

Cristina-"ok… y espero que Arizona se componga"

Callie-"gracias" y colgó.

Fue al cuarto de Arizona que todavía no despertaba, esto le preocupaba "Arizona, por favor despierta, tenemos un hija que nos necesita y… despierta por favor" quedándose dormida al lado de Arizona.

…

Pasaron tres días más y Arizona no despertaba, Derek no veía bien esto, aunque si despertaba podría tener un poco de memoria perdida en lo mejor o quedar totalmente invalida o ser un vegetal.

Callie fue todo este tiempo, le hablaba con cariño pero aun así no había nada.

Paso una sema, Derek trato de decirle a Callie que lo mas probable era que no despertara.

Callie ya no sabia que hacer, se echo la culpa de que debió seguir luchando por ella y perdonarla, pelear por su relación, pero ahora ella aun asi no quería.

Callie-" Arizona yo te amo, yo te necesito …si no despiertas tendre que pensar en dejarte ir, que seria lo mejor en el mundo, al parecer tu preferías tu pierna a tu vida, y yo…" comenzó a llorar con tanto dolor. Todos los demás Derek, Meredith, Bailey, Karev, Cristina, Addison, Teddy, Owen estaba ahí viendo la escena era muy devastador, ya que si no despertaba tenían que decirle adiós.

Callie seguía llorando ya que no tenia muchas esperanzas, las personas podían despertar en 1 semana, un mese o en algunos años, pero otros nunca lo hacían, y Callie ya no sabia que mas hacer ahora ya no era una semana ni dos, ya eran cerca de un mes, Sofia preguntaba por Arizona varias veces pero Callie solo decía-" ella esta luchando para poder verte, se que lo hara"

Sofia-" po que lloras"

Callie-" no estoy llorando, solo es que tengo una basurita"

Sofia se acerco a Callie limpiándolas-" as tenido muchas basuritas" Callie solo sonrio al ver lo inocente que podía ser una niña. Y esto era asi por un mes.

…

Callie como lo hacia siempre pero esta vez mas temprano de lo regula, se acerco a Arizona, antes vio entrar a Lauren esta al verla –" disculpa no pensé que … bueno luego bengo"

Callie viéndola-" no… ven se que la has venido a ver todos los días"

Lauren asintió y se quedo a su lado junto con Callie- Callie-" Arizona te extraño, por favor despierta, despierta ya ha pasado un mes y Derek ya quiere…" Lauren empezó a llorar al pensar en esa palabra, las lagrimas de Callie tocaron llegaron a la mano de Arizona…

Arizona despertó despues de un mes…-" por que lloran… y quienes son ustedes?"

…

**Nota: no se si hacer esto mas largo o ya acabarlo, porque creo que le he puesto mucho drama … creo que en el fondo me gusta el drama mas de lo que pienso. Y creo que debo tomar algunas ideas para otro fanfic… aun asi no se cuantos capítulos faltan todo depende de mi mente. Gracias por seguir leyendo. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Nota: no se cuanto falta para terminar, asi que espero y tengan paciencia, pude ser 1 capitulo mas después de este, como pueden ser 10 o menos.**

**Nota 2: estaba pensado como hacerlo mas fácil, pero después de las ultimas palabras que puse en el capitulo anterior me di cuenta que no podía hacer como si nada pasara, ya que en el fondo Callie todavía le duele la infidelidad de Arizona y esto lo tengo que arreglar.**

**Nota 3: a lo mejor estaré escribiendo historias de esta pareja o de otras y detenga tantito este proyecto, pero prometo terminarlo en este mes.**

**Nota 4: Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

Capitulo 22.

Lauren y Callie se quedaron viendo, al escuchar "quienes son ustedes?". Callie-" enserio no sabes quienes somos?"

Arizona sintió que no podía moverse por que dolía un poco y por que tenia tubos por todos lados y a la vez sintió que le faltaba un miembro, asustada pero todavía sin poder moverse –" donde esta mi pierna?" comenzó a gritar desesperadamente,

Lauren solo veía no podía hacer nada y Callie agarrándola para que se calmara-" Arizona mirame, mirame!"

Los doctores entraron corriendo poniéndole una inyección para que se tranquilizara.

Lauren y Callie salieron mientras que atendían a Arizona, y todos llegaron para ver lo que pasaba en aquel lugar.

Callie se sento en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus manos, Addison se acerco a ella, ya que era su mejor amiga-" Callie?"

Callie-" ella no se acuerda de mi" llorando en silencio.

Addison-" claro que se acuerda de usted solo que necesita tiempo, tu sabes que esto llega a pasar y luego de unas semanas se acuerdan de todo"

Callie-" no siempre Addison, no siempre" con esto Addison solo le quedo abrazarle y decirle que no pierda las esperanzas.

Por su parte Lauren se quedo solo, bueno en si se lo merecía pero necesitaba algo de cariño, en ese instante entro Noelia , pero solo se acerca a Lauren.

…

Noelia no se alejo de Callie, ella siempre la observaba desde lejos haciendo lo posible para que todo estuviese bien con Callie, cuando se quedaba dormida ahí en cerca de Arizona, la cobijaba, cuando sentía que Callie necesitaba algo de energía, mandaba a una enfermera con algo de comida. Siempre estuvo atenta a ella, pero claro manteniendo la distancia por que sentía que su vida se acababa en mil pedazos.

…

Noelia se acerco a Lauren, ya que nadie se preocupaba de ella-" como te sientes?"

Lauren volteo y vio a Noelia ahí de pie, viendo mas que a ella a Callie-" no lo se, creo que estoy mejor que Callie"

Noelia con tristeza-" ella la ama demasiado"

Lauren seguía amando a Arizona, pero tenia que admitirlo el amor entre Callie y Arizona era puero.

…

Los médicos al ver que Arizona enserio habia perdido la memoria, decidieron llamar al psicólogo de ella.

Owen-" que podemos hacer para que recuerde todo de manera mas rapida"

Psicóloga-" bueno son doctores ustedes saben que eso tardaría mucho"

Derek-" eso lo sabemos, yo lo se mucho mejor que nadie, pero ustedes los psicólogos hacen cosas que provocan que regrese su memoria"

Psicóloga-" si, pero eso puede ser peligroso, y asi de momento mas, y no siempre funciona depende de cada persona"

Callie llorando, guardando la distancia pero escuchando se acerco-" ella no puede pasar otra vez por lo de la pierna" todos voltearon a verla.

Derek-" ella tiene razón, eso atrasaría muchas cosas"

Psicóloga-"eso lo se, es por eso que es mas grave, solo hay que ver su reacción al despertar, no sabemos desde donde perdió la memoria"

Callie, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar, si no se acordaba de ella era probable que no se acordara ni del hospital y Sofia.

Psicóloga-" solo queda que se vuelva a despertar y explicarle las cosas"

Todos se quedaron mirándose, ver quien se atrevía hacer eso.

…

Arizona no despertó hasta el dia siguiente, la habían tratado con medicamento para que el momento que despertara no fuera tan doloroso como la primera vez.

Arizona vio a una señora que le estaba sonriendo, y se acordó de que no tenia pierna, aunque quería gritar, las drogas que le dieron hicieron su efecto por que se veía demasiado tranquila-" que le paso a mi pierna?"

Psicóloga-" antes que nada necesito que me diga que es lo ultimo que recuerda?"

Arizona-" que comensaria a trabajar en el hospital en Seattle"

Psicóloga-"mmm… si y usted esta ahí…quiero que se tranquilice, lo que tengo que decir es un poco duro, pero necesario… esta bien"

Arizona-" no creo que sea peor que lo de mi pierna y no recordar como me paso"

Psicóloga-"usted ha perdido la memoria, no recuerda nada al parecer de hace como 5 años"

Arizona empezó a llorar, se sentía tan mal, quería gritar pero el tiempo de las drogas todavía no pasaba-" no se que decir"

Psicóloga-" su memoria podrá regresar, pero tendrá que ir a psicólogo"

Arizona solo tuvo preguntas que hacer-" que he hecho de mi vida en estos años?" con lagrimas en los ojos.

Psicóloga-" usted se caso y tuvo una hija" Arizona se quedo en shock- Arizona-" casarme y una hija? Eso no puede ser yo no quiero tener hijos y soy…"

…

Callie estaba escuchando todo, todo le habia dolido pero esta parte donde decía que no quería tener niños ni casarse, era demasiado, decidió mejor dejar e ir a ver a Sofia.

…

Psicóloga –"se caso con una mujer y tuvo una hija con ella, usted la ama"

Arizona sentía que algo malo pasaba, ya que eso no sonaba a ella-" y luego, que mas"

Psicóloga-"tuvo una accidente de avión hace tiempo y ahí perdió su pierna, su esposa hizo todo lo posible pero no lo logro, usted le echo la culpa y tuvieron meses de pelea…"

Arizona-" genial, y donde esta mi 'esposa'? que tanto dice"

Psicóloga-"bueno no he terminado… usted nunca perdono a su esposa en el matrimonio, por esta razón le fui infiel y se divorcio, desde entonces uste ha estdo luchando por recuperar a su esposa y a su hija"

Arizona-" yo , enserio yo he hecho y me a pasado todo eso"

Psicóloga-" si, ahora usted decide, puede ir al terapia que ya lo estaba haciendo y tenia un gran abanse, y poder recordar con apoyo o seguir y ver que tanto recuerda… le aviso que no será falcil tendra recuerdos que no le entenderá y provocara tristeza"

Arizona-" como se llama mi ex esposa y mi hija"

Psicóloga-" su hija se llama Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres y ex esposa es la doctora Callie Torres"

Arizona-" me case con una doctora?"

Psicolga-" si, ella trabaja aquí desde antes de que usted llegara"

Arizona-" creo que es mucho, quiero descansar un rato, y lo de la consulta si esta bien ire, pero ahora necesito descansar"

…

Lauren no se quitaba del lugar y estuvo vigilando a Arizona, solo para recordar cada facción de ella.

Noelia vio que ahí estaba Lauren-" que haces ahí?"

Lauren volteo-" ha es usted, solo viendo como descansa, usted que hace aquí?"

Noelia-" observando que Callie no le falte nada"

Lauren-" usted luchara por Callie?"

Noelia-" no, ya no, solo la cuido hasta que Arizona este bien"

Lauren-" que hizo para dejar a Callie? Como logro asimilar que ella no es para usted"

Noelia-" el dia que trajeron aquie a Arizona mal, vi como Callie lloraba, cada lagrima era como una aguja clavada en mi corazón, no podría aguantar que Callie perdiera su sonrisa por mi culpa, vi que el amor de su vida era ella mas no yo… esto solo lo pude ver hasta que vi el dolor en sus ojos… asi que prefiero que sea feliz, su felicidad ahora es mi única misión… aunque no me haga feliz."

Lauren –" creo que seguire igual que tu, hasta que Arizona se acuerde de todo, yo me alejare para que sea feliz"

Noelia solo dio un sonrisa y se fue.

…

Addison, Teddy y Callie estaban en la guardería viendo a Sofia- Callie-" que voy hacer, ella no quiere a Sofia … Sofia ama a Arizona"

Teddy-" ella quiere a Sofia, ya veras que no importa la memoria cuando vea a Sofia, ella recordara"

Addison-" tiene razón, Arizona quiere y siempre querrá a Sofia"

Callie quería creer eso, cuando se levantaba para ver ir por Sofia sonó su beeper, lo vio y era de la psicóloga. Ya era la hora.-"chicas les encargo a Sof"

Addison y Teddy lo asintieron.

…

Callie entro a la sala, la segunda vez que se encuentra con Arizona, y otra vez como una simple desconocida.

…

**Aunque pierda la memoria mi corazón seguirá recordándote siempre.**

**Anónimo **


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Arizona estaba despierta, esperando lo que esperaba la psicóloga que solo le había dicho que tenían que esperar a una persona. Ella simplemente pensó que de seguro era su ex de la cual no se acordaba ni de su rostro.

Psicóloga estaba hablando con ella-"sabes que esto tardara, yo no puedo ayudar mucho solo hasta que tengas algunos recuerdos, pero en si tratare de que a si sea"

Arizona-"tengo tantas preguntas que hacer"

Psicóloga-"lo se, y se los harás a…" cuando escucho la puerta, se levanto y dejo pasar-"aquí esta la persona que te contestara las preguntas"

Arizona sintió latidos mas rápidos al ver a esta mujer-" quien es ella?" mirándola fijamente.

Callie sintió un gran golpe al preguntar quien era ella, psicóloga-"ella es su ex – esposa, la Dr. Torres y las dejo a solas, dentro de una hora vengo" y salió.

Arizona se sintió nerviosa por preguntar quien era-" lo siento, realmente lo siento, yo no me acuerdo mucho…. Lo siento"

Callies se sentó donde estaba la psicóloga-"no te preocupes lo entiendo" con los ojos tristes.

Arizona-" yo puedo hacerte unas preguntas?"

Callie-"si claro"

Arizona-"se que debería preguntar como nos conocimos y todo eso, pero se que tiene una hija…" Callie se vio triste al escuchar su hija y no de Arizona, pero esta se dio cuenta y compuso-"tenemos una hija, pero yo no quería tener, yo se eso, asi que como es que…"

Callies dio un suspiro viendo a donde iba todo esto-"si, bueno usted no quería niños en efecto, y nos separamos…." Y le conto todo.

Arizona-"vaya, eso no me lo esperaba… es como una novela"

Callie tenía miedo de pensar que ahora escucho todo, ella hubiese preferido quedarse en Africa-¿que piensas de todo esto?

Arizona-"que es una novela eso pienso" Callie no se refería a eso, asi que volvió a formular la pregunta-"hablo de dejar su sueño para quedarse con migo y un hijo"

Arizona se quedo viendo sus manos-"yo… mmm… bueno…. veras, ahora que te vi, mi corazón latió al mil por hora, enserio quería que dijeran que eras mi ex, por que se que he luchado por ti pero tu me lo impediste… también se que amo a esa niña como si fuera mía… así que si mi antiguo yo no se arrepintió… yo tampoco"

Callie dio una sonrisa y sus ojos le brillaron, hace tiempo que eso no pasaba-"eso me agrada, enserio me agrada"

Arizona le dio una sonrisa leve-" y bueno Mark que paso con el?"

Callie se puso triste al escuchar esto-"bueno el murió junto con Lexie hermana de Meredith, en el avión donde usted… perdió la pierna"

Arizoa vio que esto le dolia-"yo siento mucho lo de Mark y Lexie…"

Callie-"yo igual"

Arizona al ver los ojos casi llorosos de Callie decidió -"yo se que después de lo de la pierna… la trate muy mal… tanto que le fui infiel… creo que realmente estuve tan mal para hacer algo así a usted, creo que se que realmente la amaba y por favor perdóneme, yo enserio lo siento "

Callie no quería hablar de esto menos con alguien que no sabia nada, bueno la Arizona con memoria tampoco sabia como hizo todo eso –"yo te perdone hace tiempo pero no regresamos por que no estaba segura, y no quiero hablar de esto hasta que te acuerdes de todo"

Arizona se le quedo viendo-"como usted diga"

Callie-"bueno puede hablarme de tu, es que no me gusta esto"

Arizona-"esta bien" en ese instante entro la psicóloga-"bueno es hora de que descanse un poco, y nos vemos la próxima semana" ellas asintieron y Callie salió al igual que la psicóloga dejando a Arizona sola.

…

Arizona trato de recordar pero no podía, sentía tanto enojo por lo que hizo y mas que no podía acordarse, la impotencia provocaba un gran dolor, ella quería recordar todo, guardo la compostura ya que no quería que nadie la viera sufrir, además no se merecía ser ayudada según lo que sentía.

Obligándose a recordar y con lagrimas se quedo dormida, era como las 6 pm cuando comenzó a tener pesadillas aunque un poco confusas parecían no tener relación alguna, primero se veía feliz, en sus sueños estaba Callie, y personas que no conocía, todo era tan rápido era como si lo hubiese vivido. En el exterior ella estaba gimiendo llorando, sudando demasiado y su presión subia, asi que entro el Dr. Derek , al verlas supo que eran pesadilla que podrían ser recuerdos.

Después de un rato tratando de despertarla con calma, Arizona abrió los ojos y vio una persona que también estaba en sus sueños.

Derek-" se encuentra bien"

Arizona un poco asustada todavía se levanto un poco-" no lo se, creo que fue un recuerdo muy confuso"

Derek-" que fue lo que viste?"

Arizona-" es difícil de explicar, primero estaba feliz con Callie, luego estaba en diría yo Africa, luego una niña en mis manos la cual quería mucho, de repente sangre y usted estaba ahí cerca de un avión que se cayo, sentía dolor en mi pierna y luego ya no estaba… y desperté"

Derek dio un suspiro viendo el dolor en sus ojos de Arizona –" eso fueron recuerdos parece no tener sentido pero lo tendrán con el paso del tiempo y es probable que tengas mas"

Arizona con lagrimas –" no quiero tener mas de esto, duele… es como si lo volviera a vivir, hasta sentí el dolor en la pierna, es horrible no puedo hacer esto , no quiero recordar"

Derek-" bueno se que es difícil… pero necesitas recordar, y Callie quire que la recuerdes" …" bueno me voy, te dejo… solo descansa"

Arizona-" si, gracias" Derek asintió y salió, Arizona no durmió bien no quería tener esos recuerdos, asi que medio dormía.

…

Al día siguiente Callie llevo a Sofia a la guardería, era su dia libre pero quería pasar tiempo con Arizona asi fuera solo de lejos.

Sofia-" mamá Zo"

Callie ya no sabia que hacer, era probable que si la llevaba con Arizona esta no la recordara y la rechazara-" ella no puede venir ahora, espera un poco mas… si?"

Sofia empezó a llorar, era como quinceava vez que preguntaba por Arizona y lloraba por no verla en lo que hiba del mes.

Noelia estaba por ahí cuando vio a Callie lidiando con Sofia , ella se acerco-" hola Callie"

Callie volteo hace tiempo que no veía o hablaba con Noelia, no desde la noche en que termino con ella-"hola Noelia"

Noelia vio a la bebe y se le acerco-" sofia, mamá Zo tiene cosas que hacer y dice que te ama y quiere mucho… pronto la veras, mientras tienes que esperar si no mamá Zo se sentirá mal si sigues llorando por ella, no quieres que eso pase?"

Sofia viéndola negó con la cabeza y dejo de llorar, Callie-"gracias"

Noelia-" de nada, bueno ya me voy… luego nos vemos"

Callie asintió.

…

Callie fue a ver a Arizona, cuando se encontró con Derek-" Callie necesito decirte algo, Arizona ahora esta con Lauren… no te preocupes eso ayudara a su memoria"

Callies –" bien… vamos a la cafetería"

Los dos se dirigieron y se sentaron en una esquina, a esa hora no se encontraba mucha gente.

Callie-" y bien como va Arizona? "

Derek-" ella… ayer por la noche tuvo pesadilla… recuerdos, al parecer el estar contigo y que le contaras cosas ayudo a que recordara mas rápido… por lo general las personas recuerdan al estar en el lugar donde pasaron las cosas "

Callie-" y eso es bueno?"

Derek-" yo diría que si, la psicóloga piensa lo mismo, asi que puedes pasar mas tiempo con ella."

Callie solo sonrió y dio las gracias.

…

Ase mismo dia Sofia lloraba demasiado, asi que la encargada de la guardería decidió llamar a Callie, esta llego corriendo para ver lo que pasaba.

Callie-" que tiene por que llora tanto?" mientras agarraba a su hija.

Encargada-"no lo sabemos no nos quiere decir y solo llora, hemos intentado de todo pero aun así"

Callies se volteo a su hija-" por que lloras?" ella no decía nada y lloraba mas y mas. Ella no estab enferma , ni tenia dolor según lo que las encargadas decían, ni se habia pegado o pasado algo malo, solo lloraba y lloraba.

Decidió sentarla en el suelo-" Sofia mírame por favor" la niña no volteo a verla, Callie decidió pasar por otra cosa-" bien te are preguntas y tu solo dirás si o no con la cabeza" lo dijo al ver que su hija tenia un gran berrinche-" te duele algo?" negó -" te sientes mal" también lo negó-" quieres un dulce" igual lo negó-" quieres ir a casa" lo negó otra vez, Callie ya no se le ocurria otra cosa, de repente escucho una voz-" Sofía quieres ver a mamá Zo?" y ella asintió.

Callie volteo a ver quien era, era Addison-" Ahí esta la respuesta de por que llora tanto"

Callie tomo a Sofia-" no puedo llevarla con ella, no se acordara de ella"

Addison-" si no lo haces seguirá llorando, mírala ya esta toda roja"

Callie la miro y también observo el dolor que sentía su hija, pero no podía hacerlo-" no puedo Addy"

Addison-" bueno esa es tu decisión, yo tengo que ir a una cirugía, por cierto Lauren ya no esta ahora con Arizona, asi que no habría ningún problema… luego te veo" y así se alejo.

Callie se quedo ahí tratando otra vez que dejara de llorar, le daba explicaciones pero Sofia no quería entender, asi estuvo por 30 minutos,-"bien vamos a ver a mamá Zo"

…

Arizona esta despierta, había dormido en la mañana, ahora estaba leyendo un libro, de repente escucho que un niño lloraba y pensó _por que hay un niño llorando en este piso? _Quiso hacer caso omiso pero cada segundo se escuchaba mas cerca.

Callie entro en el cuarto de Arizona, con lagrimas en los ojos, y Arizona volteo a verla- Callie-" se que no te acuerdas de ella, pero ella es tu hija y necesita verte"

Arizona no contesto nada, por su parte Sofia vio a su mamá-"mamá, mamá" grito muy feliz y dejo de llorar.

Arizona vio a Callie que se acercaba con Sofia-" Callie yo no…" fue interrumpida cuando sintió que unos pequeños brazos rodearon a su cuello, en ese instante tuvo un recuerdo, secerro sus ojos, pero este era diferente era tranquilo, era feliz, era la cosa mas maravillosa que sintió era su familia, era un gran recuerdo que le pareció una eternidad cuando fueron solo unos segundos.

Callie se le quedo viendo-" Arizona, estas bien?... se que no te acuerdas de ella, pero te necesita"

Arizona voleto a ver a la niña y la agarro entre sus brazos-" no estoy bien, además es mi … hija" y luego se dirigió a la niña-" como has estado?"

Sofia-" bien"

Arizona-" eso me alegra mucho, perdón por no a verte ido a ver, es que no he podido" …" quieres un dulce?"

Sofia empezó a saltar felizmente, Arizona le dio un chocolate luego de pedir permiso a Callie y esta solo asinti, Arizona tenia muchos dulces ya que se los venían a dejar, además que le gustaban mucho.

Arizona jugo con la niña y después le conto un cuento, termino Sofia durmiéndose entre los brazos cálidos de su mamá.

Callie se quedo ahí todo ese tiempo viendo como si todo fuera igual que antes, luego despertó de su sueño por la voz de Arizona-" por que estabas llorando cuando llegaste con Sofia?"

Callie-" por que el dolor de un hijo se convierte en el tuyo" Arizona no contesto, solo pensó _sere capaz de sentir eso, esta es una gran niña y creo que la quiero_-" gracias Arizona por aceptarla otra vez"

Arizona-" sabes es una niña encantadora, como no quererla… cuando sentí su abrazo tuve un recuerdo de ti y ella… mi familia… pensé que me dolería tener este recuerdo pero no, me dio tanta paz y felicidad… asi que he decidido luchar por ti."


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

_Arizona-" sabes es una niña encantadora, como no quererla… cuando sentí su abrazo tuve un recuerdo de ti y ella… mi familia… pensé que me dolería tener este recuerdo pero no, me dio tanta paz y felicidad… asi que he decidido luchar por ti."_

…

Callie no contesto y se le quedo mirando-Arizona-" se que no recuerdo nada de nosotras, pero se una cosa y es que te amo… asi tenga que pedirte perdón todos los días de mi vida, lo are, asi tenga que empezar desde cero"

Callie mirándola y queriendo decir que si-"no Arizona lo nuestro ya termino hace tiempo … admito te amo… pero la confianza no la tengo para regresar contigo"

Arizona viendo a la niña dormida –"se que te he hecho demasiado daño… pero quiero ser yo quien borre cada dolor que estas sintiendo… además me sigues amando como yo a ti"

Callie-"no lo se… primero recuerda todo… después veremos"

Arizona sabia que recuperar la memoria le podría tomar meses o hasta años y ella no quería perder mas tiempo y pensó _ bueno puedo intentarlo sin que sea muy obvia, _la volteo a ver y con una sonrisa-"sabes tienes unos hermosos ojos"

Callie se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, solo se acerco y tomo a la niña-"creo que debes descansar, y la niña y yo tenemos que irnos"

Arizona-" vendrás mañana?" con ojos suplicantes la debilidad de Callie.

Callie-" si , vendré " y salió, Arizona le grito-" si puedes trae a Sofia" esto proboco una sonrisa en Callie.

….

Mas tarde Teddy apareció para ver como estaba Arizona, esta also la vista.

Teddy-" hola, Arizona"

Arizona con una sonrisa, sintió que la conocía-" hola… no se quien eres, disculpa"

Teddy-" es normal… soy Teddy, una amiga"

Arizona felizmente-" ¡ eso es genial!"

Teddy se sorprendió, veía que se parecía un poco a su antigua amiga-" por que es genial?"

Arizona-" bueno necesito a alguien que haga algunos favores por mi"

Teddy-" nunca cambias … bien soy todo oídos"

Arizona-" bueno quiero que me cuentes algunas cosas de Callie, como que cosas le gusta? Y su pasado, algo"

Teddy-" bueno no se mucho… mmm… tiene una hija hermosa"

Arizona-" eso ya lo se, algo que no sepa y es mucho"

Teddy-" bueno creo que viene de familia rica, su padre acepto su romanse pero su mamá no, tiene una hermana… habla Español, es muy alegre, y … que te ama demasiado"

Arizona-" su mamá no acepto lo nuestro, que siente ella"

Teddy-" no lo se, no habla de eso, pero es feliz, bueno lo era antes de…"

Arizona-" ya se de que hablas" en ese instante entro Addison-" hola perdón por entrar sin tocar… luego vengo"

Arizona-" no espera…"

Addison volteo a verla-" si… bueno se que no me conoces o mas bien recuerdas soy Addison, amiga de Callie"

Arizona-" sabia que necesitaba detenerte… puedes hablarme de Callie?"

Addison supo que Arizona amaba demasiado a Callie tanto que su corazón la recordaba-" bien que quieres que te diga"

Teddy-"bueno yo las dejo"

Arizona-"no, necesito que te quedes, además me ayudaran a recordar mas cosas"…" hablame de todo lo que paso despues del accidente"

Addison-" yo no estuve aquí cuando paso"

Arizona-" algo te habrá contado, asi que no importa si es tan duro, hazlo porfavor"

Addison-" bien… veamos… la trataste muy mal, no le perdonaste…." . despues de una hora en la que las dos estuvieron hablando de todo lo que se suponía habia pasado despues del accidente, Arizona supo que muchas cosas eran su culpa pero también de Callie.

Addison-" y ahora no te importa tanto lo de tu pierna?"

Teddy se le quedo viendo, si la primera vez Arizona reacciono de manera tan mal, por que ahora no- Arizona-" bueno, estoy enojada pero por alguna razón, no siento un gran enojo, de echo me siento bien, puede ser que mi cuerpo y parte de mi mente recuerden toda la terapia que tome, bueno eso fue lo que dijo la psicóloga, pero también se que reaccione mal la primera vez que desperté después del accidente pero era por que estaba confundida, instinto supongo"

Addison-" ósea que no odias a Callie por cortarte la pierna"

Arizona-" mmm… no, no, definitivamente no, además Karev me vino a ver en la mañana despues de despertar y me conto ciertas cosas, entre ellas que el fue el que me Corto la pierna, despues de estar seguro que fuera necesario"

Teddy-" esa si no me la sabia"

Addison-" al parecer ya han venido muchos a verte"

Arizona-"si, demasiados diría yo"

…

Arizona paso asi toda la semana, para darse de alta, ella tuvo pocos recuerdos en esa semana, además Callie le seguía viendo junto con Sofia, ellas se la pasaban bien, Lauren también la fue a visitar dos veces mas, luego tuvo que irse a su antiguo hospital por que se le solicitaba, pero juro irla a ver hasta que se acordara de todo. Todo el hospital que tuvo contacto con ella en su vida importante la fue a visitar hasta Yang que no se encontraba muy segura de esto.

Y asi salió del hospital.

….

Callie la esperaba fuera del hospital junto con Derek, ya que este era su doctor en si.

Callie-" te llevare a casa"

Arizona-" a cual? No me acuerdo de eso"

Derek-" se decidió que no podías quedarte sola, así que vivirás con Callie"

Arizona se volteo a ver a Callie, ella sabia perfectamente que no le agradaba de todo la idea.-" estas segura de esto ?"

Callie no estaba segura de esto pero era necesario-" si, asi que ya vámonos, nos esperan"

Derek manejo el coche hasta el departamento de Callie.

…

Al llegar al departamento ahí estaba Addison, Teddy, Meredith, Yang, Bailey, Owen. Ellas habían arreglado el lugar para meter otra cama y poner a Arizona mas cómoda. Además de hacer una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

Al entrar gritaron y aventaron confeti.

Arizona-"que esta pasando aquí?"

Callie-" querían bebidas gratis, y pusieron de protesto hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para usted"

Derek dejo la maleta en el nuevo cuarto de Arizona.

Arizona-" gracias, aunque fuera solo por conveniencia"

Yang-" aun asi, Callie nos obligo ha arregla su cuarto, asi que nos lo merecemos"

La fiesta transcurrió sin problema alguno. Hasta que Arizona se sintió muy cansada, se levanto y se dirigió a Callie-Arizona-" disculpa me siento un poco cansada, donde voy a dormir yo"

Callie-" disculpa se me olvido enseñarte tu cuarto, es el que esta en la puerta izquierdad, antes de llegar a la de fondo"

Arizona-" gracias" y se retiro del lugar.

Callie solo se quedo ahí viendo como se retiraba.

Addison al ver esto-" por que no vas con ella? Nosotros ya nos retiramos"

Callie-" no, todavía no"

Y la fiesta duro por otras 2 horas, despues todos se fueron del lugar sabiendo que esto era el paso para que ellas dos volvieran.

Callie levanto todo, fue a mirar si Sofia seguía durmiendo, asi que ella también se fue a dormir.

…

Arizona estaba durmiendo cuando volvió a tener recuerdos de todo, ahora el departamento donde mucha alegría y dolor habían pasado, y soñó con Lauren y la noche de la tormenta cuando tuvo la pelea con su esposa, estaba llorando, sudando y moviéndose mucho, hasta que despertó con un grito.

Callie se despertó y fue directo con Arizona, entro y vio que estaba tranquilizándose un poco-" que paso por que gritaste?"

Arizona volteo a ver por que seguía escuchando agua caer, era por que estaba lloviendo chocaba en la ventana, luego volteo a ve a Callie que se veía un poco asustada-"lo siento es un recuerdo eso es todo, me ha pasado en otras ocasiones luego respiro profundo y trato de pensar en lo que he recordado anteriormente para ver su relación, es algo que la psicóloga me dijo que hiciera… disculpa por despertarte"

Callie se tranquilizo un poco-" bueno y que soñaste?"

Arizona no quería contarlo pero tenia que-" bueno creo que por la descripción fue la noche en que le engañe y la discusión"

Callie no sabia que decir-" yo…"

Arizona-" no tiene por que decir algo, fue mi culpa… bueno creo que ya me dormiré"

Callie-" ya me voy"

Arizona-"gracias, hasta mañana"

…

Arizona se despertó a las 7 am, y fue a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua cuando empezó a ver el lugar, se sentía tan familiar y bien, que empezó a observar todo a su alrededor, pero empezó a escuchar a alguien llorar, inmediatamente fue hacia el lugar, sentía que tenia que ir.

Era Sofia que estaba llorando, Arizona se acerco y la levanto-" hola bebe, por que lloras?"

Sofia se sorprendió al ver a Arizona ahí con ella, asi que se puso feliz y dejo de llorar-" mamá"

Arizona sentía bien escuchar esto, luego sono la puerta y volteo a ver que ahí estaba Callie con algo de papilla para la niña.- Arizona-"yo lo siento , estaba llorando y yo…"

Callie-" no tienes que decir nada, es tu hija, siempre hacías eso cuando lloraba, corrías por ella" con una sonrisa. –" podrías darle la papilla mientras preparo el desayuno"

Arizona asintió y se fue con ella a la cocina, Arizona le daba la papilla y jugaba con ella, la niña estaba feliz.

Callie miraba la escena y se acordaba de todo, los recuerdos eran tan fuertes pero la realidad provocaban un fuerte dolor, empezó a llorar.

Arizona vio que algo le pasaba a Callie y se le acerco-" lo siento Callie, en verdad"

Callie-" no, no, no lo sientas… bien ya esta el desayuno"

Las tres desayunaron, y platicaron y miraban a Sofia que se veía tan feliz, hace tiempo que no se le notaba asi.

Callie se fue a trabajar y se llevo a Sofia dejando a Arizona sola, ya que necesitaba todavía tiempo para pensar algunas cosas y tenia que hacer unos ejercicios para su pierna ya que en el hospital no tuvo mucha oportunidad.

Arizona empezó a recordar mas cosas mientras estaba en la casa, pero solo eran sentimientos no todo estaba claro. De repente sintió el impulso de entrar en la habitación de Callie, no quería pero su corazón decía que lo hiciera, despues de un rato decidió entrar… lo que encontró ahí provoco una nostalgia muy grande que empezó a gritar y llorar.

….

Callie llego con Sofia en la noche como las 8, y encontró a Arizona sentada viendo la puerta ahora a ella.

Arizona-" necesito hablar contigo Callie"

…

**Bueno el final esta mas cerca…. Gracias por seguir este fanfic.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Callie-"de que quieres hablar"

Arizona –"bueno quisiera que no me interrumpieras, así que…"

Callie-"entiendo… dejare a Sofia en su cuarto, ahora vengo"

Arizona se fue a sentar en un sillón, tenia que respirar profundo y ver que decir, Callie en cambio no sabia si quería escuchar, acostó a la niña, se tomo un tiempo salió.

Se sentó enfrente de Arizona-" bien, dime?"

Arizona-"bien… espero y no te enojes, no es tanto que tengamos que hablar solo te quiero decir lo que hice y me paso… entre a tu cuarto, quiero que sepas que no quería en si, pero algo me dijo que lo hiciera… y tuve algunos recuerdos… estos me dolieron tanto que empeze a llorar y gritar e hizo que entendiera lo nuestro"

Callie se quedo callada, se molesto que entrara a su cuarto pero entendía que si le servía a Arizona no tendría que –"bueno y que recuerdo tuviste para que te sintieras así"

Arizona-" bueno fue como si lo reviviera, sentía y vivía otra vez cada cosa que paso… estaba sentada ahí sin poder moverme, ahí solo quería gritar y llorar, pero no lo hacia quería sentirme fuerte… veía como te ignoraba y te culpaba… como me quedaba solo por horas y tenia una ansiedad, un dolor que no aguantaba…" empezaba a tener lagrimas " y que no podía ni siquiera ir al baño, el sentirme tan inútil, el enojo, la frustración de pensar que no volvería a ver o sentir mi pierna, correr, me apagaba poco a poco"

Callie la observo, sentía el dolor por el que paso-" tu nunca hablaste de ello"

Arizona-" yo lo se, perdóname, creo que sin poner como escusa, todo esto con el tiempo lo fui guardando poco a poco hasta que me sintiera como mi antiguo yo… pero perdí el control haciendo lo que provoco nuestra separación"

Callie-" creo que me hubiese gustado escuchar todo eso antes de"

Arizona-" por favor, dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico"

Callie-" ya te dije que hasta que recuerdes"

Arizona –" eso puede tardar años, no quiero perder tiempo"

Callie-" bueno y que quieres que olvide todo, no puedo… hay veces que no duermo por soñarte con Lauren, llore tanto que deje de ser yo… te cuide y tu me lo pagaste asi" llorando.

Arizona se levanto hasta llegar a Callie y se arrodillo-" por favor… juro hacer de cada uno de tus días únicos, sorprendentes y felices… prometo que nunca volverá a pasar, pero dame una oportunidad"

Callie sabia que esta Arizona se parecía un poco de la cual se enamoro –" entonces ganame, pero si yo no confio o veo algún avance… diremos adiós… para siempre"

Arizona dio una gran sonrisa-" gracias Callie"

…

Paso una semana y Arizona regreso a trabajar, seguiría viviendo con Callie hasta que recuperara toda su memoria.

Teddy-" hola Arizona, como estas?"

Arizona-" bien y que bueno que te veo"

Teddy-"no me gusta esa mirada… que es lo que quieres que haga"

Arizona-" tienes tiempo libre de una o dos horas"

Teddy-" tengo una cirugía pero no es de mucho problema, creo que Cristina puede hacerlo y le gustaría, por que?"

Arizona-" necesito que me acompañes a comprar unas flores e ir a la juguetería y aver que mas se me ocurre"

Teddy-" no crees que eso de ir a la juguetería es muy infantil"

Arizona-"pero es muy divertida admítelo"

Teddy –"tienes razón, a que hora nos vamos?"

Arizona-"que te parece dentro de media hora"

Teddy-"ok, pero si nos regañan será totalmente tu culpa"

Arizona-"ok"

…

Media hora mas tarde las dos se fueron de compras.

…

Addison estaba en la oficina de Callie charlando.-" y bien como te ha ido con Arizona?"

Callie-"bien supongo"

Addison-" ósea que ella te esta conquistando otra vez"

Callie-"no, en toda la semana se la paso jugando con Sofia, y haciendo ejercicios para poder estar mas tiempo de pie"

Addison-"crees que esta planeando algo"

Callie-"no lo se, no se ha comportado de manera rara, asi que puede que ya lo dejo por la paz"

Addison-"mmm… le das una oportunidad y ella te deja…. No lo se creo que hay algo mas"

Callie se quedo callada, Addison-" sabes que ella desapareció hace aproximadamente 2 horas, nadie sabe donde esta y tu?"

Callie-" yo no, puede que haya ido a comer o algo …" el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió…" adelante" nadie contesto ni abrió.

Addison-" que fue eso?" y volvió a sonar otra vez.

Addison se levanto y abrió la puerta, entro un carro con unas rosas, Addison-" decias que no planeaba nada"

Callie le dio una risa al ver al pequeño carrito con unas rosas, segundos después entro un avión de juguete volando con una carta.

Addison tomo la carta y se la dio a Callie-"no la vas a tomar" callie la agarro y la abrió.

Addison-" y bien que dice?"

Callie hiba a leer la carta cuando se escucho una música de fondo, Callie se sorprendió lanso una sonrisa y comenzó a leer _"eres el amor de mi vida, y eso nunca cambiara, solamente tu eras capaz de hacerme sonreír con tan solo escuchar tu nombre, eres mi sueño echo realidad, eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eres las palabras mas bonitas del mundo… _

_Pd. Espero y te guste esto, pero todavía no acaba. _

Addison-" todavía no acaba?" en ese instante entro Karev con una gran caja,

Karev-" la doctora Robbins me dijo que tuviera un hermoso día y que le dejara esto" y asi se salió del lugar.

Addison-" no lo vas a abrir?" Callie se acerco a la caja y empezó a abrirla y ahí encontró un gran oso de peluche color café claro con una caja de chocaletes en sus manos, Callie la tomo y abrió, adentro tenia una carta.

Addison-" esto es muy original… bien ábrela" Callie la abrió y comenzó a leerla, y de igual forma se escucho una música de fondo " _utilice toda mi imaginación para esto, y solo te puedo decir que todos los días te dire cuanto te amo por que pues si sigo así de seguro me quedo sin creatividad… _ Callie dio una leve sonrisa y Addison veía como le brillaban los ojo _… bueno ahora ve los chocolates Callie si es que no los has visto aun. _

_Pd. Te amo._

Callie dejo la carta en su escritorio y vio los chocalates eran de chocolate blanco con negro y cada uno tenia una palabra que hacia una frase completa _tu y Sofia son los que mas quiero en este mundo._

En ese mismo instante sonó su celular y ella contesto

Callie-"bueno"

Arizona-"espero y te haya gustado todo esto, perdón por la tardanza tenia que pensar, así que feliz día Callie y recuerda siempre te amare, luego nos vemos" y colgó.

Addison-" wow eso fue tan diferente de lo que he visto"

Callie-" si creo que si"

Addison-"bueno y que vas hacer con el cochecito, el avión y el oso"

Callie-"pues llevármelo a mi casa… supongo"

Addison-"supongo? Te los tienes que llevar bueno por lo menos el oso"

Callie volteo a verlo-"tienes razón el es muy grande para mi oficina"

…

Arizona estaba ya en su casa y Sofia, ya que salió temprano, asi que empezó a jugar con su pequeña hija.

Arizona-"crees que le guste a tu mamá el regalo"

Sofia-" si"

Arizona –"eso seria genial"

En ese instante entro Callie con su osote de peluche, Arizona volteo y le ayudo a cargar el oso-" y dime te gusto"

Callie un poco seria no quería demostrar toda su emoción-"fue muy hermoso Arizona, nunca me habías echo algo asi, me gusto… gracias"

Arizona-" eso me agrada y pues gracias a ti por esta oportunidad"

…

Al día siguiente cuando Callie llego a su oficina encontró una carta con una rosa, la tomo y leyó

_Dije que todos los días te diría cuanto te amo, no encontré otra cosa mas rápida que esta, te dejare siempre una carta cada día a tu vista… y bueno la rosa es por que eres lo mas hermoso pero para tenerte me costara como cuando agarras una rosa te pinchas el dedo pero siempre vale la pena… te amo._

Y asi pasaron dos meses, encontraba cartas en la cocina, en su cuarto, oficina, o le era entregada por Karev, Teddy, Addison, Meredith, Yang o Bailey, según fuese necesario. Cada carta decía te amo, algunas tenían poemas, otras canciones en Español que Arizona pasaba buscando en Internet y su significado y otras en Ingles. Y siempre con una rosa, de cual quier color, roja, rosa, blanca o amarilla.

Mientras que Arizona seguía viendo a su psicóloga y cada dia veía mas su relación de recuerdos, y entendía mas cosas. Además se la pasaba con su hija jugando y cenaban casi todas las noches como familia.

…

Arizona entro en la oficina de Callie y le dio una carta.

Callie-" pensé que me la entregaría otra persona"

Arizona –" bueno es que ahora quiero tener una respuesta.

Callie-" que pregunta es?"

Arizona-" bueno entonces lee"

Callie abrió la carta _ bien bueno ya sabes te amo, pero quisiera que esta vez me dejaras tener una cita contigo, claro si no te molesta, di que si.. si? Por favor y te amo. _

Arizona-" entonces que dices?"

Callie-" no se, todavía es muy pronto"

Arizona puso una gran sonrisa y Callie vio esos hoyuelos-" por favor… además seria nuestra segunda primera cita… desde cero"

Callie-" mmm… y la rosa que?"

Arizona-" bueno si te la doy me diras que si?"

Callie-" solo si me la das ahora"

Arizona acerco su mano detrás del oído se Callie-" que haces Arizona?" Arizona no contesto y luego saco una gran y hermosa rosa roja.

Callie-" me sorprendes donde lo aprendiste?"

Arizona-" me lo enseño un niño… ahora si a la cita"

Callie-" esta bien, si al cita"

Arizona-" que te parece hoy a las 8"

Callie-" sofia?"

Arizona-" ya se la encarge a Meredith y Derek"

Callie-" tenias todo planeado?"

Arizona-" claro te voy a recoger hoy a las 8, nos vemos" " por cierto vístete de algo casual" y asi salió sin decir nada.

…

Callie estaba en su cuarto viendo que ponerse, decidió unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de color morado.

Arizona todo la puerta, y Callie salió.

Arizona-" te ves bien"

Callie-" tu igual" Arizona también llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de manga corta de color amarillo.

Arizona-" bien ya vámonos"

Las dos salieron.

…

Llegaron a un restaurante donde tocaban música en vivo. Pero estaba totalmente vacio.

Callie-"por que esta vacio"

Arizona-"por que yo lo pedí, claro para ti"

Un mesero apareció era Addison.

Callie-" addison? Que haces aquí?"

Addison-" sere su mesero por hoy, asi que porfavo pasen por aquí"

Las dos se sentaron.

Callie-" que hace Addison aquí"

Arizona-" ella se ofreció a apartar este lugar para nosotras y para se nuestra mesera también esta Teddy"

Callie-" eso es increíble"

No paso mucho tiempo cuando apareció Teddy con algo de beber. Y Addison llevo "pechugas de pollo a la gordonblue"

Las dos comieron y platicaron como si nunca hubiesen separado.

callie-" entonces por que me pediste venir asi casual? Si esto es elegante"

Arizona-"por que luego iremos a un lugar donde necesitaras eso"

Lugo empezó a sonar una canción en español que se llama te amo de Alexander Acha.

Arizona-" quieres bailar" estendiendo su mano.

Callie la tomo y asi empezaron a bailar al son de la canción que es una de las mas romanticas que encontró Arizona en español.

Despues de un rato pasaron al postre, al terminar, Arizona-" bien es hora de irnos"

Callie-" a donde vamos?"

Arizona –" es sorpresa"

Las dos salieron despidiéndose de Addison y Teddy.

…

Llegaron a un tipo bosque.

Callie-" por que aquí, además hace mucho frio "

Arizona-" bueno tendrás mas, y te nos costaría mas con vestido y zapatillas por eso te dije ropa casual"

Las dos se adentraron, el lugar no se encontraba muy lejos del departamento solo como a 15 minutos.

Arizona se detuvo y Callie también, Arizona señalo con el dedo hacia arriba, Callie volteo a ver, era una casa en un árbol.

Callie-" no querrás que suba verdad?"

Arizona-" tu primero"

Callie subió lentamente-" por que tengo que subir?"

Arizona-" por que te gustara"

Callie subió y al entrar las luces se prendieron, luego entro Arizona, era una casa de árbol muy poco común, tenia asientos comodos de madera, cocina, televisión, sala, cama, pero todo muy ecológico, casi todo era de madera.

Callie-" bueno y aquí que?"

Arizona-"bueno hay que ir a ver por la ventana, luego podremos bebe algo de vino o solo pasar el rato viendo películas o irnos, como tu gustes"

Callie-" esta bien" y se dirigió a la ventana.

Arizona-" ahora di que se haga la luz"

Callie-" como, si todo esta obscuro ahí afuera."

Arizona-" dilo, si no no veras lo hermoso que puede ser la noche"

Callie-" que se haga la luz"

En ese instante se empezó a iluminar todo el lugar de afuera, cada árbol en alrededor de por lo menos 100 metros a la redonda tenían focos, y dejo ver una pequeña cascada con dos cisnes reales que estaban en forma de corazon

Arizona-" y que te parec**e**"

Callie-"cada dia me sorprendes mas. Pero por que los cisnes"

Arizona-" por que son símbolo del amor que tenemos y si tuviese mas focos iluminaria todo el lugar por ti"

Callie-" hiciste esto sola"

Arizona-" no, obligue a Karev que lo hiciera, de echo el prendió el lugar cuando te escucho decir la palbra"…" y bien nos vamos o nos quedamos"

Callie-" solo un rato mas, este lugar se ve fantástico, quiero pasar un rato mas y olvidar todo lo malo"

…

Las dos se sentaron y se sirvieron vino, cada una una de su favorito.

Arizona –" cuantame de ti"

Callie-" eso ya lo sabes" cuando se acordó que Arizona no recordaba ciertas cosas.

Arizona no se sintió ofendida ni nada-" bueno estamos desde cero, asi que cuéntame"

Callie-" vengo de una familia rica, dr. En orto, tengo una hija maravillosa" y siguiendo el juego" y tu?"

Arizona-" vengo de familia de militares…." Asi continuo la noche como una primera cita.

Una rato despues decidieron irse.

…

Al llegar a la casa.

Arizona-" espero y te haya gustado nuestra segunda primera cita"

Callie-" si, gracias, fue un dia increíble"

…

Las dos se fueron a dormir sabiendo que habían echo un gran paso, pero que todavía faltaba resolver ciertas cosas.

…

**Próximo capitulo el final. Gracias por seguir este FF. Y bueno ya me di cuenta que lo romántico no es lo mío, espero por lo menos haber sido algo original. **

**Nota: no se si mi siguiente historia será de esta pareja o de Owen con Cristina ya que este personaje me fascina, si es de Owen y Cristina seria al parecer no final feliz bueno eso creo, y de Arizona y Callie seria de cuando regresa de África, estoy entre estas. Pero seguro seguiré escribiendo eso es seguro. **


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: final.

Paso un mes desde la cita, Callie cada dia veía que Arizona la ama mas que nada en el mundo y se lo demostraba, seguía dejándole una carta con una rosa y hubo ocasiones en las que le hacia la cena, y con Sofia la trataba tan bien como siempre. La llevaba a la guardería, le daba de comer en ocasiones, jugaba con ella, y a veces se desvelaba cuando no podía dormir por tener pesadillas.

Seguia recordando cosas poco a poco, y seguía yendo con la psicóloga para que le ayudara, todo regresaba a la normalidad, con excepción de que en el fondo no la perdonaba por el engaño y por haberle gritado de esa forma.

…

Callie caminaba por el pasillo cuando se le acerco Addison.

Addison-" y como van las cosas?"

Callie-" que cosas?" claro que sabia que cosas, pero no quería hablar mucho de ese tema.

Addison-" lo de Arizona y tu?"

Callie-"bien"

Addison-" y que tal su segunda cita"

Callie-"no la hemos tenido…. Ni siquiera se si quiero tener otra"

Addison-" no la han tenido? Y como que no quieres otra… no me digas, ella…"

Callie-"todo esta bien…. Solo que no se si regresar con ella"

Addison-"pues díselo… ahí viene"

Arizona se dirigía donde estaba Callie, y con una gran sonrisa-"hola Callie, hola Addison"

Addison-" hola… como va tu memoria?"

Arizona-"bien, ya recuerdo muchas cosas y todo tiene sentido"

Addison-"me alegro… bueno las dejo" y asi se fue sin mirar a Callie ya que esta le lanzaría una mirada de muerte.

Arizona-" Callie?" un poco timida pues tenia miedo de su respuesta.

Callie-" mande"

Arizona-" bueno ya paso un mes desde nuestra cita … y quisiera pedir que saliéramos"

Callie-"mmm… no lo se"

Arizona-" por favor, di que si"

Callie quería seguir enojada pero no podía cuando la veía a la cara –" tengo hoy que quedarme, no puedo"

Arizona-" seria aquí"

Callie-" y Sofia?"

Arizona-"estará con Teddy, y será solo un una hora, no te pido mucho, será mas solo si tu quieres"

Callie-" siempre me he preguntado si todo lo planeas para que te diga que si o lo haces al azar?"

Arizona-"al azar… eso es un si"

Callie-"esta bien… pero solo una hora"

Arizona-"eso es genial…. Bueno vendré por ti a las 7… te parece bien"

Callie-"si esta bien"

Arizona-" por cierto aquí esta tu carta, se me olivido" Callie la tomo, y Arizona se despidió con una sonrisa, mientras que ella se dirigió a su oficina.

…

Eran ya las 6: 55 cuando Arizona fue por Callie, las dos estaban vestidas con su ropa de trabajo asi que no se cambiaron, solo se quitaron la bata y en su lugar un sueter.

Arizona-"te ves bien"

Callie-"es el uniforme de doctor"

Arizona-" y? nunca te lo habia dicho o si?"

Callie-"no, ahora en que lugar del hospital me llevaras, a la cafetería"

Arizona-"mejor aun al techo del hospital"

Callie-" al techo?"

Arizona-"si, así que vámonos"

…

Las dos subieron al techo, al salir, Callie vio un caminito de rosas hasta una pequeña mesa con velas, comida, postre y algo de vino tinto, al rededor habían mas velas.

Callie-" por que tantas velas"

Arizona-" no son tantas solo son 50"

Callie-" y eso es poco?"

Arizona-" si, de echo si, ya hay que sentarnos"

Las dos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, pasaron asi como 10 minutos sin hablar, hasta que Arizona tomo la palabra.

Arizona-" la psicóloga quiere que vayas conmigo"

Callie se quedo pensando la respuesta, su mente decía no, su corazón con miedo decía tienes que intentarlo, a lo mejor te servirá y todo se arreglara-" esta bien, ire"

Arizona-" enserio?"

Callie-" si, por que no lo haría"

Arizona-" por que la ultima vez terminamos peleando"

Callie-" como sabes eso? Te lo dijo la psicóloga?"

Arizona-" si y no, tuvo un recuerdo luego pregunte y la psicóloga me conto mas sobre eso… bueno asi que ya que me dijiste que si, es mañana a la 1…."

Callie-" ok"

Despues cambiaron el tema, Callie termino de comer y vio su reloj apenas eran las 7:45.

Arizona-" es muy bonita la noche... claro menos que tu"

Callie se sonrojo-" bueno ya que terminaste de comer, ya voy"

Arizona-" espera" y Arizona mando un mensaje a Karev para la sorpresa.

Callie-" para que?"

Arizona-"cuenta de cinco para abajo"

Callie-" no me vas a salir con la iluminación del parque o algo asi verdad?"

Arizona-"solo cuenta"

Callie dio un respiro-" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" y se escucho un chiflido, Callie volteo para ver que era, luego un tronido y por ultimo luces, eran cohetes, después comenzaron a ser varios. Callie se quedo viendo los diferentes luces como duraba cada una tan poco pero hacía feliz a muchos, todo el hospital empezó a voltear para verlos, pacientes, doctore, enfermeras, todos.

Arizona-"esto es para ti"

Callie tenia lagrimas en los ojos-"quisiera que esto lo viera Sofía"

Arizona-"voltea atrás de ti"

Callie volteo y vio a Sofía que estaba viendo los cohetes, sus ojitos le brillaban.

Todo salió como lo pensó Arizona, todo se veía tan hermoso.

…

Al dia siguientes todos hablaban de lo que hizo Arizona para Callie, y esta se sentía feliz.

…

Ahora Callie estaba con la Psicologa y con Arizona.

Psicóloga-" que le pareció todo lo que ha hecho Arizona hasta ahora"

Callie-" no niego que me ha gustado, pero…."

Psicóloga-" no esta segura de regresar con ella?"

Callie asintió con la cabeza.

Psicóloga-" creo que si has ido a las citas es por que la amas… ¿Cuál es el problema para no querer estar con Arizona?"

Callie volteo a ver Arizona que solo estaba escuchando-" la confianza, lo que me dijo el dia que todo acabo… todo eso me cuesta"

Psicóloga-" entiendo… ella ha cambiado, puedes darle una oportunidad?"

Callie-" no lo se"

Arizona-" la terapia nos puede ayudar, solo dame esta oportunidad, solo esta"

Psicóloga volteo a ver a Callie-"todo esta en sus manos ahora Callie"

Callie, dio un suspiro-" que va hacer para que olvide eso y tenga confianza otra vez en ella?"

Arizona sabia que tenia que hablar, asi que en lugar de que hablara la mente dejo que lo hiciera el corazón-"te prometí decirte te amo todos los días, hace meses que te entrego una carta con una rosa, lo he cumplido, nuestras citas han sido muy hermosas, han sido únicas al igual que tu, no se bien lo que estoy diciendo... solo que te quiero, te amo y quiero tener toda mi vida contigo y Sofia, no se como recuperar tu confianza, solo que no hare nada a escondidas tuyas… y que cada día te pediré disculpas… que si tu quieres seguiré haciendo cada cita que tengamos la are diferente aunque me quede sin ideas… pero dejarme estar devuelta contigo"

Callie-" no es necesario solo necesito tiempo… solo eso"

Arizona-"seguiré luchando por ti, así sea que ese tiempo llegue un día antes de mi muerte, siempre luchare por ti… siempre"

Callie se limpio algunas lagrimas-" esta bien Arizona"

Arizona dio una gran sonrisa-" gracias, no te arrepentirás"

Callie-"espero no hacerlo"

…

Paso 6 meses mas , Arizona y Callie asistían dos veces a la semana a terapias, todo el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer, hablaron de lo que Arizona le dijo a Callie el dia que terminaron, Arizona le pidió perdón y le dijo todo lo que sintió en ese momento, claro ya lo habia recordado, hablaron del daño que se hicieron mutuamente sin querer.

El departamento, dejo de ser departamento par convertirse en hogar, la mayoría de las noches eran de risa y diversión.

Arizona siempre le decía a Callie cuanto la amaba, y pedia disculpas.

Cada dia parecían mas pareja y todos en el hospital lo veian, la pareja que todo lo puede lo estaba logrando una vez mas. Ya se agarraban de la mano, poco pero gran avance, todo era igual que antes, solo que besos todavía no. Cada día era un gran avance.

Tuvieron una tercera, cuarta, quinta muchas citas, estas no fueron tan expetaculares como las primeras dos, pero tenían lo suyo, en la tecera fue una cena en el mejor restaurante del lugar, que fueron depues de un mes de la segunda cita, done Callie acepto ser su novia otras citas fuero en una cabaña, otra mas fue ir a una feria, en un crucero, y tantas otras, hasta patinar en hilo, todas y cada una fueron especiales y geniales.

…

Era la mañana y estaban desayunando.

Arizona-"creo que deberíamos tener otra cita"

Callie-" pensé que nunc alo dirias y me sorprendiras otra vez"

Arizona-" no lo se… puede que si"

Callie-" bueno, dime cuando y la hora"

Arizona-" que tal mañana a las 7"

Callie-" me parece bien… y como debo ir vestida"

Arizona-" podría ser formal informal"

Callie-" como es eso"

Arizona-"bueno es falda obscura o pantalón obscuro y con una blusa casual y una chaqueta, eso se ve bien o con vestido, tu decide"

Callie-"nos ha ido bien con con ropa casual, pero esta vez sea de vestido"

Arizona-"ok"

…

Todo ese dia Arizona hizo los preparativos.

…

Al dia siguiente Callie dejo a Sofia con la niñera, y se dirigió a donde Arizona le habia dicho. Llevaba un vestido color negro.

Karev recogió a Callie y la dejo en la entrada, era un salón elegante, afuera habia una fuente grande y muy hermosa.

Al entrar al salón Arizona ya la estaba esperando, ella llevaba un vestido color rojo. Arizona se acerco a ella-" hace tiempo que no te veía asi, asi que ahora si puedo decirlo"

Callie le dio una sonrisa-" si ahora si puedes"

Arizona-" te ves preciosa"

Callie-" tu igual… y este salón se ve muy hermoso" el salón estaba iluminado con luces azul y rojo, arriba estaba una red que contenía pétalos de rosa, las paredes eran de vidrio lo que dejaba ver afuera, donde se veía un poco obscuro ya que se encontraban muchos arboles.-" y por que hay mas mesas puestas"

Arizona –" no comas ansias… ahora que quieres de aperitivo"

Callie-" no se, que tomaras tu"

Arizona-" yo solo algo de vino y un poco de postre"

Callie-" nunca cambias… yo también quiero lo mismo"

Arizona-" ok" entro una camarero y le dejo lo que pidieron" depues de un rato se lo terminaron, y en ese rato hubo risas y mucha alegría

Callie observo que Arizona checaba su reloj-" que esperas Arizona?"

Arizona-"solo cuento los segundos de mi felicidad contigo"

Callie-" hay que tierno… ya enserio que esperas?"

Arizona-" luego lo veras… solo disfruto del momento"

Callie-" y bien… la comida"

Arizona-" seria descortes comer antes de los invitados"

Callie-" que?" en ese instante empezó a entrar gente, bueno amigos de ellas-" Arizona que es todo esto"

Arizona no contesto y espero que todos se sentaran, ahí estaban todos su amigos , y hasta algunos residentes nuevos. Arizona se levanto. Y hablo algo con Karev, este se alejo.

Arizona agarro un micrófono-" hola gracias por venir a esto, se los agradezco mucho, ustedes saben que este dia puede ser el dia mas feliz por segunda vez o uno no tan bueno, asi que gracias, y Callie esto es para ti" en ese instate detrás de Arizona empezó a pasar imágenes de todas sus citas, de Sofia, mientras hablaba Arizona.

Arizona-"_por favor escuchame… nos costo tanto tiempo regresar a nuestro camino, entender que lo nuestro era para siempre… es una lastima que lo entendiéramos por un accidente, y lo mas chistoso es que un accidente nos separo y un accidente nos junto, te debo decir que cuando te vi por primera vez en el hospital supe que eras impresionante ahora se que no solo impresionante si no mas bien una Diosa, tu me has hecho cambiar a lo largo de mi vida, lo se bien por que lo recuerdo, y ahora ante todos te dire lo que te he dicho a lo largo de los meses, te amo, te amo, TE AMO… eres todo, todo para mi al igual que Sofia…_. En ese instante apareció Sofia y Callie se conmociono mas a las lagrimas… Arizona se fue acercando mas a Callie"… _y ahora por segunda vez y delante de todos… _ en ese instante se quito de ahí para que viera lo que salía en la pantalla CASATE CONMIGO… luego volvió hablar Arizona_"…. Te casarias conmgio"_

Unos empezaron a gritar la parabra acepta, otros son el uno para el otro, Addison se acerco a Callie que no contestaba y le susurro-" sabes que esto es lo que quieres…. Solo di lo que tu corazón dice"

Teddy estaba cerca de Arizona por si Callie decía que no.

Callie pensaba que que tendría que decir que era muy pronto, pero en su lugar-" si quiero Arizona, si quiero volverve a casar contigo"

Cuando dijo que si, las rosas cayeron, cohetes sonaron y provoco ver todo el lugar mejor, todo fue una sorpresa.

Todos los demás se sorprendieron al ver los cohetes y los pétalos de rosa.

Todo fue magnifico.

…

Meses mas tarde se casaron, la boda fui igual que la anterior pero ahora si estaban todos ahí, hasta la mamá de Callie, todo fue hermoso, solo que Mark no esta ahí, asi que un día antes fue al cementerio para hablar con el y contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Todo ese día fue genial y tan feliz.

…

Pasaron uno dos meses después de su boda, cuando Arizona y Callie decidieron tener otro hijo…. Pero eso, eso es otra historia.

FIN.

…

NOTA**: ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO ES FF. Y pues le quería meter mas drama de que terminaran separadas pero me matarían, asi que terminan juntas. Y ahora creo que me pase de dulce, ni yo me lo creo lo que escribi.**

**Un pensamiento que tengo de la pareja:**

**Arizona no tuvo la culpa de todo, y que Callie no fue tan inocente, y que todo fue culpa de ambas… yo siento que Arizona cambio mucho por Callie, y bueno con esto se noto que ella realmente la ama, siento que Arizona debe luchar por recuperar la confianza de Callie y esta la confianza de Arizona.**

**Como leí por ahí no por cometer hacer algo malo significa que eres malo.**

**He leído que Callie no es la victima según dijo la escritora, asi que puede y que no se separen después de la pelea bueno eso creo. Y falta ver bien la reacción de Callie ya que pues ella también ha sido infiel es lo que tengo entendido.**

**Siento que a Callie le hace falta Mark y Addison, aunque se rumora que ahora estará mas con apoyo de Cristina ya que Meredith no es encuentra bien por lo de su embarazo, en cuanto a Arizona se nota que tiene a Karev que no le dará la espalda eso creo y necesita a Teddy me gustaría verla de regreso.**

**También dicen que la siguiente temporada (por la cual ya ni duermo pensando en que para con las parejas y Webber) le ira bien a esta pareja eso espero es la que mas me ha hecho reír y llorar, y espero que hablen mas del pasado de Arizona. **

**Nota 2: mañana publicare mi siguiente FF. Todavía no se todavía de que tratara, como dije anteriormente puede ser de Owen y Cristina, o de esta misma, mañana veré. O si quieren dejen un comentario de cual quieren. **

**GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO ESTE FF.**


End file.
